Revelations
by aamoon13
Summary: Korra earns her living as a tattoo artist while attending Republic City University. She begins to have strange visions as a mystery illness starts to plague the people in modern day Republic City. Little does she know, she is marked to change the world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:****This is my first fanfic/over 50k word story I've written. I've discovered intros are not my strong suit, so it might seem slow at first. If it doesn't cater to your flavor, I ask you to bear with me. I promise it gets hella better. With the disclaimer out of the way, I want to say thanks for reading :)**

* * *

A gentle nudge pulled her from her daydream. She glanced over at a boy with friendly green eyes that prodded her. A goofy grin stretched across his face and she shot him an annoyed look.

"I can't wait for class to be over. I'm bored to tears." He complained as he threw his limbs out in the air to stretch in his seat.

"What do you want, Bolin? I was having a good dream here." She ran a hand through her short, brunette hair to ease her irritation.

She'd seen the same place before; rich land that glowed golden from the sky above that was filled with strange creatures she'd never seen. The terrain stretched as far as her eyes could see, covered in numerous arrays of blooming wildflowers that tangled loosely around her legs. Just on the brink of the horizon, a large beam of swirling light shot into the heavens.

"Oooh, whatcha dream about?" He pressed, green eyes swirling with interest. She shrugged noncommittally and looked ahead at barely legible scribbles on a white board. A tall, bald man with a pointed grey beard droned monotonously unaware that all of his words fell on deaf ears.

"Eh, it was nothing. Just another random daydream." Rows of students sat ahead in front of her caught up in everything but the lecture of her professor. A shift next to her caused her to direct her attention to Bolin. Excitedly, he leaned toward her.

"Korra! Let's go grab drinks after practice. There's this girl from one of my classes that goes there…" he trailed off as a look of wonder filled his eyes. Korra had a hunch he had a crush on this girl.

"Oh yeah? Who's this girl, Bolin? Anyone I know? I'm down to go though; it'll be a nice change of pace. Practice and work is going to be pretty hectic this week." The broad-shouldered boy beamed at her.

"Her name is Opal. I don't think you know her, but…" he sighed and his smile stretched ear to ear "she's just wonderful." Korra playfully shoved Bolin and his cheeks turned slightly pink. The distinct sound of zipping backpacks and shuffling students interrupted them.

"Finally! I thought class would never end." Bolin said as he threw his papers and books into his backpack disorderly. Bolin waited for Korra to collect her things, making their way to the door to leave the lecture hall. They strolled into the hall and a shout prompted them to turn around.

"Hey-oh Korra, Bolin! Wait up!" A tall, handsome boy with a faux-hawk and burning amber eyes jogged to meet them as he cut through a sea of students.

"Yoooo, Mako! What's up, bro? How was criminal studies?" Bolin lobbed his arm over Mako's shoulder in a manly embrace. Mako patted Bolin's shoulder and they stepped back.

"Actually, it was good. We were learning some interesting stuff today. My professor is grilling us with papers though."

"Well, maybe before you start working on all those lame papers, you could join me and Korra for some beer later?" Bolin said as he wiggled his thick eyebrows suggestively. "Whatdya say?"

Mako gave his brother expressionless look. "C'mon, Mako. Live a little!" Bolin put on his best puppy face and whimpered pathetically.

Mako sighed and crossed his arms. "Fine, I'll go." Bolin jumped excitedly, "Yessss yes yes! The triple threat is ready for action tonight! Hopefully Opal will be there." Bolin dazed off into the distance caught in his reverie. Korra chuckled and said to the brothers "All right guys, I'll text you after practice so we can meet up."

* * *

Sweat beaded on Korra's forehead as she breathed hard to evade a fist aimed straight for her face. She ducked and crouched, extending her right leg for a sweep. Her foot made contact with the body, sending her opponent crashing to the padded mat below. A thud resonated through the gym briefly and she grinned smugly through her mouthpiece. She bent down, extending a hand to pick up her friend from the ground.

"Nice sweep, Korra. Can't say I was expecting that one." The muscular woman said through coughs as she attempted to catch the breath that was knocked out of her.

"You got me pretty good with that left hook earlier" Korra remarked with a wrapped hand touching her right cheek. "I thought I'd return the favor." She shot Ayla a cheeky smile that elicited a chortle from them. A gruff voice rang from across the mat cutting their laughter short. They swiveled to face a giant of a man with muscles the size of their torsos.

"Korra, Ayla, go ahead and give me a mile cool-down and stretch after. We'll call it for today after you're finished. I'll have your schedule for the rest of the week when you get back." A sinister twinkle in his onyx eyes made the girls cringe. "Hurry up and get going! This is going to be the easiest practice you get all week." His voice boomed as they took off running.

Sweaty and exhausted, Korra pushed open the door to her apartment only to be greeted by her polar bear of a dog, Naga. "Hey Naga, how's my big girl doing?" A wagging tail and excessive licking answered her enthusiastically. "Ready to go for a run?" She paused briefly, the thought of any extreme movement caused her to retract her statement. "Actually, I'm pretty pooped, so let's take it easy, okay?" Korra grabbed Naga's leash from the hook near the door placing it around her so they could leave.

Her jog was relatively uneventful, but she always enjoyed her time outside with Naga. Korra gazed towards the sky and watched the sun begin to set. Swirls of color ranging from orange to pink blanketed the sky causing her to reminisce of the world she often visited in her dreams. The blending of the warm, glowing colors, the vast expanse of flora, and the mystic aura of dusk momentarily set her into her daydream earlier. A sudden crash into Naga interrupted her thoughts. "Jeez girl, at least warn me when you want to stop." She directed an irritated glare towards Naga, but noticed she was entranced by something in the distance. Following her stare, Korra caught an indistinguishable silhouette ahead. She blinked and squinted to get a better look, but it had vanished. She furrowed her brow and stepped towards the weird shape that was there before. She cast her gaze downwards to Naga, who was now preoccupied with a bush. "I guess practice made me more tired than I realized." She mused while she patted Naga between her shoulder blades. "Time to go home, girl. You had your fun."

Korra bent over to fill Naga's bowl and ruffled up her white fur as she scarfed up her meal. Korra rose slowly, stretching sore muscles. Azure eyes surveyed her apartment. Framed tattoo designs, paintings of her dream world, and tokens of her heritage adorned the walls. A plump, russet leather sofa sat near the wall. Placed directly in front was a carved, rustic coffee table with a traditional tribal carpet of blue and white laid underneath. A flat screen TV sat in an entertainment center matching the coffee table sat across the room filled with gaming consoles, DVDs, and records. She strode towards the records and grazed her fingers over the album covers. Deciding on one, she removed it from the stack and strode to a record player that was placed near her window. She opened the case and placed the large, black disc gingerly on the turntable. As the record spun, she placed the needle down and walked to her bathroom. Bon Iver echoed through the apartment as she began to strip down for a shower. A small jingle and buzz caught her attention so she reached for her phone. She opened up the text message and read:

**Bolin**: Yo! Meet up at Red Dragon at 8?

Korra glanced at the time—It read 6:45. She thumbed a message back.

**Korra**: For sure. I just need to clean up and shower. See ya then.

She placed her phone down on the counter and walked to the shower. She twisted the faucet to get the water at the right temperature. She turned to face the mirror and methodically stripped the rest of her clothes. Gazing at her reflection, she inspected her exposed body. Bruises scattered brown skin as she gave a one over on her arms and legs. Sapphire eyes locked onto her tattoo that wrapped around her bicep. Blue burrowed into white causing sharp triangles that appear like shark teeth or saw blade. Small circles of blue dotted the lower portion of the white triangles with bold navy lines that edged the top and bottom of the inked armband. On her inner left wrist she possessed a symbol that included three swirls resembling the crest of waves in the upper left portion and the remaining portion was filled with three wavy lines that represented the flow of the river and ocean. Both tattoos were symbols of her heritage in the boreal artic. She turned her shoulder, exposing her back to the reflection revealing a large outline that has been with her since birth. Almost mirroring a scar in coloration, her bright blue eyes traced the design that she's memorized throughout her years. Strong lines of white, deep and powerful as if carved into a tree, created an image of a bulb resting on a triangular shape. Thick, dancing lines create the upper piece holding a diamond shape enclosed in the bulb shape that resembled a budding flower. Underneath, the markings swirled creating the triangular arrowhead shape formed by two separate, mirrored halves that appeared like curled fern leaves with a sharp plunging tail from the stem. The space created between the halves resembled a thin arrow tip working its way up the trail to form an expanded ribcage. Korra had never met anyone else with such an intricate birthmark, but it always gave her a strange feeling of comfort.

The steam began covering the mirror, informing her that it was time to hop in. She stepped in and let the water wash its warmth onto her. She felt inexplicably home when immersed in water. She ran her fingers through her thick hair, scrubbing and lathering her scalp in the process. She idly hummed to Bon Iver in the background as she cleansed her body. She reached forward and cut the water off. Grabbing a towel, she quickly dried off. She clicked her phone to check the time—7:25.

Naga strode into the room jumping onto the bed as Korra skimmed through the outfits in her closet. She opted for a fitted white v-neck shirt with jeans. She threw on a pair of boots and inspected herself in the long mirror against her bedroom wall. She set off satisfied with her choice.

* * *

Pulling up to the Red Dragon, she saw Mako leaned up against the door near the entrance and Bolin talking animatedly. They shifted their gaze to Korra who had walked up; Bolin swallowed her into a bear hug that lifted her into the air. He set Korra down and she flashed a smile towards Mako.

"Hey Korra, how'd practice go?" Mako inquired as he pushed himself off the wall.

"It was pretty rough today. I even have the bruises to show for it." Korra lifted her arms to brandish that splotches of blue and purple that dotted her skin. "Ayla got a couple of good hits today. I'm surprised my face isn't swollen." Korra stated idly touching her tender cheek.

"Who are you kidding? Your face always looks swollen" Mako teased while giving her a sly grin. Korra punched him playfully.

"At least I don't have shark fins for eyebrows." She snapped back jokingly with an impish smirk resting on her features. "Let's get some beer so I can stand to look at your face."

Bolin nearly choked, "Oooooh Mako, she got you pretty good, bro!" Bolin couldn't contain his laughter and soon everyone joined in.

* * *

The low hum of conversation overtook their ears as they walked through the bar. The Red Dragon was a local bar all the Republic City University students went for drinks. It was a medium sized bar that was lit by red neon light. Pool tables, air hockey, and dartboards lined one side of the establishment. Adjacent to the bar entertainment, a glowing jukebox and booths occupied the other wall. Across the room, the woman that owned the Red Dragon mixed cocktails behind the bar. The trio grabbed seats in front of the redheaded owner. Korra caught Mako running his eyes up and down the attractive woman.

"Jeez Mako, at least buy her a drink first before eye-fucking her." Korra teased. Before he could retaliate, they were greeted with a sensual smile. The woman leaned forward against the bar causing her shirt to open slightly and accentuate her voluptuous chest.

"Hey guys—" Her hazel eyes flickered between the three, "Welcome to the Red Dragon. Can I see your ID's?" The trio quickly scrambled for their wallets and handed their proof of age to the redhead. She scanned the plastic cards for their birthdates and looked at them individually for confirmation. Seemingly pleased, she returned their IDs.

"Perfect, thank you. I just have to make sure you guys are of age. I constantly get underage students trying to buy alcohol. Anyway, what can I get you all to drink?"

Korra was the first to speak. "I'll take your amber ale you have on draft, please." The sensual woman nodded her head and looked towards Bolin. "I'll have what she's having." She turned her gaze to Mako, which caused him to blush and stutter unintelligibly. The redhead chuckled and asked him to repeat his order.

"I'll have a whiskey and water, please." He shifted his fiery, amber eyes and tussled his hair in nervousness.

"All right, stud, you got it." She smiled and winked. "My name is Roxanne—Roxy for short. Let me know if I can get you anything else."

Bolin interjected "Yeah Roxy, could you get Mako's jaw? I think it's on the floor." Everyone but Mako erupted in laughter as he shrunk into the background.

"I'll see what I can do." Roxy purred seductively and took off to grab the drinks.

Mako swiveled to face Bolin, frustration written on his face "Did you have to call me out like that, bro? Not cool." He grumbled irritated as he crossed his arms. Bolin shot a wide smile Mako's way. "Cheer up—she seemed receptive to it."

The older brother sat up to protest, but Korra cut him off and changed gears. "So guys, tell me what you have been up to. I want to know how everything is since we haven't gone out together in a while." She said casting her azure eyes downwards sadly. This was the first semester that Korra, Bolin, and Mako didn't have at least two classes together. Because of their schedule conflicts, they have also had to train at different times.

Mako was the first to speak. "Classes are okay. I'm ready to be done with basics and focus on my major more. Who cares about calculus when all I'm trying to do is become a detective?" He creased his brow together in annoyance but it quickly dismissed as he continued. "Aside from school, I've just been training for the tournament with coach. He was telling me we got some stiff competition from the other schools."

Bolin nodded his head in affirmation. "Yeah, that's what he was telling me also. Mako and I have been practicing at home in our off time…considering my performance last tournament. But alas! I'm coming back strong and powerful! Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee." Bolin moved his hands up and threw a couple jabs ahead. He stopped suddenly and his green eyes grew wide "Oooh Korra! Maybe—just maybe—you can practice with us! It's been a while since the triple threat beat up on each other. A duel must be had! I already know I can whoop Mako, but you can test your might and face the bro duo."

Korra gave him a smug expression "You're on. If you think you can handle me, you're sorely mistaken. Let's just recall all the times I've kicked your ass…" The pissing contest halted as Roxy came back with their drinks. They clinked glasses and took a sip. Switching back to their original topic Korra asked, "How're classes, Bolin?" She shifted her cerulean eyes to meet Mako "Or what about work, Mako?"

Again Mako took the helm of the conversation. "Work is busy as usual. The only thing I've been doing is pushing papers and assisting the chief of police, but at least I have my foot in the door at the Republic City Police Department. I'm hoping they can push me through when I finish my degree."

Bolin reached behind Korra to pat Mako on the shoulder, giving him a sincere smile "I'm sure they'd be happy to have you, bro." Mako gave him an appreciative look. Bolin continued, "School has been great now. I mean, I'm not making the grades I hope, but Opal is in one of my classes…" he sighs contentedly, "but yeah, history is awesome though. I've been learning about other cultures and their legends along with the Hundred Year War. I think you guys would find this stuff interesting. The Hundred Year War was something else." Bolin mused and took another sip. "Anyway Korra, how are things with _you_? Everyone has been talking about your work at the tattoo shop! He exclaimed, nearly bouncing in his seat.

Korra placed a hand behind her neck and chuckled bashfully "Work at the shop has been great actually. Ever since my first few clients, my boss decided to put me on the floor full time. I guess he was impressed at how quickly I got the hang of things and for the decent work I've done." She really didn't know Kenji's reasoning for making her full time. She didn't apprentice for very long, so she could only assume that her clients were more pleased than she had gathered originally. Before she could dig any deeper on the issue, Bolin threw his hands up "Mannn, I want a tattoo so bad, but I want it to be epic. I have no idea what to get."

"Don't worry, Bolin. Whenever you find something you like, I'll draw it up for you." He beamed at Korra. "I knew you were my best friend for a reason."

A small figure brushed up against her left side, dividing her and Mako. She spun to face the body next to her and stared into apologetic olive green eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you guys…there's not much room over here." A sharp gasp from her right caught Korra's attention so looked over her shoulder at Bolin. His wide eyes were transfixed on the girl next to her.

"No worries, I understand." She scanned the room the momentarily, "it's pretty crowded in here. There's a seat next to my friend if you'd like to sit." She suggested. The girl smiled and walked to take a seat next to Bolin. The brawny boy sat frozen as the small girl made herself comfortable. Mako snickered with Korra watching the exchange.

"Hey, you look familiar—Do you go to RCU? Mako asked the dark-haired girl.

"Yeah, actually! I think we have a class together. My name is Opal." She extended a hand to Mako that he met.

"I'm Mako, this is Korra, and this is my little bro, Bolin." Pointing at them individually.

"Nice to meet you guys. I take you all go to RCU?" Opal directed the question to Bolin. Instead of answering, Bolin gasped like a fish out of water. Concern washed over Opal's delicate features.

"Are you okay?" Bolin regained his composure and blurted out loudly, "Yeah, we're all students. Hi, I'm Bolin—You're pretty. Wow. Talking too much. Am I talking too much?" As Bolin continued to stutter nervously, Opal laughed, "Thanks"

"Sorry about Bolin, he hasn't taken his medication today." Korra joked as she nudged the broad-shouldered boy.

"Actually Opal, he was wondering if you could do him a favor…" Mako trailed off, waiting for Opal to nibble.

"Oh yeah, what's up?"

"Could you pick up his jaw from the floor?"


	2. Chapter 2

Korra struggled to unlock her door when she got home. She drank more than she intended—thankfully Mako called her a cab so she wouldn't drive. She was already a bad driver to begin with; it'd be a nightmare to see her drive with alcohol in her system. The night had been the most fun she had in a while. Bolin eventually gained his composure and hit it off with Opal. They shared stories of their long-time friendship and they learned quickly that Opal could keep up with their drinking. Korra could see her becoming a really good friend. The tiny girl seemed down-to-earth and genuine. To Korra's surprise, Opal had heard of her work at the tattoo shop through the grapevine.

Deep blue eyes stared down at her phone—2:32 am. She groaned and tossed her phone onto the bed. _Damn, out later than I wanted. I'm going to be dead tomorrow. _She thought as she kicked off her shoes and wrestled out of her clothes. She decided to retire in a sports bra and spandex. Her brown hand ran over her defined stomach and scratched it momentarily realizing how much the alcohol was affecting her. She turned towards Naga gesturing for her to climb into bed. Obediently, the gigantic mass of white fur jumped onto her mattress, waiting patiently for Korra to crawl in. She plopped onto the bed unceremoniously, shoving her over until she was comfortable. She draped a hand over the white fluff until she drifted into sleep.

A shrill alarm awoke her from her slumber. She slapped around to shut the demon device off while Naga began licking her face. "All right, all right, I'm up." Naga leaped off the bed and Korra groaned loudly while rubbing her temples.

_Why did I drink so much? _She opened clenched eyes cautiously, preparing for blinding light to hit her sapphire orbs. She rolled out of bed reluctantly and petted Naga affectionately.

"You're lucky I love you so much, otherwise I'd murder you in the mornings." Naga nudged her hand and licked her bronze skin lovingly. Korra trudged to the bathroom catching her reflection in the mirror. Her short hair stuck out in opposing directions and she tried brushing it down to no avail. She realized that the only way to tame her crazy hair was by showering. Within fifteen minutes, she finished showering and got dressed. She was a simple girl and didn't care for overly girly routines like make-up. Not that she despised it by any means, on the contrary, she enjoyed dolling up on occasion, but she valued her sleep rather than mess with her hair and makeup in the morning. Her schedule was filled with classes in the morning, practice in the early afternoon, and a long night at the tattoo parlor. She let Naga run around in the nearby courtyard for an hour as she prepped for her long day ahead. Before leaving for class, she popped some headache medication and chugged water to rid herself of her hangover. She set out the door and started her morning.

* * *

Classes went unexpectedly smooth and her headache cleared before her judo training. Today her coach focused specifically on conditioning exercises and ended with sparring. Coach Makoto was right about practices being tough; Korra was dripping with sweat within the first twenty minutes. She glanced over at Ayla who was breathing heavily from exertion. _At least I'm not the only one dying. _Korra and Ayla trained together because they were the best females at RCU on the judo team. Ayla is a head taller than Korra and possessed incredible strength. She was slow and more predictable, but when she landed a hit, it was devastating. Korra was nicely defined, but she was more agile and quick. She had a deft punch that made her deadly when combined with her swiftness. After a brutal practice Korra rinsed off in the locker room. She felt a stare as she dressed, but the room was seemingly empty and devoid of life. She shrugged and left to the tattoo parlor.

She pulled up to her shop and extended her arm to open the door. She shifted her eyes upward and read the sign: Incognito. She always liked the name of the shop. It wasn't necessarily hidden, but nothing other than the sign made the place stick out. It was conveniently located near a teashop that also provided hookahs and her apartment. She stepped in, immediately greeted by the storeowner. A broad-shouldered, bearded man covered in tattoos greeted Korra in a baritone voice.

"You're early, Korra. Ready for the night?" the low voice rumbled as he leaned against the counter.

"Hey, Kenji. Yeah, I figured I'd eat the grub I prepared this morning." She rubbed her stomach subconsciously, "I'm starving."

A deep chuckle emitted from the tattooed man, "All right, do what you gotta do. You're on the floor tonight. We have a couple of appointments—mostly sketches. A lot of people have been requesting you." She smiled warmly, making her way to the table in the back. She pushed a plate of food into the microwave and walked over to her station to look at the sketches. She nearly finished a piece a client requested the week before. She was excited to show him the completed piece. Annoying beeping forced her to set the work down as she made her way to the microwave. She devoured the food quickly as the first customer walked in. The gentleman was of a small frame and possessed a mousy face. Korra sat back taking in his features—she enjoyed guessing which type of tattoo a customer requested by appearance. Looking at him closely, she could tell he'd never had a tattoo. First time customers almost always fidgeted and looked lost in the store unless they were with friends. She suspected he'd want a sentimental piece that reminded him of his family or friends.

"Hey, welcome to Incognito. My name is Korra. Anything I can help you with?" She asked from across the room. He turned around and faced Korra with an anxious face.

"Hi—yeah. Um, I was wondering if you could help me with a tattoo." He stuttered nervously.

"Well, you definitely came to the right place." Korra said confidently with a lopsided grin. "Do you have something in mind or would you like sketch drawn out?"

"Oh, I have a piece in mind." He handed her a picture seemingly drawn by a child. She glanced down at the paper. It was a crayon sketch of a son and father on construction paper. The drawing had the child on the shoulders of the father with a sun and home in the background.

"My son drew that for me not long ago." His breath caught in his throat, struggling to get much else out, "I'd like to get this on my chest above my heart." Korra met eyes fighting tears and her heart dropped as realization hit. She smiled sadly and placed a warm hand on his shoulder.

"I would be more than happy to do this for you." She gazed down at the crayon picture asking, "Is there something you'd like to add to this piece?" A moment passed as he inhaled deeply to gain composure.

"I'd like if you could add these dates."

"Sure. That should be no problem. Go ahead and write it down on this paper and I'll add it on there."

Wet eyes met her own. "Thank you, Korra." He sniffled and scribed: _Elijah 07/13/2009—11/24/14._

"Please have a seat and fill this out while I trace this out and print it out onto a stencil." Korra handed him a clipboard and pen to fill out the consent form and walked the thin-framed man to a chair, gesturing for him to take a seat. She walked back to her desk, grabbing the pen that was wedged behind her ear.

"Would you like to keep it this size or do you want to resize it? She asked the gentleman from across the room.

"I'd like to keep it the same size if I can."

"Yeah, that shouldn't be any trouble at all. I just wanted to ask before creating the stencil. If not, I would have to scan it and resize it on the computer to fit your needs." Korra explained as she began working on the outline. She concentrated intently to perfectly retrace every line, smudge, and imperfection to recreate the child's masterpiece. She lifted the stencil and original drawing, squinting at it critically to compare and ensure she retraced every detail of the original to the stencil. Once satisfied, she placed the pen back behind her ear and strode over to the mousy-faced man in the chair.

"The stencil is ready, so come with me into my room and we can get situated from there." She informed him. She waited for him to stand and he fell in step quietly behind her. As they entered the designated room, Korra motioned for the man to stand in front of the mirror.

"Please remove your shirt and point to where you'd like the stencil to be placed. If you don't like where it's placed, we can wipe it and try again." Giving the man some privacy, she turned around as he discarded his shirt. He made a soft noise, signaling an okay for Korra to turn around.

"Go ahead and stand up straight and point to where you'd like this to be placed." She directed. He pointed directly to his left pectoral muscle. "Try not to move, if possible." He straightened up and held his breath.

Korra let out a light laugh. "Go ahead and breathe normally, just don't take any major deep breaths or start jumping around for any reason." Korra joked to put him at ease. She gingerly placed the stencil on his chest. After a few moments of pressing, she peeled it back slowly.

"Is that all right or would you like to move it?" She peered upward and saw silent tears fighting to stream down his face. She caught his eyes causing him to smile at her reflection.

"It's perfect." She smiled kindly and directed him to his chair.

"Give it a couple minutes to dry and we'll get started. Would you like to have the colors Elijah used or keep it strictly black ink?"

"The colors would be marvelous."

"Great, I'll be right back so hang tight." She left the room to give him a few minutes. Korra closed the door behind her and set off to find Kenji. She found him at his desk working on a sketch of a grim reaper in a boat leading souls to a large iron gate.

"Hey, I have a question." Korra said into silence. Kenji placed his pencil down, meeting her intense gaze. He crossed his arms calmly, giving Korra his full attention.

"Would you mind if I cut this guy a deal? It's a decent sized tattoo with color, but considering the circumstances, I just want to do something nice." She didn't elaborate on the details since it really wasn't her business to spread. She didn't know why she felt so compelled to help this man. He wasn't asking for any discounts or aid, but it felt right to her.

Kenji met Korra's penetrating gaze. It was difficult to read the burly, tattooed man at any given moment, but he was always considerate when it came to Korra. It was very untypical for her to ask for discounts. He studied her firm stance and piercing blue eyes that searched desperately for answers; it was clear she was going to help this man despite what Kenji's response was. He admired her for that.

"Do what you feel is right. I know you wouldn't ask unless it meant something to you." He stated objectively. Kenji was a perceptive individual and it was one of many reasons that made him a brilliant tattoo artist.

A sigh of relief left Korra's mouth. "Thanks, Kenji. I appreciate that." He nodded, watching the bold girl make her way back to her room to find the man sitting facing the mirror.

"Ready to go or would you like some more time?"

"I'm ready whenever you are…oh wait—" His brow furrowed, "We haven't discussed the price…it's lovely but it's pretty big…oh, and it will have color. I didn't even think how much extra—"

Korra cut him off lightly, "We can talk about that after. Don't worry—let's just make sure you like it first." Gratitude swept over his features, but was quickly overtaken with anxiousness as Korra prepared her machine. Feeling his nervousness, she tentatively asked if this was his first tattoo. He sighed, nodding his head in assent.

"I'm afraid of needles. It is going to hurt?" He asked apprehensively.

"Truthfully, it depends on the individual. My experience has been that chest pieces aren't as painful as other areas." She said, attempting to reassure the man. He took in a deep breath.

"If my son could handle his pain, I surely can do this for him." Korra gave him a gentle squeeze along with an encouraging smile.

"I'm sure your son will be with you every step of the way." After the words left her mouth, her surroundings instantly transformed and merged with her dream world. A young boy with delicate features reached for the man sitting in front of her. The small figure hugged him momentarily and caught Korra's bewildered expression. The boy flashed her a chaste smile and the world disappeared as quickly as it came. Korra made her way towards the sink, washing her bronze hands thoroughly trying to sort out what just happened. It occurred within a blink of an eye and she was unsure of what she even saw. It was like waking from a dream—knowing something took place but couldn't recall any of the details.

She shook her head and shut the water off. She placed gloves on her hands as she worked her way to her station. Rearranging her stand with inks, petroleum jelly, cleaner, and paper towels, she switched on her machine. She placed her foot on the pedal to ensure the needle was working. It pulsated hypnotically.

"Go ahead and lift your arm up. Stay calm and try not to move if you can. If it becomes unbearable for any reason, let me know and we can stop" He nods, gulping nervously.

"Are you comfortable?" He nodded again. "Let's start."

Korra dipped the needle into a blue mixture and pressed her hand into his chest.

"First line." The needle worked into his flesh and his face contorted with pain. Korra wiped the area.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm okay; it's not as horrible as I thought."

Korra worked carefully, following the stencil masterfully. After a break and a total hour on her client, she directed the man to the mirror. She threw her gloves off and disposed of the used equipment. The brunette looked at the man, his face stricken with tears. Blinking furiously, she handed him a box of tissues. The mousy man smiled gratefully, wiping his face.

"This is more than I could have ever imagined. Thank you so much, Korra. I don't think you can understand what it means to me."

"I'm just glad I could do it justice. I didn't want to mess this up." She confessed.

"My son would be so happy." He wiped his eyes fervently.

"Let's leave it uncovered for a few minutes, then I'll clean you up and wrap it. I'll come back with care instruction as I ring you up." Korra told the man.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Let's just call it $75 and we're square." The chestnut haired girl stated.

Shock crossed his mousy features, "Only $75? For a piece this big…oh, and the color—people told me I'd spend over $150" he said earnestly. "That's too little."

Korra put her hand up gently "Stop, please. I want to do this for you. I want you to be happy carrying your son with you. This is for Elijah." With a smile on her face, she let him be. She gathered the necessary paperwork for him to take home with complementary cream for care. Her heart went out for this man. Nobody should ever have to lose and child; she felt wrong for even charging him at all. Unfortunately, it wasn't her business and Kenji needed to make money to keep it afloat. Korra stepped into the room once more to recite the care instructions and to come back if he needed any lines fixed.

"It'll be itchy so try not to scratch it because it will ruin the tattoo. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to call." She finished bandaging him and he pulled her into a swift hug.

"Thank you again. It means the world to me." He shook her hand, placing money into her palm.

"Please, the pleasure is all mine. I never caught your name…"

"It's Hoenhiem." With a small smile, he walked out. Korra leaned up against the wall and the world around her altered within a flash. The room suddenly dissolved and she stared at fields of purple and gold wildflowers. Snow-capped mountains acted as a barrier surrounding her in every direction. Hoenhiem trekked forward, his back facing Korra. A gust of wind caught her attention causing her to look beside her. She watched a little boy with the same light brown hair as Hoenhiem giggle as he chased the mousy man. Hoenhiem gripped the drawing in one hand as the other dangled beside him. She looked around bewildered—she wasn't in her tattoo shop, but suddenly in her dream world. She returned her gaze to the child and Hoenhiem. It occurred to her that he wasn't aware of the boy now holding his hand. The child turned to face Korra, giving her a smile that stretched ear to ear and waved.

As suddenly as it came, the world vanished. With each passing second, the memory faded, but she could swear she saw a little boy walking hand in hand with his father a moment ago.

_Was that Elijah? _

She couldn't remember any details or even what the boy had looked like. She was losing her grip on the hallucination. Korra shook her head trying to regain the memory, but a hand on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts.

"You did the right thing, kid. I'm glad I have someone like you on my staff." She shot him an appreciative smile as he made his way back to his desk. The rest of the night went uneventfully. By the time they closed Incognito it was 12:30 am. She stepped out into the brisk air and shuffled across to the teashop. It stayed open late because it served as hookah bar and many students at RCU studied or completed homework while smoking. Hoenhiem and his son, Elijah, weighed on her mind, but she shifted her thoughts onto the mountain of homework she needed to complete.


	3. Chapter 3

Asami sighed as she looked into the clock. 12:20 am. _Almost off. _The room was nearly empty as she began cleaning to close out her shift. The shop smelled of different aromatic teas and flavored smoke. The Lotus was busier earlier in the evening. Many students came to be with friends or work on their studies. Frustrated, she glanced at her pile of homework that taunted her from her backpack. Engineering was rigorous, but she possessed a brilliant mind for it. She constantly found herself tampering with gadgets and technology. Unfortunately, it required loads of tedious and time-consuming work. It had been a long day between work and school and all she longed for was sleep. Sadly, she had the rest of the night full of homework and studying that she had to look forward to.

As Asami wiped down tables, she thought of earlier in the evening when a gentleman walked in clutching a child's drawing. His face had traces of dried tears, but he seemed happy. He requested a tea that contained anti-inflammatory properties. He explained he had just been tattooed across the street at Incognito. Asami asked if it was painful, assuming his tears were from pain. He shook his head, making a subconscious gesture towards the drawing that was placed before him. She took a long look at the colorful picture. It had a boy riding on the man's shoulders with a home and sun shining in the background. Underneath, she saw a name scribbled, coupled with two dates. Her sharp mind deduced quickly his son had passed early. She figured he tattooed the portrait.

"The drawing is lovely. I'm sure whoever drew this loved his father dearly." He swallowed hard, nodding his head absentmindedly. His honey eyes met her jade ones with warmth.

"I assure you his father loves him dearly as well." Asami smiled, leaving him to tend to other tables. Her mind wandered to her mother. She held her heart, closing her eyes in the process. Shaking her head to get her change thoughts, she busied herself with work. Asami finished up, gathering her things while glancing at the clock—12:30. _Officially off._

The door swung open, a cool breeze swirling throughout the Lotus causing the smoke to dance. An athletic, dark colored woman with shoulder length brown hair that framed her face walked in. She wore a black leather jacket that she stripped off revealing defined arms. A distinctive tattoo caught Asami's attention. She had seen the girl earlier in the locker room. The bronze girl settled onto the couch, pinching the bridge of her nose. Frustration was etched clearly on her features. She looked up and brilliant blue eyes locked with her own. Asami gave her a small smile and walked out the door, her hair flowing gloriously with the breeze.

* * *

Cool air made her pale cheeks rosy and caused her to shiver involuntarily, so she picked up the pace and made her way to her car. Thankfully her home was nearby, giving her a faster start on her homework. Asami pulled into her grand home after a few minutes on the road. She thought back of the man earlier, thinking of the unending love he had for his son. A sad sigh left painted lips as she stepped into her home. Calling it large was an understatement, but the spaciousness made her feel incredibly lonely. Her green eyes scanned the entrance—it was decorated lavishly, but it was far from gaudy. It had an elegant feel that perfectly matched Asami. She walked into her kitchen, opening a cabinet so she could pour herself a glass of water. Slender hands opened the refrigerator, eyes scanning for a snack to munch on. Settling on some pre-cut fruit, she cracked open her bag to retrieve her books. She skimmed through the text quickly and a pale hand penned important notes for future assignments. After a few hours, Asami yawned as she threw her arms behind her head stretching cramped muscles. She decided to call it quits, sauntering towards her room. She opened her dresser for clothes to sleep in. Asami made her way into the shower to wash the day away. Dripping from the water, she patted herself dry and placed small shorts and a t-shirt on her slim frame. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out in a flash.

Dreams of her mother made her shift constantly throughout the night. She woke up in a pant, lying in her bed with eyes staring into the blackness above as the sound of her mother gentle humming quieted. Eventually she found sleep again only to be riddled with dreams of a girl with tribal tattoo. Asami woke with no recollection of the dreams after her the one with her mother. She was fatigued from the lack of rest. Reluctantly, she pushed herself out of bed to start her morning. First on her list was training with her private judo instructor then classes the rest of the day. Although exhaustion weighed heavily on her, she looked forward to releasing stress with her instructor.

* * *

A left kick sailed towards Asami's side. She threw her arm down to block, spinning quickly to counter with a hook kick. Her instructor used a two-handed block leaving his right side exposed. She planted her foot and used a reverse wheel kick to exploit the opening.

"Very nice, Asami. I didn't think you'd be able to reverse quickly enough." Her instructor praised as he began peeling off his sparring gear. Asami placed a hand on her hip as she watched him bend down to retrieve pads. He raised his arms, giant red sparring pads placed directly in front of her, denoting for her to begin. She threw a left jab followed by a roundhouse to the lower pad. He circled her as she gave a quick one-two. The raven-haired girl ducked as he swung one of the pads above towards her head. Using the tension from crouching, she sprung up and jump kicked at the incoming target. They went back and forth, her instructor barking at her to clean up her technique. She gritted her teeth, annoyed that she was being sloppy with her movements. As anger spread, she became increasingly erratic with her advances. Her instructor clicked his teeth, beckoning her to come to a halt. Asami grunted, averting her gaze to everywhere but the man that stood before her. He laid the pads to the ground, stepping towards her.

"You seem out of sync, Asami. Long day yesterday?" He inquired, concerned for his pupil. Throughout the session, she could not focus because thoughts of her mother occupied her mind. Her lips formed into a scowl as she chastised herself mentally.

"It was long, but I've had worse. I stayed up late completing a few assignments, but it's nothing to complain about honestly…" She trailed off as rough hands were placed on her bare shoulders.

"Lighten up, kid. Clean up and we'll pick up tomorrow." He flashed her a rueful grin, "Just don't bring your B-game."

She smiled despite herself. "At least my B-game can land solid hits on you, Riku." She unraveled the wraps that protected her hands, throwing them over her shoulder. Asami collected the rest of her belongings, making her way for the door. Wiping her face, she waved to Riku and migrated to the locker room. Water cascaded down in rivers over her curves and lines of definition. She wiped the grime then reached for the bottle of shampoo. Pale fingers ran through glossy black hair, massaging the fragrant liquid into her scalp. Asami began softly humming the song her mom sang to her in her dream, reveling in the cleanliness. As she clamored out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her soaked frame to quickly dry off. She continued to hum as she dressed to get ready for class.

* * *

A faint, melodious voice echoed through the nearly empty locker room. The sound bounced off the walls, dancing around Korra's ears. She swiveled her head, trying to locate the origin of the vocals. Without thinking, she swayed back and forth to the beautiful sound that entranced her. After a few moments, she realized she was moving and felt weird standing there for so long when she had no use for being in the locker room anymore. Black hair caught her attention and Korra panicked for fear of being creepy. She exited the room quickly and set off for class.

Korra took a seat in the front row of the lecture hall. Motor learning happened to be one of her favorite classes. Something about the way the body worked excited her. Although she highly anticipated class, the gentle humming filled her head. She moved her fingers rhythmically, playing notes to harmonize with the sound. She itched for her guitar, but she had no time for that today. Deflated, she concentrated on her professor's lecture.

The week took a heavy toll on her. It was filled with intense training regimen, tests, and tons of appointments at the shop. She released a big sigh as she plopped onto her couch in her apartment. Naga curled up next to her, distracted by her favorite chew toy. Korra opened her phone, shooting texts to Mako and Bolin.

**Korra:** Hey guys, you wanna do anything tonight? I have tomorrow off, so I can chill tonight.

She placed her phone down, moving to go into the kitchen. "I'm starving, girl. What should I make?" Naga hopped down from the couch and began pawing at the fridge. Korra threw open the door and stared at emptiness. "Damn, I forgot to buy groceries. Guess I'm gonna have to go somewhere." She paused, tracing her tattoo absentmindedly. "Screw that, let's get pizza." Naga barked in assent, making Korra giggle as she stroked thick fur.

After stuffing her face, she tossed the remaining bread crust to Naga who scarfed it down quickly. She patted her bloated stomach and released a loud burp. Her phone lit up and she read Mako's name on the front.

**Mako:** Hey Korra. Sorry but I gotta study this weekend. I think Bolin is trying to hang out with Opal. Maybe we can meet up tomorrow.

**Korra:** No big deal, just hit me up tomorrow

Disappointed, Korra frowned and tossed her phone on the table. She gathered her trash, deciding that she was going to head out regardless.

* * *

Korra opened the door to the Lotus. She wanted to relax after a demanding week, settling to smoke hookah. She strode to her usual spot located in the back, melting into the couch beneath. Korra sprawled out, closing her eyes momentarily. _This is exactly what I need. _Shifting next to her caused her to open her eyes, meeting brilliant jade spheres looking directly at her.

"You look comfy." A slight smile played on rich ruby lips. "Is there anything I can get you?" Korra scrambled to straighten up, feeling slightly embarrassed for resembling a starfish. She coughed and felt her cheeks heat up.

"Heh, it's been a long week. But yeah, can I order a hookah…" She paused, unsure of the girl's name.

"Asami," the slender girl provided once she realized Korra was searching for a name.

"Asami? Pretty name." Korra thought out loud. Recognizing her thoughts weren't silent, she sputtered, "Can I please order a hookah, Asami?" Korra fidgeted dumbly, unsure why she was acting so awkwardly.

"Thanks." She smiled shyly and continued, "Do you know what you'd like or do you need a menu to look over?"

"I have something in mind." Korra stated, trying to sound more confident. "I'll take blue mist and absolute zero mixed, please."

"Blue mist and absolute zero, you got it. Do you want it chilled?"

"I'll take whatever you think is best."

"Perfect. I'll be back with your hookah in a few minutes." With that, Asami turned to walk away. Korra watched as jet-black hair bounced with each step. She leaned back and began drumming her fingers to the soft beat in the background. She mentally slapped herself for forgetting her guitar. She'd been meaning to work on the harmony to the humming she heard earlier in the week. It strangely reminded her of the world that frequented her dreams. It was soft and lulling, practically emanating serenity. She could nearly picture the entire song. Tender vocals entrancing the listener with faint picking of guitar strings harmonizing, filling the song while matching the key changes and pitch to perfectly complement the enchanting tune. A steady beat creates the stage for the brilliant colors that entwine and mesh together forming the beam that shoots into the heavens. Synthesizers chime in to illustrate the bizarre creatures roaming in the endless fields of flora.

A small chuckle broke her vision, throwing her back into reality. "Am I always going to catch you with your eyes closed?" Korra examined the woman before her. Spirals of long, raven locks settled in loose curls on her enviable chest. A playful smirk rested on her face as one arm rested on the hem of her black jeans with the other holding the glass and metal contraption.

Korra cleared her throat and sat up to face Asami. She placed a hand behind her neck and scratched it absently. "Sorry, I was zoned out. I was caught up in the music." She said truthfully.

Asami's eyes softened, her mischievous smirk vanishing, "Sorry for interrupting. I was just teasing you some. I figured you wanted your hookah." Korra interjected, feeling bad for making her uncomfortable. "No, no—please don't feel bad. It's no problem, really. I just get caught up in my head sometimes, you know? I appreciate you bringing this to me." Korra stammered, trying to find the words to explain.

Asami nodded her head, "I understand. I have those moments too. But as far as the hookah, it's no problem—it's my job." Giving Korra a good-humored smile to relax the girl, "I got it started for you. Good choice by the way." Asami said, expelling swirling vapor from painted lips.

"It's my favorite!" Korra exclaimed. Pale hands passed the hose to her.

"Let me know if I can get you anything else. Enjoy!" Asami winked. Korra smiled appreciatively and inhaled deeply from the hose as Asami left. She released the smoke slowly from her mouth, observing the smoke billow and disappear into the air. The familiar tingle and light-headed feeling swarmed her body causing her to relax considerably. She gazed forward locking onto emerald eyes. Korra averted her gaze, taking another large hit. She leaned back as she scanned the room. It was a relatively stable night, the Lotus peppered lightly with bodies. She watched Asami from afar, noticing her weave gracefully from table to table to ensure satisfaction from her customers. Korra enjoyed observing people work. She could tell Asami was the type that liked staying occupied and struggled when she had little to do. Korra could relate since she worked the same way. She hated sitting around at work, so she busied herself with projects or inspecting her equipment. Korra assumed that's what Kenji appreciated about her. She took pride in every aspect of her work, from keeping her room and instruments clean to being extremely meticulous with her sketches or clients. Asami looked as if she worked to the beat of the music; moving with flair and poise that caught attention of others, but nothing overly exaggerated. Korra wondered if it was natural or if it was her intent. She shifted her gaze to look preoccupied with something else as Asami approached. Korra took another long drag and released it unhurriedly. She caught Asami watching as she moved in front of Korra. Asami crossed her arms loosely over a streamlined black jacket rimmed with crimson that covered a white shirt with the Lotus written on the chest.

"How am I doing out there?"

Korra furrowed her brow in confusion. "Huh?" She said unintelligently.

"You've been staring at me for the past twenty minutes. I figured you had a good idea of my quality of work", she stated slyly. Korra nearly choked on the smoke caught in her throat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare." Korra explained. "I just like watching people work. You move pretty fluidly and keep busy. I'm sure your boss appreciates that." Korra rambled. Asami, not expecting a detailed answer—especially one laced with a compliment—became flushed. Whatever witty comment she has was lost. She shook her head slightly, making Korra feel like she said something wrong. Korra opened her mouth to explain further, but was interrupted with a genuine thank you.

"Not many people pay attention like that." Asami said honestly. "I'm sorry, I realized never caught your name."

"Oh, I'm Korra." She extended her hand to shake. Asami straightened up, grasping her hand professionally and gave her a firm handshake.

"Pleasure to meet you, Korra."

"You too, Asami" They released their grip and Asami stepped back giving Korra some room.

"Nice smoke rings by the way. You were getting some good distance."

"I guess I wasn't the only one watching." Korra joked. Asami put her hands up in defense. "Hey, I just appreciate good rings when I see them." Asami said candidly. She shifted, pausing, as words hung on her lips. "I've actually seen you a few times before." She pointed to her arm, "I recognize your tattoo." Korra reached toward her arm, looking at it intently.

"Really? Well, I guess it is pretty unique. I do come here pretty often…I don't think I've seen you around though." Korra mumbled, searching her mind to recollect any memory of Asami.

"I used to come here often—I'm friends with the owner. I wanted to help out and she needed another person on the floor conveniently." The slender girl explained.

"That makes sense." A fleeting memory flashed in her head. She recalled exchanging glances briefly, catching vivid emerald eyes as she sat in the Lotus.

_How could I forget that face? _Asami was extremely attractive for a woman. She was semi-envious of her striking feminine features, but she could appreciate eye-catching individuals.

"Oh wait, I remember seeing you briefly last week…it was pretty late—I had just gotten off of work."

"Yep, that's the time! I'm pretty good at recognizing faces."

"And apparently tattoos." Korra interjected. Asami chuckled lightly as she nodded.

"Where do you work? She asked, green eyes swirling with interest.

"I work at the tattoo shop across the street" Korra stated.

"Incognito? I've been hearing that they do great work there. Actually, I had a man walk in earlier that day. He carried a drawing with him—he seemed pleased." Asami smiled sadly, remembering the circumstance. Korra shot her eyes up at Asami and matched the sad smile.

"I know who you're talking about. His name is Hoenhiem. I actually tattooed his piece. I don't think I'll be forgetting him anytime soon." Korra realized Asami understood what the tattoo meant.

"The drawing was lovely. I'm sure you did it justice." She reassured and switched gears, "I should get back to the floor. I'll come back to check on you." The corners of Korra's mouth lifted in a smile. Once Asami departed, she looked at her phone. 10:24—It was pretty early. She was glad she decided to go to the Lotus. Asami seemed like a good person. She inhaled more smoke and puffed a large ring. She looked around to see if the Asami saw it, but she was nowhere to be seen. Korra lost herself to the music, reveling in the relaxing ambience that the Lotus provided. She made a mental note to bring her guitar next time. When Asami returned, Korra was once again lost in thought.

"Everything all right over here?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes, thanks—I'm doing great. I just wish I knew what's playing. I really like the music tonight."

A bright smile revealing perfect teeth stretched across her face. "You like it? This is actually my playlist." She said cheerfully.

"You have good taste." Korra said earnestly. "Who is this?" Listening for a few moments, Asami spoke.

"Right now is Iron and Wine: Communion Cups and Someone's Coat. It's a bunch of indie and instrumental stuff. Maybe I can give you a list of bands." Asami suggested.

"Definitely. We should share and exchange music sometime."

"I'd like that." She said genuinely.


	4. Chapter 4

Korra ended up staying until yawns overwhelmed her. She and Asami conversed about music all night, revealing each other's favorite bands and musicians. They exchanged numbers, agreeing to meet up outside of the Lotus.

Her eyelids drooped and sleep eventually overcame her. She walked aimlessly through patches of wildflowers. The world around her darkened and the blossoms disintegrated into the cragged surface beneath. Although it was stifling warm, goose bumps rose on her skin and the hair on the back of her neck stood in warning. Her surroundings changed rapidly from the tranquil and peaceful land and dissolved to seemingly lifeless and desolate. Thunder clapped angrily in the distance and suddenly dark, enraged creatures edged rapidly towards her. Her instincts kicked in, causing her to sprint blindly into a foreboding forest. It was devoid of life, almost as if a bomb eradicated all in its path, leaving marred trees and fissures in the ground. She felt herself shrinking as fear coated her veins. An bearded, elderly man approach as she cradled her body.

"I was wondering when we'd meet again, Avatar." Fear kept her frozen in place, her blue eyes widening as he stepped towards her. "Don't be afraid, young avatar, my name is Iroh. It's been a long time since we've seen each other last."

A weak croak left her throat. "I don't know you…" Panic overwhelmed her and she began firing questions at the white-bearded man. "How is it you know who I am? What were those things? Where are we?"

He put a hand up to quiet her and gave her a small, reassuring smile. "Come with me and I'll answer all of your questions." Terror made her heart race and she questioned if she should trust him. She searched her surroundings frantically knowing that those creatures were soon to be upon her. It seemed like she had no alternative so she resigned to going with him. Tentatively, she pushed herself from the ground, wary of the man but too scared to be by herself. Understanding she made her choice, the pudgy, aged man moved forward. They wove silently through the forsaken woods, letting the time pass for a while before she mustered the courage to speak, but was cut off before she could.

"The spirit world has been out of balance for a long time, young avatar."

"I'm Korr—"

"I know who you are." Iroh stated, effectively silencing her. "You once mediated this world with the physical world, but for a very long time, the connection has been severed. Darkness threatens to overwhelm this world and yours. Light exists in you, Korra. I can sense Raava within." She listened, but with each word she became more and more confused. Nothing he said made any sense: Avatar? Spirit World? Raava? She had no idea what he was going on about. Sensing her dismay and confusion, the older man turned to face Korra. "Don't worry, I will explain." He lightened up considerably, "but first, let's have some ginseng tea. I'm famous for it."

She nodded reluctantly and fell in step behind the old man. With each step he took, the path restored to its natural state of glowing, blossoming flora. It shone starkly; carving a channel in the grey, barren wasteland that plagued the land. Unexpectedly, the world shifted around her and she found herself in front of a cozy hut surrounded by a vast expanse of trickling streams and more plants than she could count. A table appeared before them and he moved unhurriedly to set it.

"Have a seat, Korra." He pulled a chair out and gestured for her to sit. She eyed him cautiously as she took her seat. He extended his arm to reach for a teapot, but before his hand settled on the china, she instinctively reached for it. He paused, watching her closely. She grasped the wooden handle, realizing she recognized it somehow though she had never seen it before. Brown hands gingerly traced the beige swirl on the outside of the grey china causing flashes of vague memories to race through her. She shot back her hand reflexively severing the connection of the memories of unknown people.

"Ah, I see you remember it?" Iroh said gesturing to the clay teapot. "This is the teapot you carried Raava in during your previous life." She opened her mouth to speak as she searched for the right words to say.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, old man." She said more ferociously than intended, but she was irritated that she didn't understand. Amber eyes seared into hers.

"You are the avatar, Korra." He stated simply as wind whipped his long snow-white beard.

"I don't even know what that means. I'm Korra—just a student. Nothing more, nothing less." She said defeated because he obviously was missing her point. Iroh chuckled lightly, causing his round belly to move up and down. His smile faded, seriousness settled over his features.

"Korra, you are the avatar. Meaning, you are the master of all four elements—water, earth, fire, and air. The avatar's duty is to establish balance in both the spirit and physical world." He drew in a long breath, "In your previous life, you were deceived by the spirit of darkness to help release him from his hold of Raava—the spirit of light—during their battle. Once he was free, your previous life, Avatar Wan, learned that Vaatu manipulated him so he could send both the physical and spirit world in darkness for ten thousand years. Vowing that he would correct his mistake and maintain balance, he fused with Raava to possess each of the elements to establish harmony and keep the worlds from plunging into darkness."

Having enough of his crazy talk, she cut him off. "I think you have the wrong person. I'm just a student at Republic City University. I don't know anything about the "spirit world" or any of this past life nonsense. I don't possess any power over the elements."

He hardened his timeworn face, amber eyes piercing into her, "No Korra, you are the avatar; you are marked by Raava. Before Avatar Wan passed, he promised Raava that he would serve the world in each life." He placed a wrinkled hand onto Korra's back. Warm sensation engulfed her; every particle of her being buzzed with stunning energy, setting her body afire. Blinding white light drowned all around her, memories of thousands of lives before her flashed fleetingly before her eyes. Suddenly, a vivid memory of light and dark energy clashed in a raging battle for dominance. Thunderous sound echoed in land devastated by the assault.

It ended in a field ravaged and plagued by warfare with older man with bloodied, grey hair dressed in battle gear slumped against a stone slab. Arrows, bodies, and fire littered all around. With devastation surrounding him and knowing death was closing in, he croaked, "I'm sorry Raava, I failed to bring peace." He struggled to breathe, "Even with Vaatu locked away, darkness still plagues humanity." Guilt and failure riddled him as he stared into the sky that glowed red from the roaring flames. "It wasn't enough time."

A soft, feminine voice answered from within. "Don't worry…we will be together for all of your lifetimes and we will never give up." He leaned back his head, letting death overtake him.

He gently removed his hand, "Raava is strong within you. You must restore balance." All faded around her.

* * *

Korra woke up gasping for air causing Naga to shift from the movement. A small sheen of sweat glossed her body. She clawed at her mind trying to store her dream into memory, but all she could remember from the fogginess of waking up was an elderly, bearded man with glinting amber eyes explaining she was the avatar and needed to restore balance. She sat up faster than she intended causing her vision to blur momentarily. She threw her legs over the side of her bed and stumbled to the bathroom. She flipped on the light causing spots to dance in front of her eyes. Her whole body tingled strangely and she felt a need to look at her back. She removed her tank top, turning her bare upper half to get a good look in the mirror. She stared at her reflection, inspecting her intricate birthmark. She searched for any signs of change. Korra supposed it was brighter than normal, but nothing to freak out about, but she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to it. Her whole body felt different, but she couldn't pinpoint what exactly felt different. All of her senses seemed heightened. _I probably smoked too much hookah. _Officially awake, she took a towel to rinse of the sweat that covered her body and threw a clean sports bra on. She strode back to bed to find her phone. The small device glowed—6:22 am. She sighed heavily since this was her day to rest and she hoped to sleep through the morning. Resigning to start her day, she figured she could work out to release the strange sensation that spread throughout her body.

Throughout the morning, Korra's body felt in tune with all of her surroundings. She could feel the air around her, the ground below, and everything in between. It was as if it called to her but she had no response for it. It was the first time in a long time she had an entire day and night to herself, so she found herself struggling to find things to keep her preoccupied. Remembering that she exchanged numbers with Asami last night, she unlocked her phone and typed a message.

**Korra:** Hey Asami, it's Korra from the Lotus. I was wondering if you'd like to hang out today…if you're not busy and want to.

She almost set her phone down, but saw three dots blinking as Asami typed in her response.

**Asami:** Oh hey, Korra! I'm finishing up on catching up with homework, so I'll be free later and I'd love to hang out. What did you have in mind?

Korra sat staring at her phone, fingers resting on the screen as she tried to figure out plans. After deciding on something that Asami might like, she thumbed her response.

**Korra:** I was thinking that I could whip up some food at the apartment and then maybe go out for drinks later. Truthfully, I'm not very good at planning, so maybe we can figure it out when you get here?

**Asami:** That sounds great. Just send me your address and I'll head over around 5.

Korra shot a text back with her address told her she'd see her soon. Excited to have company over, she left with Naga to buy some groceries. Browsing through crowded the street market; she purchased items to make one of her favorite artic dishes her mom taught her. As back up, she bought enough to make a quick secondary meal just in case Asami doesn't like it. Korra glanced over at Naga who was edging closer and closer to the fish stand. She laughed lightly and bought extra fish since it was Naga's favorite. It was a sunny, cloudless day and she basked in the warmth of the sun while they made their way to her favorite microbrewery to purchase a twelve pack of amber ale that's infused with caramel and crystal malt. She became great friends with the owner since she tattooed multiple pieces on him when she started at Incognito, so he always provided her with his newest concoctions. She waved to him once she left and made her way back to her apartment.

She placed the groceries on the counter top and checked the time. It was still pretty early in the afternoon, so she elected to take a quick shower and start prepping the meal for her and Asami. She peeled back dirty clothes and jumped into the shower. The water felt different than normally almost as if she could feel it finding the most fluid route to travel as it ran down her body. Brown hands collected the water and could feel the turbulent particles from the drops from the showerhead crash into the small pool she created. It was different than the actual sensation of water that excited the touch receptors in her hands. It was as if it was an extension of her and that she could feel the water expand as the droplets hit the tiny puddle in her hands. She could sense the particles bonding and coalescing in a muted way. She opened her hands, watching the water cascade to the floor of the bathtub through the gap. Korra was confounded to why she felt her nerves excited by things that normally she didn't give a second thought to. Even where she stood, she could feel the pressure and fluctuations in the air to the reverberations from the ground. Casting the inexplicable sensations from her thoughts, she hurried to wash up. Sopping wet from her shower, she quickly dried her athletic frame with her towel. She migrated to her closet and flipped through her wardrobe, blue eyes scanning each article of clothing. She settled for a white tank top that had one of her favorite rock bands—Nothing More—in geometric shapes in teal. Throwing on a dark pair of jeans that had tears down the pant legs and pair of boots, she set off to the kitchen. Naga followed her dutifully, watching her with curious eyes. Korra bent down and Naga tackled her, demanding affection from her. They wrestled on the ground for a few minutes and Korra gave her pup a big squeeze. Naga wagged her tail lovingly and gave her a wet lick on her face. Korra feigned disgust and Naga covered her snout with her paw, giving her the most adorable face.

"Damn it, Naga. You're too cute for your own good." She exclaimed exasperatedly with a cheeky smile on her face. The giant dog hopped up quickly, giving her as smug of a look that a dog could give. "But seriously, I gotta cook. No more interruptions." She said accusatorily while pointing a finger at Naga. Korra strode to her record player and tossed an instrumental mix on the turntable. After adjusting the volume, she started to unpack the groceries and began expertly cutting up shallots, herbs, and veggies. She extracted lemon juice, placing it into a bowl. She added the tomatoes, shallots, and herbs whisked the mix together. She grabbed foil and created makeshift boats to place the fillets she purchased at the market. Coating the fish with olive oil, salt and pepper, she drizzled the lemon mixture into the foil boats to marinate it. She sealed the foil boats and turned the knob for her oven so it could preheat. She reached for a small pot to boil vegetable stock and a small amount of water for the quinoa. She blended a few springs of rosemary and other aromatic spices to enhance the flavor. Korra tossed dirty dishes into the sink and decided she'd pick up her guitar to pass the time. She sauntered to her living room, muting the volume on the record player. She'd been itching to play ever sing she heard the mellifluous humming in the locker room. Recanting the sound, she fiddled around on the neck of her Taylor guitar to find the key. After a few attempts, she plucked the scale that matched key. She smiled to herself and began toying with the notes in the scale, trying to establish a rhythmic pattern. Her right hand moved quickly picking the strings as her left hand hammered on and pulled off notes on the neck of the guitar.

* * *

Asami stared at her reflection as she skillfully applied her cosmetics. Happy with the outcome, she looked at the clock in the corner of the counter. It was nearly time for her to leave for Korra's apartment. She put her hands in her hair and fluffed it, the long, glossy locks settling perfectly on her shoulders. She scanned her appearance, happy that she decided on a white shirt that bared her shoulders slightly and drooped low enough without it being overly revealing with a maroon bolero jacket that extended just past her elbows. She bent down to lace up her boots, brushing off her black pants on the way down. Standing up, she walked to her dresser to pick up her phone and keys to take off. Asami strode silently to the motorcycle she built, grabbing her helmet and gloves on the way to put it on. She placed the key into the ignition and revved up the sleek black crotch rocket causing it to roar as she threw back the kickstand. Once her engine was thoroughly warm and turned her GPS on, she pulled in the clutch lever and kicked the bike into first gear, speeding off to Korra's apartment. She weaved in and out of lanes, reveling in the wind whipping around her on the road. Onlookers stared openly at her, taking in her beautiful machine of a bike. The jet-black motorcycle had thin crimson stripes on that edged the fairings and gas tank along with custom rims that matched the color scheme. Wanting to show off slightly, she dropped gears and zoomed ahead.

She arrived a few minutes before schedule, so she shut off her bike and opened the compartment under the seat to retrieve some perfume. The only thing she despised about riding was the smell that lingered—exhaust from other vehicles on the other road. She removed her helmet, shaking her hair slightly to fix it while spritzing some cherry blossom perfume onto her. She strapped the helmet to the hook she installed and walked to the door to the complex. Luckily, she didn't have to buzz up for Korra to open the door since a woman walked out as she was coming in. She checked her phone to make sure she had the right apartment number and made her way upstairs. Once she was on the correct floor, an enticing aroma that filled the hallway instantly hit her. She silently hoped that it was coming from Korra's apartment, but a soft melodic tune emitted through the hallway, abruptly dispelled those thoughts. Asami stopped in front of Korra's door and realized that the sound was coming from inside. It started off slowly with light plucking of strings and it fluctuated from intricate picking to soft strumming. It was absolutely entrancing and it almost caused her to begin humming along, but a sharp, off-key note and a very audible curse shook her from the hypnotizing sound. She wondered how long she'd been standing there for. Determining that it was probably too long, she knocked on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fuck!" Korra spat angrily at her dumb fingers. She was just getting into the groove of the sound, but she had to screw it up. A knock at her door cut her off from chastising herself more. "Just a second!" She scrambled to put her guitar down and nearly sprinted to the door. She opened it up and saw Asami standing with a small smile played on her lips.

"Hey, Korra."

Korra looked at how well put together Asami looked and realized that she probably looked disheveled from wrestling with Naga and cooking. "Hey, Asami—good to see you. Come on in!" She held the door open with one hand to allow Asami to walk in while she frantically fixed her appearance with her other hand. She closed the door and watched Asami take in her apartment. Part of her was a little self-conscious because she hadn't had anyone over other than her family and Mako and Bolin. She stepped beside Asami and awkwardly put her hand behind her neck, "Welcome to my humble abode." She gestured dramatically causing Asami to laugh.

"Thanks for having me over. By the way, it smells amazing in here. I could smell it all the way from the stairs." Asami said, turning to face Korra.

"Oh really? The food should almost be finished. I'm cooking you a classic dish from my home. If you end not liking it, I have a back up prepared."

Asami was taken aback by the generosity from Korra. Not only was she cooking for her, she had a second meal in case she didn't like it. She smiled warmly at Korra, "I'm sure it'll be great. But thank you for doing that—it's really nice of you." Her blue eyes lit up and extended a hand to lean on the counter…but missed because she was flustered by the gratitude. "Heh—it's no big deal, honestly." She said trying to act like a normal human being. Korra had never been the best at conversing or being smooth. "Anyway, make yourself at home. Mi casa es tu casa. I'm gonna check up on the food to see how it's cooking."

She watched Asami walk into her living room, her eyes scanning all of her belongings. She took a particular liking to one of Korra's paintings. Her hand traveled upward, her fingers almost touching art but hovered slightly over. She realized she'd been watching Asami too long, so she went to the oven to open one of the foil wraps. She took the quinoa off the stove and turned the oven off since the fish was completely cooked. Korra heard a noise come from Asami, but missed it. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What'd you say?"

Asami chuckled some and repeated, "These paintings and sketches are really amazing. Did you make these?"

Korra glanced to the wall and flushed some at Asami's compliment. "Yeah, I did. Most of these come from dreams that I have. The really big one you were looking at is a world I constantly dream about. It's hard to capture all the details since it's always changing some, but more or less this is what it looks like."

"It's beautiful, honestly. I wish I could go somewhere like this for vacation in real life. It seems so tranquil and peaceful." She trailed off to Korra in wistfulness, but regained herself. "Anyway, since you opened the oven my mouth has been watering."

"Oh yeah! The food! It's cooling off, so I'll set up the table. Do you want anything to drink? I have water, tea, and some beer that I picked up from this microbrewery that my friend owns…"

"I'll definitely go with the beer—it is the weekend after all and we should celebrate a new friendship." She shot Korra a playful smile that reached her emerald eyes.

Korra walked to the fridge as Asami took a seat at her dark wooden dining table, popping open two beers. She handed them to her as she gathered the plates to set for dinner. She collected the quinoa and fillets and placed them in serving dishes to arrange on the dining table. Korra skipped to the living room to unmute the music, so they could have some background noise. She took a seat next to Asami.

"All right, that should be everything. I figured I'd play some music since it's weirdly quiet in here and the fact that's all we talked about yesterday. So, now you can get a sample of the stuff I listen to." Korra stated matter-of-factly.

"Everything looks great, Korra. Thanks again for preparing this. Here's to you—" Asami lifted up her bottle to toast to her.

"No no no…this is to bomb-ass food that reminds me of home and new friends." She said with a goofy grin. They clinked bottles and took a hearty swig.

"Damn, Haji really outdid himself with this brew." She reveled in the rich caramel and malty taste.

"Yeah, this is really good. I'm going to have to buy some when I get the chance." Asami claimed. Korra placed food on both plates and bowed her head for a moment, thanking the spirits for the meal. Asami watched her in wonder. Korra opened her eyes and met green ones that had confusion written all over them.

"In my culture, we thank the spirits for the food and drinks we are provided. There are legends that state humans and spirits worked together in harmony for the things that we had. In the artic, you could maybe imagine before technology that harvesting food was rather difficult. They said that the spirits would help people gather food and made sure people stayed safe while traveling to trade with other tribes. It's a tradition that's been passed since and I was always told to be thankful for the things we have in life—even if the spirits are just myth and legend." Korra explained.

"Wow, I didn't know that. That's beautiful though. Is it okay if I do the same?"

The question caught Korra off guard, "Oh—yeah…if you want to. We can do it together if you like. Normally we thank the spirits with whomever we share the meal with, but I haven't done that since I've been here…"

Asami nodded her head and Korra took her hand lightly. Asami caught on it was time to bow her head and close her eyes. Korra softly spoke, "Spirits, thank you for the meal you have given us. We also thank you for bringing Asami here safely. We rejoice in the new friendships you've provided us and ask that you continue to guide our souls on the path of virtue, gratitude, selflessness, and courage."

Once finished, Korra lifted her head, meeting a soft gaze from Asami. "Thanks for doing that with me. I haven't done that since I was home. Anyway, let's eat before this food gets cold." They dug into their plates and Korra watched Asami closely. "Soo…what do you thi—" A soft moan of pleasure escaped Asami's lips causing Korra to laugh. "Nevermind. I guess I won't have to make you the back up meal."

"This is so amazing." Asami took another bite. "Where did you learn to cook this?"

"My mom taught me how to cook when I was younger and since I love this so much, I damn near perfected this dish."

"I want to thank the spirits for your cooking." Korra howled with laughter causing Asami to laugh hard also. Once they devoured their meal, they grabbed another round of beer and plopped onto the couch.

"Is it okay if my dog comes in? I didn't want to have her out here just in case you were allergic or afraid…she's a really big pup."

Asami lit up excitedly. "Yeah, of course. I love dogs! I didn't know you had one." Matching Asami's excitement, Korra whistled for Naga and the white dog sprinted in.

"This is Naga. She's pretty much my other half. You can pet her—she loves attention." Asami ruffled the white fur and Naga wagged her tail happily nearly knocking Korra's guitar down. Reflexively, she grabbed the guitar before falling and placed it out of harm's way.

"I heard you playing in the hallway when I was coming in. It was really good." Asami admitted. "You are really talented—I mean, you can draw, tattoo people, cook, and play guitar." Korra blushed causing her cheeks to turn a deep shade of red. She rubbed her the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Oh, I just dabble around in a lot honestly. I could be a lot better though…but thank you. I didn't realize you heard me playing…but I guess that makes sense since you knocked on the door and I had my guitar in my hands. Truthfully, I've been itching to play since last week, but I was so busy I didn't have the time. I heard someone humming in the locker room earlier this week and it was insanely pretty. I just wanted to create more to the sound, but unfortunately, I can't sing the song…I can only add to it." She fixed on her painting.

Asami furled her brow, "Wait, you said in the locker room this past week?" Korra confused by the question, raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, it was Monday morning." She grabbed her guitar, "It sounded like this—" She plucked notes, recreating the song she heard. Asami's eyes widened and shock covered her features.

"I hummed that in the shower and after I got out." She shook her head; stunned that Korra was listening since she thought she was alone. "My mom used to sing to me when I was younger and I had a dream she sang that to me the night before." Sorrow crept into Asami's features, but she smiled nonetheless.

"If that was really you singing, you have an amazing voice. I stood in there for a while listening, but left cause I felt like a creep after standing there so long. It inspired me to play what you heard in the hallway." Korra said honestly, making Asami's cheeks flush.

"You really think that I sing nicely? I didn't know anyone was there…" Asami trailed off.

"Have you never sung in front of anyone before? I was standing there a pretty long time just listening to you humming. It was really something special—it reminded me of me dream world." Korra shifted her eyes back to the painting. "It was as if you captured it perfectly."

"No, I really only sing in the shower or in the car."

A sheepish grin crawled on to Korra's features and she moved to face Asami full on. Unsure of what Korra was doing, she arched an eyebrow. "What are you thinking?" She asked wearily.

"I'm thinking that you should sing it for me. I've been dying all week to hear it again, but resigned to the fact that it probably wouldn't happen again. Truthfully, it's been stuck in my head since…actually, that's a big part of the reason I was zoned out at the Lotus. All I wanted to do was pick up my guitar and play along to it."

Asami vigorously shook her head, "Oh no no no—I'm really not that good honestly. I mean—"

Korra grabbed Asami's hands that she was flailing in front of her. "Asami, I don't tell random people that they are good at singing. I honestly didn't even know it was you until a minute ago." To put Asami at ease, she said, "How about we make a deal? They only people that have ever heard me play are my two best guy friends and my second family, but I've never played for someone I just met. If I play you a few songs then you can hum the melody you sang in the locker room."

Asami considered Korra's request for a moment, but Korra added, "We bonded over music! It only serves right that we do this today. Besides, I've always wanted someone I could play along with. C'mon, whatdya say?" She released Asami's hands and gave a pleading look to her.

* * *

Asami's nerves were on edge—she'd never sung in front of anyone, let alone a stranger. She looked into pristine blue eyes that were practically begging for her to say yes. How could she say no? Korra invited her over and cooked her a delicious meal. Plus, she would get to hear her perform. She loved hearing people play guitar.

"Fine, but I have two conditions." Korra's face brightened, giving her a lopsided grin.

"Name it!"

"First, you can't laugh…" Korra began to shake her head fervently and was about to speak, but Asami continued, "Second, I want you to sing also. I don't care if you're good or not, but it'll put me at ease."

A desperate expression covered the Korra's face. "That's not fair! You realllllyy don't want to hear me sing. Your ears might bleed."

"Those are my terms—take it or leave it." She said to Korra with stubbornness etched onto her features and Korra knew she wasn't going to change her mind. Asami watched her sigh in resignation.

"Fine, fine. I'm only agreeing because it'll kill me if I don't hear it again." Korra stated, slightly upset she now had to sing. Asami watched as Korra adjusted the guitar in her lap and tuned the high string down. A small frown crossed her face as she directed her blue eyes to search for something. She grabbed a small metal piece and placed it on the neck of the guitar. Asami realized that it changed the key of the strings. They sat silently, Asami watching attentively to Korra's actions. Korra stiffened some, tense because she now had an audience listening. She plucked a few strings and instantly muted the sound.

"Sorry, I'm a little bit nervous. I haven't really done this before—y'know, sing…" Asami nodded silently, trying to give Korra some reassurance. "This is called Sparks by Coldplay." She placed her right hand on the neck and began strumming lightly, creating a slow rhythm. She cleared her throat as her hands ran down the neck, playing each chord softly.

_Did I drive you away?_

_I know what you'll say_

_You'll say oh, sing one you know_

_But I promise you this_

_I'll always look out for you_

_Yeah, that's what I'll do_

_Say I…_

_I say I…_

_My heart is yours_

_It's you that I hold onto_

_Yeah, that's what I'll do_

_And I know I was wrong_

_But I won't let you down_

_Oh yeah I will, yeah I will,_

_Yes I will_

_I said I…_

_I cry I…_

_Yeah, I saw sparks_

_Yeah, I saw sparks_

_Yeah, I saw sparks_

_Yeah, I saw sparks_

_Sing it out loud_

_Loud…_

_Loud…_

_Loud…_

The last strum resonated in the quiet of the apartment. No one said a word for a minute as they both took in the song. Asami stared at Korra, sentences refusing to form coherently. She didn't expect the soft, mezzo-soprano sound that emitted from Korra. She took Korra seriously when she said she couldn't sing, so to hear the mellow and near ethereal sound that left her mouth caught Asami by surprise. Korra fidgeted uncomfortably, no doubt due to the shocked expression written clearly on Asami's pale face.

"I told you I wasn't very good—" Finally able to speak, she immediately cut Korra off.

"What can you _not _do?" She asked seriously. She caught Korra's eyebrows shoot up, perplexed by her statement.

"What do you mean?"

"That was so good. I can't believe I fell for the 'I can't sing' number."

Wha—No, no, no. It really wasn't that good." Korra stated, flustered by her assumptions.

"I'll be the judge of that. Really, it was wonderful. You should sing more often. Seriously."

Korra averted her eyes away from her awkwardly—she did not expect that reaction whatsoever. "Well…thanks, I guess." She didn't know what else to say, so she stayed transfixed on the guitar. "It's your turn now."

The statement elicited a chuckle from Asami, causing Korra to meet her emerald eyes once again. "You have a few more songs to play—and now I'm really excited to hear them." She watched Korra's cheeks burn brightly. Korra grumbled disappointedly, but she held to her word and began to retune the string she changed and placed the metal clamp lower on the neck.

Korra finished after two more songs, so Asami clapped loudly. "All right, all right. Enough of me, it's definitely your turn now." Korra said as she gave her a toothy grin. Realizing she was now expected to sing, Asami became extremely nervous. She took a hand to smooth her hair—an impulsive action she always did when she was anxious. Korra waited patiently as Asami collected herself.

"If you want, I can play the intro I was working on and then you can come in when you're ready." Korra offered when she caught Asami's nervousness.

"I really don't have any lyrics. It was hummed to me in my dream."

"Don't worry, just do what you did in the locker room and I'll make it work. Maybe later we can put words to it." Asami straightened some, giving a cue to Korra that she was ready. She fingered around the neck for a few seconds, locating the notes she played earlier. She nodded her head in satisfaction when she hit the notes she wanted and began to pluck the strings in succession. It started off slowly with a few false harmonics and gradually increased pace. Asami watched Korra concentrate as she moved her fingers expertly over the fret board while picking multiple strings with her right hand. She could hear the melody replay in her head as she followed the notes. There was a slight pause and she met Korra's sapphire eyes briefly as she breathed in.

* * *

She nearly stopped playing when Asami began singing. The angelic voice swirled around her ears making her to become breathless suddenly. It took every ounce of her concentration to not mess up. She gaped at Asami who now had her eyes closed as she harmonized with Korra. She soaked up every feature of the woman sitting across from her, trying to engrave every note that left painted lips to memory. It was hauntingly beautiful and she was hypnotized by the intoxicating vocals. Korra worked the strings of the guitar to give justice to Asami's voice and the world that she was reminded of. After what seemed like an eternity-one that Korra didn't want to leave-Asami stopped singing. Korra ended the song on a soft chord that echoed until it was deathly silent. She remained transfixed on Asami. Something shifted between them, but she couldn't tell what. Her emerald eyes did not relent either. They sat staring at each other in silence for an unknown amount of time until Naga nudged Korra. They looked at each other and busted out in laughter. Korra rubbed Naga tenderly, but once the dog had her fill, she returned to her chew toy. She looked back at Asami who was watching the exchange. The smile disappeared from her face, giving Asami a serious look. She shuffled nervously under Korra's gaze, her eyes questioning.

She opened her mouth and then closed, words dying on her tongue as she struggled to structure what she wanted to say. She repeated the action a few times before settling to say, "I'm really at a loss of words. You stole my breath away the moment you started singing. Even if I tried to put into words how amazing that was, I still wouldn't do it justice. So…I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you and I really hope we can do that again." She bit her lip, silently reprimanding herself for saying something so corny. A gentle hand rested on hers and she looked up meeting a very coy smile.

"That was probably the most genuine compliment I've ever received. Thank you for not laughing."

"_Laugh?! _No way! Seriously, Asami—"

"I wasn't finished." Asami chuckled some, "I've never felt the way I did just then. It's like it came pouring out of me. It released something that I've held onto for so long—I just—I'm happy we did this." She finished and Korra smiled brightly.

"Agreed. We're gonna have to do this again, especially now that I've heard that. I don't even know how I'm going to listen to music anymore. It's like you put everyone else to shame." Her pale cheeks flushed and she gave her a shrewd smile. Asami wasn't sure if Korra was trying to actively compliment her and lay on the moves, but something told her Korra was being honestly sincere.

Switching topics, Asami asked "So, what's next on the agenda? Didn't you say something about grabbing drinks?"

"Oh yeah! We can hit up the Red Dragon if you're interested or we can crack open the rest of the beer I have here and watch movies or…" Her blue eyes widened in excitement and she was nearly bouncing up and down. "I have another proposition for you. I challenge you to Beerio Kart and loser decides what our plans are for the rest of the evening. What say you?"

Asami lifted her eyebrows, "_Beerio Kart_? What on earth is that?" She inquired.

"Yes, a new victim." She twiddled her hands maniacally in front of her dark face. "Have you ever heard of Mario Kart?"

"What person our age hasn't?" Asami questioned. She couldn't help but like the direction this was headed. She can cream anyone at that game, but she played it cool.

"Perfect. So, Beerio Kart is the drinking game version of Mario Kart. At the start of the race, you have an unopened beer. The way to win is to 1) cross the finish line first and 2) have your beer completely empty when you cross the finish line. If your beer is not completely empty when you cross the finish line, you lose."

"Oh, that's easy—" Asami began, but Korra cut her off.

"Wait, there's a catch. You cannot drink and drive. When you drink, your controller has to be out of both of your hands and you can only resume when you aren't drinking. So, here's your options: you can chug all of the beer in the beginning and try to catch up to cross the finish line first, or you can choose to chug it all right before the finish line and then cross, or lastly you can chug when you hit ramps or pauses in the race. How does that sound? You want to play?"

"It sounds like I'm going to outdrink and outrace you." Asami said confidently, shooting her smug grin.

"Whatever, _Asami Salami_. I'm just going to tell you now that I've never lost, so be prepared to eat my smoke."

They leaned forward, sitting at the edge of the couch with controllers held tightly in their hands and beer between their feet. Competitive spirit raged within them as the red light trickled to green. Korra popped her beer and began chugging heavily while Asami raced off with Yoshi. Korra glanced over at Asami's screen as she put significant distance between the two. Belching loudly as she slammed the now empty beer down, she pressed forward with Bowser. She watched Asami leap off of a ramp, placing her controller down to chug her beer. Korra furrowed her brow as she raced to catch up to Asami who now had a less than half of her beer left. Asami was calm and collected as she evaded banana peels on the racetrack. Korra hit an item box and she snickered evilly as she received a blue turtle shell that honed in on whomever is in first place. It zoomed ahead and hit Asami, so she set down the controller and finished her beer. Korra caught up to Asami and they raced neck and neck in the last lap. Korra ended up passing Asami and was in the homestretch of the final lap. She started grinning like an idiot because she was confident that she was about to win. The screen flashed and Korra was hit with lightning causing her to scream loudly at the screen. Asami raced directly behind her and flattened Korra right before she crossed to win the race. Asami turned to face Korra and winked.

"Better luck next time, chump." She clapped Korra on the shoulder as she slumped forward in disbelief.

"Oh, I see. You play dirty, Salami. Rematch—best two out of three!"

"Only if you're ready to lose each race." Asami boldly asserted. Korra gave her a fierce look.

"You're on."

Korra beat Asami by a landslide in the second race at Bowser's castle since she sent Yoshi into the lava multiple times. Asami came out as victor overall as she beat Korra by a hair in the third race on Rainbow Road by tossing a banana peel that caused Korra to spin out right before the finish line. She bounced up in down in joy and gloated in Korra's face.

"You know what this means?" She asked.

"What?"

"You're no longer undefeated now. Take a good look at the new reigning champion." Asami teased as she struck a pose, flipping her hair magnificently. Korra deadpanned, crossing her arms in displeasure.

"We _will_ play again. You can relish in your victory now, but the war is not over." Korra declared whilst pointing a finger towards Asami. Emerald eyes danced in humor as she looked at Korra who was huffing and puffing.

"So, what's the plan now, _loser?_" Asami asked tauntingly.

"Oh, right! Well, since we are already drinking some I was thinking we could head over to the Red Dragon and talk some more over a couple of brews."

"Yeah, that'd be great. I don't really go out much honestly, so that sounds like fun." She paused momentarily, "I'm on my bike though…"

Korra's eyes widened in disbelief and awe, "You have a motorcycle?! That is so awesome! I didn't take you as a girl who rides motorcycles."

Viridian eyes cast a rousing glance to Korra and spoke lowly, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Korra gulped audibly and the room felt unbearably warm.

* * *

A/N: I just want to say thank you to everyone who's been following the story and all the comments. I really appreciate your feedback :) I'd make this chapter longer than normal since it'll be a few days until I'm able to post the next chapter (Gotta make end's meet for rent). Feel free to let me know your thoughts or PM me. I'm always open to talk to new people! Have a good one, everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

Yogensha paced back and forth in a boardroom, brows furrowed in concentration as he listened to the chatter of his carefully chosen executives. They were currently discussing projections for the quarter and what resources, finances, and marketing campaigns they needed for their future agenda. Aegis was first and foremost a pharmaceutical company he built from the ground up, but over the years, Yogensha expanded the brand name from his pharmaceutical company to biomedical technology, bioengineered agriculture, and non-profit organizations that helped served the needy. Many people revered him because he was always investing in altruistic endeavors, but over the past few months rumors began to spread that his approaches were questionable and unethical. Since the reports came to light, their stock suffered a major hit. Yogensha gathered his executives to determine the effect and counteract the negative light that hovered above Aegis' name.

His executives left after completing their financial and marketing plan for the next quarter—they discussed meeting with Hiroshi Sato, CEO of Future Industries, to help with a biotechnological invention he'd been trying to have the hospitals invest in. They believed working with Future Industries could help alleviate the negative press casted on Aegis.

Yogensha was left alone with his thoughts. He walked into his office and sat in his leather chair. He swiveled the chair to peer out of the window, tracing the city's skyscrapers with his black irises. He rested his elbows on the armrests, lacing his fingers together in front of his stoic face. Although he was concerned for his company, other thoughts demanded his attention. He turned back to his desk and unlocked a drawer, removing a thick leather bound book. He ran his fingers over the spine as he always did before removing the strap that revealed the contents. He gingerly opened the text, exposing yellowed pages. His black eyes were transfixed on the handwritten pages, skimming through lines that he memorized over the course of his adult life.

* * *

Yogensha discovered the tome while he was doing research on a certain plant that grew near monastic temples in remote archipelagos. The peaks on the small islands were known as the Kataka mountain range. It used to be the home of Kataka monks before they were viciously wiped out in the Hundred Year War. He was searching for the Jing Zhu (Phytolacca acinosa), a plant that grew in the high altitudes in the Kataka mountain range. It was known to be a very rare, medicinal plant the monks used to treat anywhere between common cold, deathly venomous bites, and life-threatening systemic diseases such as the Black Horde that spread through the nations and eradicated mass numbers of the population. Yogensha hoped to find the medicinal properties of the Jing Zhu and replicate the chemical properties to create pharmaceuticals to treat current diseases. Aegis was beginning to build off of the medications he already created, but he needed a bigger and more impacting substance to get his company snowballing. The sun was high in the sky as he surveyed the land around him. Clouds clung to the jagged peaks of the mountains, flowing like a white river. Only a sliver of an opening revealed the ground thousands of feet below. Birds flew carefree, letting the wind guide them. He was entranced by how gracefully the feathered creatures soared in the sky. He followed their flight to massive temple shaped by the crest of the mountain. White stone towers tipped with blue shot up into the sky sealed in by hugging rock. A zigzag path lay in front of him leading directly to the monastery ahead. As he walked, steady thunderous crashing of water into the abyss reached his ears.

He felt beckoned by the abandoned temple, so Yogensha trekked ahead to the base of sanctuary. Despite its grandeur, he had begun to see the degradation of the towers due to the many years it remained untouched. The only remnants of human life that endured were the skeletons and scorch marks of war. He bowed his head solemnly, praying for safe passage of the souls who lost their lives. Yogensha reached the large doors of the main tower, grunting with effort to open them. His footsteps echoed in the silence as he walked into the monastery. His fingers ran over the walls as if to capture the unspoken history. Light filtered through the window openings, casting a warm glow on the markings below. He crouched down and touched the white and blue designs that lined the walls and floor. He flicked his eyes to the statue of an unknown guru that had flowing robes and arrows that ran along his arms and forehead. He stood to examine it more closely, but a sound echoed behind the archway ahead. Yogensha instantly became on edge and crept forward with caution. He discovered a small mammal scurrying around the corner. He let out a small sigh of relief; relaxing muscles he didn't even know he tensed. He adjusted his gaze, suddenly transfixed by thousands of statues in the room. He walked through them and noticed not only do were they on the ground, but continued on the walls beyond what he could see. He felt a persisting, nameless energy in the room. Each statue stood impressively, eyes staring ahead blankly for all time. Subconsciously he ventured forward to a particular statue of a man in the same dress of the skeletons below, arrow dipping down onto his forehead just like the statue of the guru before. Something compelled him to look towards the statue's feet. Layers of dust concealed the object. Yogensha wiped it away uncovering an unmarked leather-bound book. He placed it into his bag without opening it and left to finish collecting enough samples of the Jing Zhu plant.

* * *

_Avatar. _

Yogensha read the aged pages over and over. It was a detailed account of the history of the Avatar. He had never heard of such a thing prior to discovering the tome, but he became obsessed. He learned there used to be four major nations that represented the elemental powers of its citizens: The Earth Nation, The Fire Nation, The Water Tribe, and the Air Nomads. In each generation, a person who possessed all four powers was reincarnated. Their purpose was to maintain balance between the spirit and physical world. This person was known as the Avatar. It was said in the handwritten account that in the beginning of time, a man separated the spirit of good and evil and sent the world into imbalance. He joined with the spirit to master the elemental powers and restore balance within the world. Yogensha stared at the detailed sketches of a scrawny man with wild hair and amber eyes. He was bare from the waist up with a detailed design on his back. The book described the mark appeared when he joined with the spirit of life, known as Raava, and has been passed to each of his reincarnations.

Yogensha stood up from his chair and strode to the mirror in his office. He often wondered if the mark was present during birth or happened as the avatar aged. He removed his shirt, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He studied his reflection; his hair was gelled neatly, face long with a strong jawline, irises black as the night sky, his body sinewy. He turned his back, but all that reflected was unblemished, pale skin. He slowly lowered his shirt as he sifted through his thoughts. He was called to that temple and felt an energy that compelled him to find the book. He knew destiny led him there. He must restore balance and bring back the power that is now lost at all costs. His company reflected those ideals. He's done that ever since he could remember and the book only reinforced the idea he must continue his quest to heal others. Yogensha often felt that the world was out of balance; people plagued by sickness, people drunk with power, those consumed by greed. He believed restoring the elemental powers harmony could be re-established. Yogensha walked back to his desk, picking up the phone to call his personal assistant.

"Kaori, please send Yori and Miku to my office as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir. I will send them in momentarily."

Within ten minutes, two men knocked on his door. Yogensha beckoned them in, pointing for them to sit. "Have you found any documents concerning our last conversation?"

A thin man with glasses spoke first. "Miku and I have had difficulty producing any information, but we have found several texts mentioning the Avatar." Yori reached into his briefcase, pulling out several ancient texts and placed them in front of Yogensha. "These are detailed, secondhand accounts of a female named Kyoshi. From my understanding, Kyoshi Island was named after this woman long ago, but the citizens of the island know not why it was named so."

"The book on the very bottom of the stack is the legend of a man named Roku. It is said that he disappeared before the Hundred Year War. It states that he had held supernatural powers of the elements and lived in what is now the Bhanti City " The man next to Yori asserted.

Yogensha nodded his head, looking at the books before him. "Fine work, gentleman. Continue searching for any information regarding the Avatar and report to me directly. He reached for the leather-bound tome and opened the page to the sketches of Avatar Wan. "If you are to see anyone with this particular marking on their back, contact me immediately. It is of the utmost importance."

They stood and bowed to Yogensha. "It is our honor, sir."

* * *

Korra and Asami exited the taxi and made their way inside the Red Dragon. Since it was Saturday night, it was extremely packed inside. Korra lead the way, Asami held onto Korra's shoulder as she cut through the mass of people. She found a small booth in the corner and proceeded to take a seat before anyone else could grab the spot. It was close-knit quarters so the majority of their bodies touched. Thankfully, the music wasn't as loud where they sat, so they didn't have to struggle hearing one another. "What would you like to drink? I'm going to make my way to the bar to order for us. They have practically everything you could want here."

Asami shot her bright green eyes at Korra. "I'll get whatever you're having. Here—" Asami opened her bag, reaching for her wallet to get money to pay.

Korra waved off the money Asami held out. "Oh no you don't. The drinks are on me! I invited _you_ out, remember? It's the least I can do."

"Korra—"

"Nope! My decision is final." She flashed Asami a big grin and disappeared behind the sea of people.

Korra reached the bar and flagged down the beautiful redhead bartender. "Hey Roxy, can I have two amber ales on draft, please?"

"Sure thing, doll." She walked back with two large pint glasses full of dark liquid that foamed over the rim. "Do you want to open a tab?"

"Yes, please." Korra paused for a second and realized Asami might try order and pay for drinks, so she added. "Also, if you see a girl with wavy, black hair and green eyes up here ordering at all, make sure to put it under my tab."

"You got it." She winked at Korra and resumed tending to other customers.

It was a miracle Korra didn't spill any of the beer on herself as she maneuvered through the crowd. She's never been graceful, but she thanked the spirits for letting her pass without fail. Her blue eyes watched Asami as she approached and realized she was people watching. Korra lingered for a moment, observing the poised woman sit cross-legged at the booth. An obviously drunk man approached Asami, spitting the worst game she'd ever seen.

"Heyyyy, beautiful. What's a pretty girl like you sitting all by herself for? You look like you need some _pleasurable_ company. He leaned in close, attempting to wrap an arm around Asami.

"I think I _need _you to get out of my face right now and do something about your stench" Asami retorted calmly. The man recoiled and his face twisted up in anger.

"What did you say to me, bitch? You better watch your disrespectful tongue." He spat bitterly. He raised his arm to strike and Korra dropped the beer to get to the man before he hit Asami. In a blinding flash, Asami stood and caught his wrist, bending it towards his forearm. Locking out his elbow in an arm bar, she twisted him to the ground and put her boot to his elbow.

"Make another move and I'll shatter your elbow, making you wish you never dared to attack me." She said, her voice low and icy. The loud room quieted instantly, everyone gaping at Asami and the man on the ground. "This is what's going to happen. You are going to buy my friend and I another round" She shot a look towards Korra who hovered above broken glass and spilt beer. "Then you are going to leave and make sure I never see you again." He whimpered pathetically. Asami released him and he scrambled up with wide eyes. He nearly ran, people parting for him to get through to the bar. He returned with two beers and the bouncer escorted him out. The chatter and music resumed and Asami sat down gracefully.

"Holy shit, Asami! Where on earth did you learn to do that?" Korra sputtered as she took her seat next to her.

"I've picked up a few things here or there. Sadly, that happens way too often when I go out. Although, that's the first time in a while I've had to use force to make my point. My dad wanted to make sure that I was capable of handling myself when I was younger. I suppose it comes in handy every now and again."

"I'll say! You're just full of surprises aren't you? I was about to step in, but you reacted so quickly, I had no idea what happened until he was on the floor begging for mercy. Poor guy had no idea what was coming when he decided to hit you." She laughed and smiled at towards Asami. Asami returned a smirk and grabbed the pint glass. "I guess you were right when you said there was a lot about you I didn't know." Korra stated as she sipped the amber nectar.

* * *

A/N: I've been using Japanese names to represent certain aspects of people, objects, and places throughout the story. You may have noticed, the Kataka mountain range is supposed to be the home of the Southern Air Temple of the Air Nomads in the Avatar Universe. Considering the story takes place in modern times and there is no presence of elemental powers, I've had to rename the nations different things since it's not very prevalent to the people now. With that being said, the names of places will either represent the elements or be names of historical places within the Avatar Universe. If you'd like annotations with name meanings, feel free to ask and I'll provide it. Thanks for bearing with me and let me know if you like where the story is heading!


	7. Chapter 7

Asami relaxed into the couch as the alcohol settled in her veins. Despite the small altercation, today had been one of the most tranquil days she had in months. She peered over at Korra who was playing air guitar to Bohemian Rhapsody that played in the background. She released a chuckle as Korra sang along loudly. She was treated to a playful, lop-sided grin from Korra as she mouthed the lyrics to the song. After the song ended, Korra leaned forward to rest her elbows on the table and glanced at Asami with bright eyes.

"You know, I haven't had such a good day in a long time. I suppose I have you to thank for that. Thankfully, the night is young so we have plenty of time to get to know one another." She paused, taking a long drag from her pint glass, "Tell me about yourself. I know you work at the Lotus and attend RCU, but that's about it. What's your story, Asami?"

Asami thought carefully for a moment and cleared her throat to speak. "Hmm…my story?" Korra nodded her head encouragingly. Asami hesitated since she wasn't sure she was ready to tell Korra everything quite yet, so she decided that she'd give her answers that didn't require much explanation. "I was born and raised in here in Republic City. I thought about leaving after I finished high school, I decided to stay here and attend RCU instead since I didn't want to leave my dad by himself. I currently double-major in engineering and international business at RCU with the mind of working at Future Industries." Asami didn't want to directly say she was going to eventually take over the company because she was afraid their friendship dynamic would change. Her experiences taught her most people stopped looking at her as just Asami and treat her like she was above them…or worse—they would try and use her for her money or influence. Korra examined Asami with her piercing blue eyes as she spoke. She shifted uncomfortably under her gaze; she was afraid Korra could read her entirely.

Korra noted Asami mentioned she didn't want to leave her father by herself and wondered what happened to her mother. She gathered Asami left it out for a reason so Korra didn't press it. She could tell here more to Asami's story than she wanted to tell, but she was sure Asami would tell her in time. Korra understood—surely, there was plenty of things she didn't want mention right off the bat. She settled to tell her a little about herself and then ask her questions that didn't resolve around her home life.

"Well, as you know I work at Incognito. I initially shadowed for the first six months under Kenji. He's the guy who owns the shop. It's hard to get a read on him, as he's a man a few words, but he's always been polite and professional. I was actually surprised he put me on the floor so early given that most interns have to train for a full year. I'm still not really sure what his reasons were, but I'm definitely happy with his decision." Asami nodded and sipped her beer casually as she listened, so Korra continued, "Anyway, I was recruited heavily by different Division I schools for their judo programs, but I picked RCU because the coach was the best in the nation and I really wanted to experience the city. Considering I'm from the artic, you can imagine there wasn't much to do or see, so you can picture the culture shock I experienced. I've loved every minute of these past three years." The corners of her mouth lifted in a small smile as she reminisced.

"What was living in the artic like?" Asami asked, voice full of wonder.

"Cold." Her response caused Asami to erupt in laughter.

"Smartass." Korra gave her a cheeky grin and resumed.

"In all seriousness, it was tough. I'm somewhat of a hellion—"

"Oh no, not you." Asami replied sarcastically with a playful smile. Korra slumped back, pretending she was shot right in her heart.

"Hey! That hurts! I'm not that bad…let's just say I'm high-spirited. There wasn't much to do at home other than gather supplies, hunt, and craft. I suppose I'm pretty handy, but it left me with a lot of down time that got me in trouble more often than not. My parent's decided they'd direct my high energy in a positive manner and put me in judo when I was young. It turned out I was really good it, so I was sponsored. It enabled us to travel internationally, so that's how I met my best friends Mako and Bolin. Actually, another reason I picked RCU is because they committed here. Truthfully, I didn't have many friends back home because there was no one was my age, so that's why I trained so hard because if I didn't win my sponsorship would be over."

"You must've been lonely." Asami understood what it was like. She didn't have many friends growing up either since she constantly traveled with her father for company matters. Even though she encountered many children her age, they were always pretentious and possessed a huge sense of entitlement. She disliked their attitudes and she felt as if they were using her. Asami studied Korra carefully, trying to get a read on what she was feeling and thinking. Korra leaned into the booth nonchalantly and considered Asami's words for a few second. She crafted her next words carefully.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. I had my parents, my tribe, and Naga, so it wasn't too bad. With that being said, it'd be a lie if I said I didn't long for companionship with people my age. That's one of the reasons I was so eager to leave; I wanted to have friends and experience a much different life." She inhaled and resumed, "Even though the city has been great, I do miss the simplicity of my home and the genuine people. After being here for nearly three years, I still have difficulty finding people who aren't concerned with money, wealth, status, or appearance. Back home, we are more connected to the inner spirit rather than the appearances and visages people put on to impress others. Although I don't have many friends, the ones I do have embodied the traits I look for in a person." A sheepish smile crossed Korra's features as she locked onto Asami's green eyes. "Honestly, a big reason I asked for your number is because you seemed down-to-earth. I could always have more people like that in my life."

Asami was taken aback by Korra's candid response causing her cheeks to color some. She collected herself and responded, "No, I totally understand. Unfortunately, there are a lot of people who are obsessed with money and status here. I encountered a bunch of them as I grew up, so I kept mostly to myself. On the rare occasion—" She flashed a look at Korra, "you meet someone who is kind-hearted and genuine." Asami finished her beer and continued, "I'm happy that we met, Korra."

Korra smiled ear-to-ear, reaching her bright blue irises. "I'm happy I met you too, Asami." Korra looked down at the empty pint glasses on the table. "I'm going to get another round, would you like one? I have another game in mind." Mischief glinted in her eyes and Asami returned the look.

"Only if you want to lose again." She countered smugly making Korra grumble in response.

"Do I need to bring the bouncer here so you don't go kicking anyone else's ass while I'm gone?" She jested.

"Just go get the drinks, smartass."

"Aye-aye, Salami." Korra saluted Asami and set off to the bar. Asami laughed as Korra walked away and sat back into the booth. She had the feeling Korra caught onto more than what she'd given her earlier. She appreciated Korra didn't push any further, but she felt more confident Korra wasn't like other people now that she learned more about her. There was something about Korra that captivated Asami. She'd never felt so comfortable with a person, not even her friends and family. Korra returned with the drinks, cutting Asami's inter-dialogue short.

"All right, name of the game is 'Never Have I Ever.' Have you played before?"

"I've heard of it, but never played before."

"Perfect. We are going to start with five fingers and one of us will begin stating something we have never done before. If the other person has done it, they have to drink and put a finger down. Whoever loses has to chug a beer. It's easy enough, but I will warn you, there's a lot I haven't done so be prepared to drink. Also, since we are here to learn more about each other, let's give explanations or back-stories." She gave her a quick wink and took her seat next to Asami.

"Okay, I'm up for it. Who's going to start?"

"You're my guest, so you first. But, this is about getting to know one another, so keep that in mind." Korra lifted her hand, displaying five fingers. Asami repeated the action and brought her right hand up next to her chest and spoke.

"Never have I ever broken any bones." Korra put a finger down and took a large swig of her beer and began with her story as she set the glass back on the table.

"When I was about sixteen, I snuck out of my parent's house with Naga because there was a slope I wanted to go snowboarding down. I was expressly forbidden to go because of how treacherous the trail was, but that was code to me that I wasn't skilled enough to go down it. Therefore, I ignored my parent's wishes and went anyway. The powder was really fresh and about ten seconds down the snow started breaking behind me causing an avalanche to begin. I remember the thunderous crashing around me and I tried to evade the impending snow by maneuvering through the trees. I figured the trees would slow down the avalanche—which it did slightly—but I didn't consider they would slow me down too. I leapt off a ledge, but while I was in midair, I realized I wouldn't have time to swerve around the tree ahead. Needless to say, I slammed into it and was buried underneath feet of snow. I was glad I brought Naga along because she dug me out once the snow settled. It was the longest, most suffocating and excruciating ten minutes of my life. I ended up fracturing my left clavicle, humerus, radius, and ulna." Asami gave her a blank stare and Korra realized she didn't know what bones she was referring to. "I pretty much broke every bone in my left arm, along with my collar bone." Asami sharply inhaled, grimacing as she pictured the grotesque scene. "My parent's were pretty scared, but once they realized that'd I'd be okay, I got my ass chewed out. I was out for a few months due to my injuries, so my coach was livid."

"Holy crap, Korra. Well, I'm glad you're okay. You were right about you getting yourself in trouble, that's for sure."

"It makes for a pretty badass story in my opinion." She wiggled her eyebrows and gave a cocky smile. "Anyway, my turn! Hmm…let's see…" She tapped her lips with the tips of her index finger as she thought. "Never have I ever…gotten in trouble with law enforcement." Asami shamefully put a finger down and took a sip.

Korra's eyes got as wide as saucers. "What?! I would've never imagined you being in trouble with the cops."

"My story isn't as exciting as yours, but plenty more embarrassing. I went to a house party after prom. The party wasn't supposed to be very big, but the word spread and the entire house was filled. I remember the music being obnoxiously loud and everyone grinding on each other, so I decided to take a couple of shots to relax and get into the party mode. I didn't have a good gauge on how much alcohol I could consume, so needless to say, I got pretty drunk. I remember bits and pieces of the party, but mostly it was a haze. I was dancing close with one of my friends until this guy started grinding on her, leaving me with his friend. We started dancing and next thing I know we are making out in the bathroom. From what I recall, he was a terrible kisser. All of sudden, cops came in and we were in a compromised position. The cops ended up giving everyone citations. It wasn't until later that I realized he was my cousin. I got ridiculed for weeks."

Korra snorted and nearly spit out her drink. "YOUR COUSIN?! Oh man, that's baddddd. Did you know at the time?"

"No, my dad's brother was pretty promiscuous and landed himself in jail eventually for some petty crimes. We realized when my father and I traveled to visit him in jail and at the same time my cousin was there. We refused to talk to each other about it since." Asami covered her face in embarrassment while Korra poked fun at her.

"I'm never going to let you live that down, just so you know."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

* * *

They were down to one finger each. Korra knocked Asami's fingers down by getting her with dying her hair, throwing up in public, and traveling to Ba Sing Se. Asami got her down to one by Korra failing a class, starting a fight, and ripping her pants in public. Their faces were flush due to the alcohol. Time seemed to slow, colors blended and blurred together, and the noise drifted into a barely audible hum. Korra searched her brain for a good one to get Asami with, but all she could concentrate was the slow breathing that caused Asami's chest slowly rise and fall. Her eyes scanned her features and finally rested on her lips. Korra couldn't tell if Asami was doing the same, but she became brave.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl." Their eyes locked intensely, electrifying Korra through her body all the way down to her bones. She was instantly tense when she realized her words. _Why did I ask that? _She gulped nervously, but her mouth was dry, leaving a large lump in her throat. Korra wanted to drink her beer to saturate her throat. She dared not to move as she watched Asami, stiff as she ever remembered being before. Asami's index finger curled slowly down as if beckoning Korra forward and it rested on her palm. Asami's pupils were wider than normal and her eyes darkened in primal fervor. Korra shivered some, awaking a flame deep within her. She could barely listen as Asami began explaining and only caught bits and pieces as she bore into Asami's darkened irises.

Asami surveyed Korra as the words left her mouth. Her piercing blue gaze was unrelenting, but instead of feeling insecure, it made Asami bold. Asami saw Korra tense as the wheels turned in her head and realization hit. Asami leaned forward some and lowered her finger. The alcohol was pumping fast in her veins as her heart raced. She felt a deep-seated energy come loose and had no desire to control it. Her senses honed in on Korra and examined her reactions as she told her story.

Asami recalled the memory like it was yesterday. She and her friend, Daya, were complaining about the boys in their lives. None of the boys they kissed had any experience. They went back and forth on techniques, but something stirred in Asami as they continued talking. She drunk in her features: golden hair that splayed across her back and hazel eyes freckled with the yellow. Asami turned to face her completely, suggesting that they should try and kiss to see the difference. Daya was reluctant at first, but took the plunge. Their lips connected briefly releasing endorphins through Asami's bloodstream. They broke apart, looking at everywhere but each other. Their eyes connected awkwardly momentarily and agreed that they probably shouldn't do that again, much to Asami's dismay.

Asami stopped moments before when she noticed the words were lost on Korra. Her light blue eyes were now as dark as the midnight ocean and flicked back and forth to Asami's mouth and eyes. This pleased Asami for some reason and she smiled towards the athletic girl before her.

"I guess this means I lost. I'll be right back so I can get a beer to chug." Korra nodded absently while Asami stood from the table. Asami began to walk off, swaying her hips just right to the beat of the music. Feeling eyes on her back, she stopped and turned to Korra who was now fumbling with her hands and eyes downcast. Asa k smiled to herself and made her way to the bar.

Korra watched, mouth agape as Asami left the table. She could not remove her eyes from the hips that swung back and forth, but she forced her gaze to her hands. _What the heck is going on with me? Get ahold of yourself, Korra. _A constantly burning filled her entire being as the alcohol sunk further in. Her thoughts were distorted and her surroundings hazy. Asami returned with a full beer and looked at Korra right before she started chugging her beer. Within seconds, the entire thing was gone. Asami placed the empty pint glass on the table and reached for Korra's hand.

"Time to dance." She directed Korra as she lifted her up from the booth.

"Wait—no no. I can't dance. Asami—" Either she didn't hear her or chose to ignore Korra's protests. Asami began moving her hips to the sensual beat of Fantasy by Alina Baraz and Galimatias. Korra was transfixed, not moving at all while watching Asami move fluidly in the middle of the shifting crowd. Asami grasped Korra's hands with her own and lifted them above her head and then lowered them over her shoulders. Asami released her hold and Korra's hands ran over down her shoulders and arms, tracing Asami's curves with her palms down her side to her waist. Asami noted her hands were softer than she imagined, but still calloused some from judo training. Korra found Asami's rhythm and moved her hips to match her movements. Asami's hands located Korra's neck, moving them up slowly to lace them in Korra's hair. Korra leaned her head into the crook of Asami's neck, millimeters from her skin. She inhaled deeply as the sweet scent of cherry blossoms hit her senses. The alcohol clouded her judgment and each second her control was slipping. She watched the lights dance on Asami's pale skin and reveled in the intoxicating pressure against her body. Korra was seconds from doing something dangerous, but Asami dipped low with her arms trailing along Korra's torso. She bent forward and Korra gripped her hips, watching her body roll to the beat. She snapped her head back causing her hair to flip gloriously as the light filtered through individual strands. Asami slowed as she rose to catch the build up of the song and turned as the beat dropped.

They now faced each other with no gap between their bodies as they danced. Sweat misted their bodies and their faces flushed due to the alcohol and movement. Their light-hearted exchange earlier was now replaced with a ravenous hunger neither could name. They stared one another with alcohol-fueled intensity. Asami's contact ignited every sensory receptor in Korra's body. She felt daring and didn't think when she began closing remaining gap to Asami in her intoxicated haze, but the song ended abruptly and was replaced by a rapid beat. Korra worked to slow her breath and calm down until she latched eyes with Asami once again. She smirked at Korra; her eyes still a dark green hue. Asami closed the space between them and put a soft hand on the underside of her left jaw. She tilted Korra's head slightly, exposing her neck. Asami gently tucked Korra's hair behind her ear and leaned in to the crook of her neck. Her lips almost touched the dark skin, breath hot on Korra's neck. She remained silent as she trailed further up to her ear and whispered lowly.

"Ready to head back to your place?"


	8. Chapter 8

They arrived outside of Korra's apartment once she paid her tab and the taxi driver. The cool night air kissed their skin, sending shivers down Korra's spine. She stared at the sky momentarily, gazing at the endless stars. She let out a long breath and watched the tangible vapor coalesce into a cloud. She glanced over at Asami who was now shivering due to the cool sweat that clung to her skin.

"Let's go inside before you catch a cold." Asami nodded falling in step slightly behind Korra. She could feel the warmth radiate from Asami's body as she pressed against her back. As they reached the door to her apartment, the eagerness that overwhelmed Korra was replaced by hesitance. _What exactly we going to do once we are inside? _Korra brushed those thoughts away as she opened the door to her apartment. It was unbearably silent, but Korra was sure the rapid beating of her heart echoed throughout the room. Asami hadn't said a word since leaving the bar, making Korra uneasy. She turned to face her. Asami avoided meeting Korra's gaze, but caved when she felt blue eyes on her. The tension in the room was so palpable, she was sure she could cut a knife through it. The room stilled as they stared at one another. Her bright emerald eyes were still a shade darker, her pupils dilated from what Korra assumed was the alcohol. Korra couldn't peel her eyes from her, ravenously drinking in every contour of Asami's face. She longed for something, but couldn't pinpoint what. Asami surged towards her in a flash, pressing warm lips on her cheek. Korra stood frozen from the charged touch, every fiber of her body now aflame. Asami stepped back slowly, searching Korra's azure eyes.

"I have to go." Asami said, breaking the staggering silence. She made her way to the door, grabbing her helmet and keys as she approached the door. Korra lightly grazed her cheek with her fingertips before realizing Asami was almost out of her apartment.

"Wait—don't leave." Korra called after her. Asami stopped but kept her back to Korra. "You shouldn't be on your bike this late…especially after drinking." Korra searched for the right words through the alcohol-induced haziness of her mind. "If you really want to go home, at least let me call you a cab." Korra bit her lip wanting to take back the words the minute they left her mouth; she didn't want Asami to leave in her state, but there was more to it. She wanted her to stay, but couldn't justify why in her mind. She kept her eyes level on her back, secretly hoping she'd turn around to meet the emerald eyes that enraptured her.

Asami turned, examining Korra thoroughly. She really didn't want to leave. On contrary, she wanted to stay, but her thoughts were dangerous and she didn't know if she'd be able to hold off much longer in her intoxicated state. Something compelled her to Korra and she wanted the contact they had on the dance floor plus more. Nothing made sense in her fogged mind other than the hunger of desire that persisted. Korra became bold in Asami's hesitance and moved towards her, shutting their distance to a few mere feet.

"You don't have to leave you know…" Asami watched her as she chewed on the inside of her lip as the words gathered on her tongue, "You can crash in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

Asami sighed in resignation and saw Korra's visible relief. She was instantly engulfed in a strong embrace. Korra whispered through her hair, "Thank you for tonight…I loved every minute of it." Shivers ran down her spine and Asami knew it wasn't from the cold. The brunette stepped back bashfully after she released her hold. Asami flushed and nodded in agreement.

"Do you need any clothes to sleep in?" Korra asked while rubbing the back of her neck shyly.

"Please if you don't mind." Korra scrambled to her room and returned with a tank top and athletic shorts. Asami grabbed the clothes gratefully and made her way to the restroom. She could hear Korra shuffling in the bedroom and whistled for Naga to leave the room. Asami exited the bathroom and the Korra halted her movements. Asami heard her breath hitch and she gulped audibly. Korra's cheeks colored some and averted her gaze elsewhere.

"Let me know if you need anything else. I left a glass of water and some aspirin on the bed-side table."

"Thank you, Korra. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Asami." Korra stated as she left, closing the door behind her. Once Korra was gone, she tangled her hands in her hair in frustration and eventually laid into the mattress. Korra's scent lingered all around and the earthy, fruity scent drifted into Asami's nose as she inhaled it deeply. She lulled into sleep with blue eyes on her mind.

* * *

_What is going on with me? _Korra stared into the pitch-blackness, skin crawling with an intense desire to in the room with Asami. Subconsciously, Korra pictured Asami in her the clothes she'd given her. She licked her dry lips.

_She looked so good. _Korra panicked and shook her head to get rid of the thought.

_It's just the alcohol. _That was it. The alcohol was doing this to her. Everybody looked hot when she drank; it was just a side effect. But as much as she tried, she couldn't shake the insatiable thirst inside her while she thought back to them dancing. She wanted to explore every inch of her skin in that moment. The rolling of her hips, the longing in her eyes, the grabbing of her hair…

_No, it was just the alcohol. _She tossed and turned, but eventually found sleep.

* * *

Blinding light pierced her eyes; she squinted to allow her pupils to adjust. Once the light dimmed, she peered out seeing snow-capped mountains towering all around. Clouds blanketed the base of the cragged rock, keeping her from seeing the ground below. Sounds of crashing water echoed through the ravine and she felt the mist gather around her. She recognized the place somehow, but the thought passed as she realized her senses were heightened ten-fold. She could feel the mist and air swirl around her. Korra could sense the circulation of cool and warm air crashing, creating the flow of particles surrounding her along with the individual atoms of hydrogen that she determined was the mist. Beneath her feet, she could detect the vibrations of every movement affecting the earth. The grains of dirt pulsed as they pushed against each other to form the mountain she stood on. She was aware of the heat that radiated from the sun, warming her skin and beyond. Feeling more than just the basic elements, she spun around spotting a female figure in the distance. Behind the woman, a massive monastery plunged high into the sky on the face of the peak. She called out to her, but her voice was drowned out by the thunderous sounds of the waterfalls at the base of the temple. Korra innately knew she must follow the figure, so she raced after the woman in the distance. She ran as she fast as she could, but her limbs moved in slow motion. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage as she realized she was losing the woman ahead. Korra closed her eyes and focused on the main entrance of the building ahead. The world zoomed past her as she stood still and she was suddenly at the colossal doors. She faced the woman. She was familiar to Korra somehow, but couldn't place where she met her before. Wavy, midnight-black hair flowed to the middle of her back and she possessed strikingly jade eyes. Her features were mature, but devoid of any wrinkles. Korra opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. The pale woman smiled pleasantly at her as the doors opened by themselves. Korra looked at her quizzically, so the woman lifted her hand and gestured inside.

Korra directed her blue eyes inside the opening, however she was unsure what the woman wanted. She turned to face her to ask, but she was gone. An energy unlike before beckoned her in so she followed the calling. The ceiling loomed over her as she walked through the labyrinth of the temple. Depictions of men and women with yellow robes and blue arrows dipping onto their foreheads stood on mountains were etched onto the stone walls. Korra peered closely at a creature that flew in the sky behind the tattooed people. It looked twice as large as a buffalo and appeared to have six legs with brown markings of arrows running down its side and back. She'd never seen anything like it before. She reeled back and continued following the energy that pulled her further into the monastery. Korra knew she was close as she approached a corridor. The energy emitted from the door at the end of the hallway. She approached it slowly—part of her apprehensive of what lay ahead. Using all the strength in her body, she pushed open the door. Statues were arranged in a swirling pattern and stretched the walls above. She traced her azure eyes over each stone figure and recognized each and every one as the energy directed her to the center. Korra stood in front of a bald man with the robes and tattooed arrow like the depictions on the walls earlier.

_Korra…_

She looked around wildly for the voice, but she was alone with thousands of statues peering ahead.

_Korra…_

She realized the voice wasn't coming from any source, but within. It was soft as a whisper and increased volume. More voices joined, but it was internal—the voices were her and not. They chanted her name over and over. Energy crept slowly from the base of her feet to the crown of her head, enveloping all of her senses. The force of power manipulated everything around her; air thrashed violently around her, the ground shook and quaked beneath her feet. She tossed her head back as the chanting drowned all sound.

_RESTORE BALANCE!_

All sound ceased and the eyes of each statue produced glaring light. She felt the raw power overwhelm her, expanding and contracting every atom within her. Memories flashed, transitioning through the lives of others. She automatically knew they belonged to the statues and her. The memories were hers and theirs, connected by an unknown force.

* * *

Asami woke up in a fog to the ground quivering beneath her. Korra stood before her head bent back, eyes glowing white with her hair whipping around violently. It happened so briefly Asami felt as if she imagined it all. Korra slumped forward and Asami reacted quickly to catch her as she fell. Korra's dead weight knocked her back and landed atop of Asami.

* * *

She awoke in Asami's arms. Korra breathed heavily and jumped back when she realized she was completely on top of her. She scrambled back, lifting herself and she realized she was straddling Asami.

"Holy shit, Korra. Are you okay?"

"What happened? How did I get here?" She asked breathily—partially because of her hard breathing and partially because she was straddling her. Asami swallowed, unsure if she even knew herself. She swore she felt the ground quake, the air blasting, and Korra's eyes glowing, but that all sounded crazy.

"I'm not sure, I woke up and you were standing there and fell forward. I caught you and here we are." Her heart raced due to the adrenaline and the pressure of Korra's weight on her hips. Alcohol still permeated in her bloodstream and gave her desires she knew she wouldn't have soberly.

"I had a dream—I opened a door and—" she trailed, unable to remember much more. "I must've slept walked and opened the door to my room…" Something felt off about that though. Her senses were still electrified and she felt as if she could…

_No, that's insane. It has to be the alcohol. _She shook her head and looked at Asami whose face was washed with concern, but something more that Korra couldn't read replaced the worry with each passing second. They remained in their position for an unprecedented amount of time. Korra coughed awkwardly, realizing she'd been sitting on Asami for too long. She began to move but Asami gripped her wrists firmly. Asami's eyes bore into her own, irises darkening by each moment. Korra heart beat wildly with her gaze transfixed on the girl beneath her. She sobered some while she slept, but the alcohol reignited the roaring flame from within. Asami moved upward, inching closer to Korra while holding her wrists. Korra widened her eyes as the girl edged towards her and could do nothing but stare intensely at her. Asami pulled her wrists, bringing Korra in. She wasn't sure her heart ever raced so fast—she was sure it would burst from her chest. She noticed a small scar on her cheekbone. For a passing moment, she wondered how she got it. With one last fleeting glance, Asami seized Korra's lips. She was stunned by the sudden contact, but the warmth of her mouth kicked her instincts in gear and she returned the kiss with fervor. The raging hunger that arrested her on the dance floor was nothing compared to now. She breathed her in like air, lapping the sweet taste of her lips into her own. Their hands once joined were now separated. Korra felt Asami's hands tangle in her hair and bringing her face closer with urgency. Korra ran her hands down her sides and tugged Asami towards her, bridging the gap between them. She bit down on the plush of her bottom lip causing Asami to groan into her mouth. She grazed her tongue across Korra's teeth and Korra obliged. Their tongues met, weaving in and out as they deepened the kiss.

Releasing the beast inside, she pushed Asami back onto the bed. They stared into the dark green eyes of Asami. Their breathing was rapid, hair messy. Asami flashed her a lustful look which caused Korra's insides roar back to life. She plunged in with necessity, demanding every bit of Asami's lips on her own. She used her hand to forcefully turn Asami's head to the side and placed her mouth onto her neck with zeal. Nails dug into her back, fueling the longing that ached to her core. Korra scraped the soft flesh with her teeth all the way up behind her crevice behind her ear causing Asami to inhale sharply. She pulled back and hovered above her skin momentarily, but Asami wasn't having it. She pressed Korra back down onto her neck, encouraging her to go lower. Korra smiled into her skin and made a path down to the base of her neck. She aimed for a tender spot right underneath her collarbone triggering Asami to arch in reflex. A low grunt escaped Korra's lips as she felt Asami's hips push into her own.

As she was beginning to adjust her lower half for full contact, Asami flipped her onto her back with surprising strength. Asami grinned wildly and reclaimed Korra's lips heatedly. Tongues clashed. Fingers threaded in each other's hair. Throaty sounds of approval filled the air. Subconsciously they moved against each other, the friction adding to the vigor of the moment. The only thing on Korra's mind was finding ways to satisfy both of their primal needs. Asami launched onto her neck and Korra hugged her close, digging her face and hands further into her silky, raven hair. Her head spun from the jolts of electricity that penetrated down her spine to her groin when Asami's tongue assaulted a sensitive spot located near her carotid artery. She threw her head back against the pillows in pure ecstasy. Asami pulled back suddenly causing Korra to open her eyes. Korra could see a battle waging in her eyes and the elation she felt moments ago now felt ages away.

"I need to go." Asami nearly jumped off of her. Before Korra could react, Asami raced to grab her helmet and keys. Korra's stomach plunged as Asami bolted out of the door.

"Asami—wait!" She called out as scrambled off the bed, hot on Asami's heels.

She caught a flash of midnight-black hair through her apartment door. As the door closed, she heard faint words cut through the deafening silence surrounding her.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

A/N: The big moment has passed. I hope that I did justice to it. I tried to make it as vivid and realistic as possible. What do you guys think?

Once again, many thanks for the comments, favorites, and follows. It's incredible to know that you kind people have taken time out of your day to read something I've created. It makes what I do that much more gratifying. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Asami sped through the empty streets to get home as fast as she could. The cool night air bit at her skin while she blasted through the roads at reckless speeds. Korra completely dismantled her composure she worked so hard to keep.

_How could I be so stupid? _

She ran out of her apartment, offering no explanation to Korra. She couldn't believe she caved into the desires the alcohol produced. That was _not _how she wanted the night to end. She and Korra were just getting to know each other; it was their first night hanging out. Asami couldn't believe she let the alcohol get the better of her. Sure—Korra was attractive and had a great personality, but she wanted to get to know her, not hook up with her in the first meet. She wouldn't want to hook up with her even if she was sober. Deep, blue eyes filled with wanting flashed in her mind.

_No! _She shook her head madly. _It's just the alcohol. _Because of the battle in her mind, she pulled up to her house before she knew it. Asami killed the motor, locked the handlebars, and slipped off of the bike. She sulked as she made her way to her house and into her room—not only did she probably ruin a potential friendship, she decided to ride on her bike in a drunken state. She knew better than that, but she panicked and knew she needed to leave before their actions went any further. Asami stared at her reflection, trying to find signs of the composed and collected person she was. She peered down and realized she was still in Korra's clothes. Asami exhaled through her teeth and ran her hand through her hair. She knew she needed to change shorts and underwear because they were no doubt ruined due to the exchange earlier. The mere thought jarred her to her core and excited her for no good reason. She flinched as she remembered she left a confused girl standing in her apartment alone.

_I'm such an asshole._

* * *

A few weeks passed with no word from Asami. Any time she remembered the event, her stomach dropped. She made out with her and it honestly would have gone further, which scared her out of her wits. Korra was known for being impulsive and reckless, but that moment definitely made the top five stupid decisions list. She didn't blame Asami for not wanting to talk after that—she was unsure what she'd say if she saw her.

"_Hey, sorry we made out. Alcohol makes me horny and you were just there." Stupid. _

She wanted to talk to someone about it because she didn't want to lose what could be a great friendship, but Korra refused to tell Mako or Bolin about what happened. She feared what they would do or think. It's not like she was into women, but she couldn't deny she didn't like what happened between them. She tried not to linger on it, so she shifted her focus onto her work at the tattoo shop and getting ready for the tournament in two days.

* * *

She was in the middle of sparring with Ayla. Their arms gripped each other, locked above their heads. Korra pulled Ayla's right arm in, twisted laterally, and placed a leg in between Ayla's legs, flipping her up and over. They landed on the ground with a thud, Korra landing directly on top of her.

"Korra!"

Korra turned her head, recognizing the familiar voice and faced smiling Bolin with a silent Mako.

"Hey guys." She untangled from Ayla and stood with a hand outstretched to lift her friend from the floor. Ayla patted her on the back and walked to get water, leaving Korra with the two brothers.

"Nice move. I was sure Ayla was going to get you from underneath."

"I felt the tension quickly and used it against her." She wiped her forehead, "A fraction of a second longer, she would have gotten me though. How's your training going though? Are you ready for this weekend?"

"Coach has been working us pretty hard, so I feel pretty good about it honestly. What do you think, Mako?" He directed his gaze towards his brother. He considered his answer for a moment and nodded in agreement.

"I feel good about it too. Bolin and I have been training day and night outside of practice, so I think we are ready for the competition."

Korra gathered around her friends and placed her hands on their shoulders. "They aren't ready for the triple threat." She shot them a wicked grin that they returned happily.

* * *

Korra watched Bolin's match sweaty and exhausted from her previous bouts from the team bench next to Ayla and Mako. The scoreboard was even 2-2 and the next point determined the win for third place. Bolin circled his opponent, body ready to react at any given moment. The opponent charged and Bolin's eyes widened.

_EVADE AND REDIRECT! _Korra screamed in her head. As if reading her mind, Bolin regained his composure in time and evaded the charge, grabbing his arm to redirect his opponent's momentum. He placed his hand on his chest and tossed him flatly onto his back. The russet haired boy on the ground pulled Bolin to reverse the positioning. Bolin reacted quickly and rolled effortlessly, locking his arm out for a tap-out. Her whole team jumped up, cheering loudly as Bolin shook hands with his opponent. The referee awarded him the win and he leaped into the air with his fists pounding in the air. It was a close match, but Bolin pulled out victoriously. He left the mat and was pulled into the swarm of hugs from his teammates. He smiled widely and thumped his chest. Mako punched his brother squarely in his arm with the proudest smile Korra ever seen him produce.

"I knew you had it in you, Bolin. Your training pulled through, bro!" Bolin looked at him square in his amber eyes and swallowed him in a crushing embrace.

"I couldn't have done it without you! It's your turn to show them what you're made of, bro." Mako smirked confidently.

"You know it—" The announcer interrupted whatever Mako was about to say and called him onto the mat to face his stiffest competition yet. He was about to square off against Bataar Jr., a senior from Zaofu University. Bataar Jr. had not lost a single tournament in his entire four-year collegiate career or any league tournaments like this one. Korra had faith in Mako though, he trained relentlessly to overcome the champion and she doubted that he'd let another tournament championship slip from his fingers. He was the most devoted and determined individual she knew.

Korra studied Bataar Jr. from the bench. He stood at a solid 6'1", body thick with bulging muscles, hair shaved on the sides, with pale green eyes. He looked familiar somehow, but Korra couldn't place it until she saw a sign in the distance with his name written on it. Opal bounced up and down with the sign and Korra instantly saw the resemblance. Opal saw Korra staring at her and waved happily at her. Korra returned the wave and smiled warmly at the girl. She nudged Bolin next to her, pointing at Opal. His jaw dropped in shock, but was replaced by the brightest smile she'd ever seen. She redirected her gaze back at Opal who flashed a sign with Bolin's name scrawled across. Korra smiled to herself, happy for her best friend.

Korra returned her sights to Mako and Bataar Jr. They bowed to one another and resumed their fighting stance. Mako was the first to act, sending a quick jab to Bataar's face and used the distraction to punch at his exposed abdomen. Bataar picked up on the ruse and sent a reverse jump hook kick towards Mako's face. Mako smirked knowingly, and instead of throwing his hands to block, he ducked and charged at Bataar while he was in mid-air. Bataar's eyes widened when they collided, knowing he wouldn't be able to produce a counter-attack with his back so close to the edge of the ring. The referee separated them, awarding a point to Mako. The entire stadium was roaring—no opponent ever scored before Bataar Jr. in a match. The pale-eyed boy clenched his jaw and returned to his fighting stance. Mako didn't celebrate when the point was awarded to him; he knew the fight was far from over. His face was strewn in concentration and waited for the referee to recommence the fight. As soon as the referee's arm went down, Bataar propelled a series of lightning fast kicks to Mako's body and it was all he could do to block them. Bataar exploited the large opening Mako exposed while he worked to block the assault, using a jump roundhouse kick to his side. Mako caved to the crushing kick and Bataar utilized his moment of weakness to grab his head to toss him over his shoulders onto the mat below. The referee separated them and granted a point to Bataar Jr. He smiled cockily—he was in his groove now. Mako coughed and went back to his fighting stance.

The crowd was excruciatingly loud, drowning out the encouraging cheers from the bench. Something caught her eye below the ring and her eyes widened in recognition. Asami stopped, sensing eyes on her back and found blue eyes staring at her in the distance. Korra paled and gulped nervously. They haven't spoken to each other in weeks and now here she was.

_What is she doing here?!_

Her eyes dropped to the wraps on the Asami's knuckles and realization hit. Asami was competing in the tournament. She hadn't been paying attention to the tournament until now because she remained in the team-designated locker room to focus her mind. Korra didn't know that Asami even practiced martial arts, but her mind provided crystal clear images of Asami man-handling the stranger at the bar and raven hair in the locker room. Everything made sense now.

_I can't believe I missed the clues before. _

Asami averted her gaze and sat next to an older, jet-black haired man. She stared expressionless at the fight on the ring and seemed like she was purposefully trying to ignore Korra gaping at her. Deafening cheering pulled her out of her mind and she directed her eyes to the scoreboard. She missed the last two points and now Mako and Bataar Jr. were tied. This next point would determine the next male champion. They stared each other, fire raging in each other's eyes. Their fists were lifted above their face, bodies tight with tension. Bataar Jr. was the first to strike throwing punches consecutively at Mako's face and torso. Mako stomached some of the punches and launched his heel in a front kick at Bataar's exposed abdomen. He curled to the force and used his arms to grab and twist Mako's leg while it was still extended. Mako used his grip to drag him forward and planted punches directly into his face. Bataar reeled back, nose bleeding freely. He wiped his face and spat to the side. His face contorted in rage and mounted against Mako again. He expected the charge and wrapped his arms underneath Bataar's. He turned his body to have his back against his opponent and placed his left leg on the outside of Bataar's. Mako's muscles bulged from strain as he bent over, using his upper body and the leg on the outside of Bataar's to lift and rotate Bataar into the air. The action caused them to suspend in the air, gravity causing them to crash into the ground. The whole stadium stilled and quieted when they collided into the ground. The crowd erupted in thunderous cheers when Mako lifted his hand and pumped it in triumph. He pulled off of Bataar Jr. and helped him to his feet. They faced each other and Bataar Jr. bowed to him humbly. Mako returned the bow. The muscular man stood stretching out his arm and Mako grasped his hand firmly.

"About time, Mako. I knew one day you would come out on top, but I didn't believe this to be the day. You have shocked us all and have earned my admiration for your perseverance and skill." Bataar Jr. nodded to him and exited the ring, leaving Mako to his victory. Mako turned to the crowd and thrust a fist toward the sky and smiled appreciatively to the crowd.

Korra cheered loudly for her teammate while he was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug from Bolin. She locked eyes with Mako briefly, silently communicating her congrats to him. His face softened and sent back a look that said, "kick ass and it's your turn to win." Her insides twisted in nervousness, knowing her match could solidify her first championship win. The announcer shuffled into the ring to announce the next bout.

"Next up: Korra Atka and Asami Sato for the female championship match!" The words echoed through the stadium, livening the crowd.

_Sato? As in the daughter of Hiroshi Sato, the CEO of Future Industries!?_

Korra's stomach dropped and she felt nauseous. Not only has she not spoken to Asami in what seemed forever, but now she's facing off with Future Industries CEO's daughter for the championship title in front of thousands. Korra climbed into the ring and removed her shirt. The crowd roared in approval as she stood in her white sports bra that swirled with light blue patterns and shorts that matched that displayed her musculature perfectly. Asami ducked under the rope and faced Korra with intense jade eyes. She threw off her top revealing her slender, pale frame. They approached the referee silently, eyes never leaving each other.

Korra's pulse accelerated as her blue orbs swept over Asami's figure. She could hear nothing but her heart beating into her ribcage. Asami face was blank, unreadable. They bowed to each other respectfully and assumed a fighting stance. Korra barely registered the referee's hand go down and Asami advanced at her before she collected herself, sending a flurry of kicks that landed on Korra's torso. She buckled from the powerful hits, but she managed to block the haymaker launched at her face. Asami took advantage of Korra's unbalanced position and swept her legs from beneath her. Korra hurtled to the ground and a resounding bang echoed in the ring.

She gritted her teeth, angry with herself. _Get your shit together, Korra. _She kipped up, using her arms to flip from the ground back to her fighting stance. The referee bestowed a point to Asami on the scoreboard while Korra watched the televised replay on the screens in the stadium. His arm flew down, indicating the start of the next bout. Korra was ready this time and charged in blind rage at Asami. She threw her right arm towards Asami's head and the slender girl blocked with her left arm, using her right to aim an uppercut to Korra's jaw. Korra crouched, dodging Asami's fist. She moved laterally to her left, outside of Asami's extended arm and knife-handed her shoulder. Asami pushed back against the force, but Korra's right elbow was sailing for her face. She quickly thwarted the attack and twisted in the air to send a reverse wheel kick soaring at the her. Korra barely dodged the kick and punched at Asami in a horse-riding stance. Asami anticipated the punch and grabbed Korra's forearm, pulling her forward her and finished her throw-down using her left leg to propel Korra onto the mat. The mass of people chanted Asami's name loudly. It was 2-0 now and all Asami needed was one more point to become champion. Korra looked at her teammates from the ground and met the worried eyes of her comrades.

"C'mon Korra, you got this!" Ayla screamed.

She pushed herself up from the floor, mentally focusing on the way up. She needed to control her rage and use her knowledge and skill to overcome Asami. She stared at the woman with her onyx-hair pulled back into a ponytail and knew she wouldn't be able to be her with brute strength; Asami was far too skilled than that. She focused on the maneuvers Asami had used against her and realized the points she scored were based from redirecting energy and ruses to throw her off-balance. Korra posted up and placed her wrapped knuckles in front of her face. Asami copied the movement and edged towards her. She stepped forward and hurled a left back fist at Korra who blocked with her left arm, but Asami came with fist aimed directly at her face. Korra leaned back quickly, narrowly missing the hit and used her momentum against her to bend her down. Korra chucked her right fist to punch at Asami's incoming face as she tried to drag her to the ground. Asami felt the muscles in Korra bunch and ducked underneath, twisting Korra's arm behind her back. Korra yelped in protest, but she refused to give in so easily. Korra ducked underneath her Asami's arm that gripped her left hand and pulled from the grasp. Asami scowled and drove a roundhouse kick at her. Korra bent back to evade, but Asami was already sending a second kick her direction. Using the open opportunity, Korra crouched to the ground and swept Asami's planted leg out from under her. She fell directly on her back and expelled an audible grunt. The score was now 2-1. She didn't celebrate yet because Asami came rushing at her with a series of blows. They went back and forth kicking and punching for several minutes. Eventually they locked arm-in-arm, their muscles straining in tension and they grunted in effort to overpower one another. Korra knew she had the advantage. She grabbed underneath her arms and launched her over her shoulder onto the mat. The crowd roared as the scores evened up.

Korra breathed heavily from exertion, she was tiring by each passing second. She stared at Asami whose skin was covered in a slick sheen of sweat that accentuated each line of muscle on her arms and abdomen. This moment relied heavily on the endurance Korra built from months of training. She didn't need to make unnecessary movements that would tire her out. It was pure skill now. Asami's chest heaved up and down as she bore into Korra. No words were exchanged, their faces void of expression. Only hunger for the title glinted in their eyes.

_I need to end this quickly._

Asami rushed towards Korra and front flipped onto her shoulders. Korra could feel her legs grip around her head and Asami tossed her into mid-air. Korra knew if she didn't recover in while she was in the air, the title would be lost. She clenched her jaw and tucked in to backhand spring onto the mat. When she landed, she swore she saw a brief smile cross Asami's face. But before she could think about it, Asami came in relentlessly again. Korra hunkered down for a sweep at her legs, but Asami had read her movement and jumped over her extended leg and landed a perfect punch on her left cheek. Korra felt warm, metallic liquid gather in her mouth at spat to the side. Asami was already in the midst of bringing a knockout kick towards her head, but Korra recovered quickly and rolled back in the knick of time. She kipped up and rocketed an ax kick at Asami's shoulder. The slender girl skipped back, feeling the air swish in front of her face. Korra ran forward, kicking once and then twice. As Asami was beginning to react, Korra jumped with her powerful legs forward. Asami felt them tangle around her neck and underarm. Korra twisted with all of her might and sent Asami flying into the air while she used her right hand to catch the ground and semi-cartwheeled to stand. The stadium erupted, their hollering and screaming was so loud that Korra almost had to cover her ears. The referee tried grabbing her arm, but she shrugged it off and made her way to Asami who was now pushing herself from the ground. Korra looked at her from the ground and outstretched a hand to pull her up. Asami looked at her, and for the first time today, she gave her a warm smile and welcomed the help up. Korra lifted her up easily and they stood close, staring intently into the green eyes that haunted her thoughts. She realized Asami had been speaking, but she missed the entire thing due to the thoughts that swirled in her head and the deafening sound from the crowd.

"I'm sorry—I missed all of that." Korra said, trying to speak over the loud sound. Asami laughed and leaned forward into Korra's ear.

"You were spectacular out there. I was worried for a minute this might be an easy fight." She pulled back with a smirk and winked at Korra. "You should get your title now and celebrate." Korra's face reddened from the close contact and suddenly bowed to Asami before leaving to join her teammates.

* * *

The phone rang in the silence of the office. Yogensha placed his papers down and picked up the receiver.

"Yogensha—" It was Yori on the other end. He didn't call unless it was important, so Yogensha perked up and listened keenly. "We have discovered a girl with the markings."

"Are you absolutely positive?" Yogensha asked curtly.

"I believe so, sir. I will email you the video footage."

* * *

A/N: I decided to give Korra a last name considering the story takes place in modern times. Atka is an Inuit name meaning "guardian." Also, I know this is supposed to be a judo tournament, but I've decided to encompass other forms of martial arts since it makes for a more exciting read. I was trying to make it as realistic as possible, so I'd really like to know what you guys think of the fighting scenes. Were the attacks easy to picture and follow or was it too wordy and confusing? If you need a visual, I used the episode of Asami whooping on the four Equalists in Book One.

Anyway, I sincerely hope y'all enjoyed this installment. It'll be a couple days until I'm able to post next, so please feel free to leave comments or send me messages. I'm still relatively new to and tumblr, so I'm up for making new friends or having discussions :)


	10. Chapter 10

Korra stared at the blank text on her phone. In the past hour, she had typed and erased twenty messages to Asami. Mako looked over at Korra who was sprawled across the table.

"What are you grumbling about over there? You have seriously been looking at your phone forever now." Mako asked as he continued to jot down notes in his notebook.

"Yeah, Korra. What are you typing over there?"

Korra was supposed to be studying for her anatomy practical while Bolin and Mako worked on their own assignments. She sprawled across the table dejectedly and groaned loudly. She looked up and saw worried expressions on her friend's faces as they set aside their work.

"You've been acting weird for these past few weeks. What's going on? Is everything okay?" She knew she was going to have to tell them what happened between her and Asami. They didn't deserve to be in the dark; they were her best friends after all. She swallowed nervously, scared to let the words leave her mouth. What would they think? She surveyed her friends and straightened up. Mako and Bolin leaned back in unison, waiting for Korra to talk.

She let a long breath and steeled herself, "Remember the girl I fought in the championship match?"

"Asami Sato, the daughter of the Future Industries CEO Hiroshi Sato? Yeah, I remember. How could I not? She's a babe. What about her though?"

Korra sighed, remembering the shock from finding out that she was the heir to a Fortune 500 company. "I met her before the tournament one night when I went to the Lotus. She was working and seemed really cool, so we exchanged numbers." They nodded, encouraging for her to continue. "Well, we ended up hanging out at the Red Dragon when you guys were busy. Things kinda happened…"

Bolin's eyes widened while Mako's narrowed. "What do you mean 'things kinda happened?'"

Korra could feel his amber eyes searing into her and she nearly recoiled from his fiery gaze. "I cooked for her at the apartment and we ended up playing Beerio Kart and then eventually went to the Red Dragon for drinks. We were talking—getting to know each other sort of thing. The alcohol started hitting and we danced then eventually made our way back here. She agreed to stay over because I didn't want her to ride on her motorcycle drunk…"

"She has a motorcycle?!" Bolin yelled excitedly, cutting Korra off. "What type did she have? Was it a crotch rocket or a roadster? Oooh, I bet it was a 600!"

"Bolin, shut up!" Mako barked at him and he sat back in his chair sulking. "Go on." He instructed Korra.

"Right…well, somehow I slept walked into her room and fell on top of her." She paused, biting her lip. "We kinda sat there for a minute and I realized I was straddling her, so I attempted to climb off of her and she grabbed my wrists. Then…" She cringed some, not ready to tell them she made out with her. She was drunk. It didn't mean anything.

"Then what?"

"We made out." She closed her eyes, waiting for the barrage of negative comments, but it never came. She cautiously opened her eyes and the boys studied her momentarily.

"How was it? I bet she's a good kisser…I mean look at her lips." Bolin held his chin lost in thought. Korra ignored Bolin and flicked her azure eyes to Mako who was silent. She could see the gears turning in his mind and he opened his mouth to speak.

"What's the big deal with that? If you like this girl just text her. No need to get your panties in a wad."

"What?—No. That's not what it is." She sputtered, not expecting that reaction whatsoever. "We were just drunk and things happened—I'm not gay, guys."

"C'mon Korra, let's be serious. It's not a big deal, honestly. You might as well have gay tattooed on your forehead." He smirked at her teasingly and Bolin laughed in agreement. She stammered exasperatedly, face heating up considerably.

"Guys! This isn't what it's about! I mean, yeah, I liked it or whatever, but I was just drunk!"

"Okay, okay. So what is this all about then if this isn't about you coming out of the closet?" Mako asked pointedly.

"She just up and left right in the middle of it all. I feel like I ruined what could have been a good friendship. Asami is really cool and I definitely didn't want that to happen. We haven't spoken since, except for the tournament." She slunk into her chair and folded her arms.

Bolin's eyes widened in comprehension, "No wonder you looked so pale right before the match. I thought you were just nervous, but it was because of Asami!" Korra nodded silently.

"What should I do? I really do want to be her friend, but what am I supposed to say?"

"Quit overthinking it and send something simple. She didn't seem like she wanted nothing to do with you."

"Yeah, you two actually looked pretty cozy in the ring." Bolin wiggled his thick eyebrows suggestively and Korra threw her notebook at his face causing him to laugh.

"Okay—something simple. I can do that." She stared at the screen on her phone and thumbed a message.

**Korra**: Hey Asami.

"What did you end up sending to your lover?" Mako asked not bothering to look up from his paper.

"She's not my lover!" Her cheeks lit up brightly as she huffed. "I just said 'Hey Asami.'"

"That's it?"

"What the heck was I supposed to say? I knew it was stupid!" She flung her arms in the air irritated, but her phone chimed and buzzed in her hand. She scrambled to open the lock screen.

**Asami:** Hey Korra.

"Ooooo! What'd she say?! I bet she's craving some caramel." Bolin laughed at his own stupid joke and nudged Mako. "Am I right?!" Mako's lips curled upwards betraying his stoic face.

"All right, I'm leaving. Just lock up the apartment when you guys are finished. I'll see you guys later." She whistled for Naga who ran up happily. "Let's go get some fresh air, girl."

* * *

Korra walked through the streets, letting Naga lead the way. She opened her phone and reread the message from Asami. She looked down at the massive, white dog and asked, "What should I do, girl?" Naga licked her hand and she ruffled her fur lovingly. Sighing, she typed in a short message.

**Korra**: Do you want to meet up and get some tea at the Lotus?

Three dots danced on the screen as Asami typed in her response. Korra's pulse sped up rapidly and her mouth dried. She couldn't figure out why her nerves were out of whack, but she shoved the thought out of her mind as she read Asami's response.

**Asami**: Sure, I'm working right now but I'll be off in about thirty minutes.

Korra put her phone down, relief washing over her. _At least she's willing to talk to me. _She called for Naga and set out for the Lotus. She reached the building within ten minutes and realized she didn't know if they allowed pets inside. Korra ducked her head in and caught raven hair near the counter. Her breath caught in her throat as she ran her eyes over the slender girl, but Asami was looking in her direction when she reached her face. _Shit, she must have caught me looking at her. _Asami arched an eyebrow, wondering why Korra only had her head through the door.

Korra blushed and coughed awkwardly, "Can I bring Naga inside?" Asami nodded, so Korra slipped the rest of her body in with her behemoth dog causing a few necks to crane in her direction. She made her way to her favorite spot and Naga plopped down next to her feet. She tilted her head to get a good look at Asami from afar. She was currently starting up a customer's hookah. Korra watched Asami lean her head back, smoke leaving painted red lips in a slow, swirling in trail into the air. She bent down and handed the hose to the customer, making her way towards Korra. An upbeat song played in the background and the lyrics caught her attention.

_I'm afraid I'm a prisoner of your sway_

_The swing of your hips and oh how you swing my way, yeah_

_Is it a coincidence_

_That you given me the same glance _

_Cause I think I have an idea of where you'll stay _

_Why don't you swing my way?_

She stared Asami's hips moving back and forth hypnotically while she approached Korra.

"Isn't it funny how songs perfectly match what you're feeling and experiencing? It's kind of ironic, don't you think?" Korra asked pensively not directly looking at Asami. Asami lifted her eyebrow, perplexed. Sensing her confusion, Korra gestured to the speaker. "Listen."

Following Korra's instruction, she tuned into the song Elevator Talk by Satellite Brigade.

_Tell me when can I see you again—this elevator_

_While I wait for your reply, it'll be until… _

_I'll be addicted to the sense of your touch—this elevator_

_While I wait for your reply, it'll be until you say you will_

_Come back_

_Say that'll you'll come back, yeah_

Asami blushed and Korra coughed, reddening by the second. "Okay, maybe not that part—heh." She rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably. "The song is about meeting someone and wanting to know more of them." She looked at Asami bashfully, not completely meeting her emerald eyes. "Sit with me?"

Asami gave Korra a small smile, joining Korra on the couch. There were a million things Korra wanted to say, but none of the words formed on her tongue. She bit the inside of her cheek trying to gather a sentence, but Asami spoke first.

"I'm sorry." The words severed all train of thought in Korra's mind and she turned to face Asami full on.

"Me too…things got a little out of control. I shouldn't hav—"

"It's okay, Korra. Friends?"

Korra visibly relaxed, releasing the tension she didn't even know was present in her bunched muscles.

"Friends." She shot a lopsided grin towards Asami, but then remembered that this was Asami _Sato_. Detecting a shift in Korra's demeanor, Asami tensed slightly. "Why didn't you tell me you were participating in the tournament or that you are the heir of Future Industries? To say I was shocked would be a massive understatement."

Asami exhaled slowly in resignation, "Before I explain, did you want any tea? I can get us something on the house. Besides, I'm going to get a hookah."

"I'll take jasmine tea if you don't mind."

"Sure. I'll be right back." Asami stood and made her way to the back of the shop leaving Korra to her thoughts.

_Was she sorry that it happened? Or was she sorry how it happened? _She shook her head violently. _It doesn't matter. Why am I even thinking about this in the first place? _Asami returned with a teapot and two cups and waved to one of the employees to bring the hookah to their table. Asami took her place on the couch and Korra felt like she was sitting closer than normal. She leaned over to pour the tea into the cups. She lifted the teacup to her lips and took a small sip then placed it back on the table. Korra thanked Asami for the tea and took her own sip. She watched Asami silently, mentally noting she seemed anxious.

"You really don't have to explain if you don't want to. I suppose telling a stranger you are the heiress to a multi-billion dollar corporation would be hard. I can imagine it's not easy."

"That's part of it, sure. Let me start from the beginning." She took a deep breath and began speaking. "When I was six years old, I witnessed my mother's murder. To say the least, it was devastating to my father and me. He threw himself into his work and created the empire you see now. In essence, I not only lost my mom, I lost my dad too. He changed—living and breathing Future Industries. I don't blame him, but it left me virtually on my own. I didn't completely lie to you—I did travel a lot, but it was mostly business trips with him to condition me for the company later. Every person I have met that had any idea of who I was used me for either my money or influence. This particularly hit me hard in my teenage years because I had fallen in love with a boy my age. It wasn't until much later did I catch his ulterior motives. I vowed then I wouldn't let something like that happen again. I wanted to leave after high school and learn about myself, but I had an obligation to my father and this company, so I couldn't. That's why I decided to attend RCU and double major in engineering and business. Part of me wants to up and leave still, but I have come to value the things that we provide to others—that and I love creating. I would be stupid to cast everything aside when I have everything at my disposal. As for the martial arts training, after my mom was killed, my dad wanted me to be able to protect myself at all costs. It's come in handy more than once, as you should remember, but apparently I have gotten rusty." Asami shot a cheeky smile in Korra's direction as she referred to the tournament. " Although you didn't strike me as the type that would use a person, I was still wary to tell you. I figured we'd talk about it eventually before the tournament. I wanted to keep the tournament a funny surprise because I didn't expect…whatever happened to happen, so I never got a chance to tell you anything. I didn't really know what to say honestly after. I'm so sorry" Asami inhaled the hookah deeply, avoiding Korra's brilliant blue eyes. Korra sensed the apology was more than Asami not telling her about the tournament and her company. Korra used her hand to lift Asami's chin, forcing Asami to meet her gaze.

"It's okay, really. I'm just happy that we are still friends." Korra stated, addressing the unspoken, implied apology. "I'm sorry about your mother and all the hardships you went through. It must have been so difficult. You had to grow up too fast. No wonder I felt like a child compared to you. You seemed so collected and graceful that it was unnerving to someone like me who's such a goof." She gestured to herself with a crooked grin, making Asami chuckle. " I will say it's awesome that you are literally a bajillionare, but never in my dreams would I dare use you for that. I like you for you, not your money or influence. You're a wonderful person, Asami. Not to mention a kick-ass fighter who almost caused me to lose the title." Asami saw a sincere smile etch onto the Korra's face. She was glad she had someone like her to call a friend.

* * *

Yogensha sat with his hands crossed before his face. He watched the video Yori sent him more times than he could count with a scowl. It was plain as day, Korra Atka possessed the mark of the avatar. He zoomed in checking over and over if it completely matched the sketch he had in his book. It could be a tattoo after all, she already had two others, but something tugged in the back of his mind that it wasn't. He stared hard as he hit play. The camera panned to the front section when she removed her shirt, circling to her back. His pale hand hit pause, inspecting the design on her back. It stretched across her entire back, stark against her brown skin. His onyx eyes traced the near white lines and flicked his eyes to the book opened on his desk. They perfectly matched, the marking appearing like a thick, swirled tribal dagger. His jaw bunched, realizing if she possessed the marking, he was not the avatar. This upset him more deeply than he cared to admit—he was the one called to the temple. _Why?_

He let the thought pass and threaded through the other thoughts in his mind. Very few people had any knowledge regarding the avatar and he wondered if Korra owned any power the tome mentioned. He could tell she displayed physical prowess—that much was evident in the judo tournament. Yogensha reached towards his office phone, picking up the receiver.

"Kaori."

"Yes, sir? Is there anything you need?" A small, meek voice responded.

"Please send for Yori and Miku, I have things I need to discuss with them." He stated flatly, directing his assistant.

"Right away. Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes, thank you." He placed the phone down and clicked play on the video once again. He didn't realize how much time had passed when a knock at his door pulled his attention.

"Come in." He called to the men outside of his door. They two men shuffled in and stood before his work desk, eyes questioning.

"I have a task for you. I need you to collect any information regarding Korra Atka. As you know, she possesses the mark. I want a full report entailing all information: birthplace, her current residence, what she does for a living, etc. Contact any person who she's connected to. I expect the report in my hands at the end of the week." He scanned the men individually, dark eyes scrutinizing every aspect of them. He narrowed his eyes, addressing them coldly.

"Do not disappoint me. That is all—you may leave." They bowed to him and exited the office. He returned his gaze to the book lying open on his desk.

_This is my destiny._

* * *

A/N: The story is building now! What do you gals and guys think about the progression? Hopefully it's enough to keep you interested. Don't worry, Korra and Asami's relationship will be building soon, but I'm partial to the slow burn :)

As a side note, I know I post a lot of lyrics from different songs. I find a lot of inspiration from music, so if that bothers you guys, let me know and I'll slim down on it. For those of you interested in any of the bands I've listed, I'll post them below. The first two bands mentioned on the list below are local bands from Texas and very close friends of mine, so I'd love if y'all would take a moment and check out their stuff!

Songs and Bands to check out on YouTube:

****This is the Time (Ballast)—Nothing More**

****Elevator Talk—Satellite Brigade**

**Wash.—Bon Iver**

**Fantasy—Alina Baraz &amp; Galimatias**F

**Sparks—Coldplay**


	11. Chapter 11

Asami hummed to herself while she tinkered with her newest invention. She shook her head left and right to the music in her mind as she readjusted the screws and needles in various areas. She inspected the contraption and hit the foot pedal that activated the six needles to vibrate quickly. She reached over, grabbing synthetic skin she designed in her lab a few weeks ago. Asami wanted to make something useful for Korra for tattooing purposes. She dipped the needles into black ink and furrowed her dark brows in concentration. She pressed down on the pedal and shading into the simple design she drew on the synthetic skin. It was sloppy at best since she didn't have any proper tattooing skills. She knew she was going to have to have Korra test it. Part of her was giddy to present a gift to Korra, but another part of her wanted to see her use it in action. She knew Korra made beautiful creations already, but with this shading tool, she could expand to become a better artistic genius. Asami also wanted to see the pure focus in Korra's crystal blue eyes like she did in the tournament and when she played on her guitar. It excited her in ways she couldn't express. Repeating buzzing snatched her from her thoughts and she placed the shading tool down gently. Asami's face split in a smile when she saw the name light up on her phone and she quickly opened the lock screen.

**Korra the Explora:** Hey Salami Pastrami, what are you up to? My homework is threatening to murder me. Save me?

Asami giggled to herself and typed in a response quickly.

**Asami Salami:** Not much, just working on a project right now, but it's not a pressing matter. Do you want me to go over there or do you want to come here?

This was the first time she invited Korra over to visit. They normally hung out at Korra's apartment, the Lotus, or the Red Dragon, which Asami was grateful for since her home made her feel incredibly lonely. Since she and Korra were meeting regularly, Asami was now acquainted with Mako, Bolin, and Opal. They welcomed her with open arms, which made her happy. She was nervous the first time they met since they knew _who _she was—that and she didn't want to disappoint Korra. The brothers were her best friends after all. After spending considerable amount of time with them, she could see why they were Korra's best friends. She returned her thoughts and watched her phone impatiently as she saw the dots blink across the screen.

**Korra the Explora**: My hero! Well, I haven't been to your house yet…I want to see the castle my knight in shining armor lives if that's okay with you. Mako, Bolin, and Opal are studying right now, but my brain is fried. Send me your address and I'll be there soon if I don't crash and burn on the road.

Asami snorted loudly and shot Korra a text with her address and telling her not to kill herself or anyone else on the way to her house. She knew how bad of a driver Korra was. Asami recalled gripping the oh-shit handle for dear life as Korra drove through the streets one afternoon. She vowed to herself if they ever needed to drive anywhere, Asami would be the one to drive. The pale girl looked down to check herself if she was presentable for company and realized she was covered in grease and dirt from working on one of her satomobiles earlier.

After Asami showered, she thumbed through her wardrobe and decided on a loose forest green top that bared her shoulders with shorts. As she began to apply her eye shadow, her phone sounded off.

**Korra the Explora:** Holy crap! This is your house?! You DO have a castle.

**Asami Salami:** I'll be down in a sec.

She quickly finished applying her makeup and quickly checked herself in the mirror. _I guess this will have to do. _Asami nearly sprinted to the door to greet Korra, jittery and excited. She hadn't had company she actually enjoyed over to her home in an incredibly long time. There was so much she wanted to show and impress Korra with. As she made her way to the front room, she nearly collided with Lee, one of the men her father hired to keep the Sato mansion kempt.

"Ms. Sato, a Ms. Korra Atka has arrived and is waiting for you in the lobby."

"Thank you, Lee." She said in a rush. Hurrying past him, she turned the corner to the main entrance of the grandiose house and saw Korra gaping in awe. Asami stopped suddenly, studying Korra from afar. Korra's blue eyes scanned the spacious room with childlike wonder and curiosity. Her mouth was open and eyes wide with her neck bent back looking toward the high ceilings and adornments on the walls. Korra's pure, innocent admiration tugged at Asami's heart. Before Asami realized, Korra's dazzling blue eyes were upon her. She caught Korra's lopsided smile and moved towards her.

"You actually live here?!" She flailed wildly, arms circling and gesturing to the entire room. Her marveled expression grew serious and her eyes narrowed. "Are you batman?" She asked pointedly.

The comment made Asami laugh hard and she raised her arms in front of her guiltily. "You caught me."

Her eyes widened dramatically and pointed at Asami. "I knew it." They both laughed and Korra stepped forward and pulled Asami in a hug. She closed her eyes when the embraced and caught a huge whiff of Korra's scent. It was the earthy, fruity, citrusy scent that she'd grown to love and associate with her. Smelling it instantly put her at ease, comforting her in ways she couldn't explain. Korra released her hold before she knew it and Asami worked hard to cover the blush that now covered her face. She stepped back and ran her hand through her hair as she recovered her composure.

"Seriously, you have a beautiful home. I don't think I've ever been in such a lavish place before."

"Thanks. My mom decorated most of it. I added a few touches here or there." Asami said quietly. Korra picking up on Asami's change in demeanor, she quickly switched the subject.

"So what do you want to do?" Korra curiously asked. Asami brightened and flashed a sly smile.

"I have a few things in mind, but first, I want to show you something."

* * *

Asami tugged on Korra's hand, leading her through the mansion to her workshop. Korra's wonder didn't escape Asami's attention and she grinned to herself, excited to show Korra around. They eventually arrived to the door to her shop and she turned to face Korra. She released her grip on Korra's warm hand and felt a pang of regret instantly. She waived off the feelings, not giving them a second thought before speaking to Korra.

"I want you to close your eyes and don't open them until I say." Asami directed.

"Why?" The indigenous girl asked genuinely confused.

"Just do it, please?" Asami pleaded, giving Korra the best puppy eyes she could muster.

"Okay, okay." Korra closed her eyes and Asami took hold of her hand once more, the warmth spreading pleasantly through her body. She pulled Korra into the workshop, leading her to the desk with the shading needle she built and designed for her.

"You can open your eyes now." Asami observed her anxiously as Korra peered through thick lashes. Her sapphire eyes rested on the tattoo gun. Her eyes widened in shock and she reached down, picking it up tenderly. She turned it in her hands, inspecting every inch. It was a steel blue with silver engravings that resembled the birthmark on her back. The handle was designed to fit her hand ergonomically. She turned to Asami with an unreadable expression, making Asami uneasy.

"Do you like it? I figured you should have a personalized tattoo gun and—" Asami was cut off briskly, instantly engulfed in a tight embrace.

"It's amazing." Korra spoke through her hair, her breathy words tickling her ear. Asami was unsure if it was the soft words of gratitude or proximity that sent shivers down her spine. Korra pulled back, but her hands still rested on Asami's sides. She beamed the brightest smile at Asami. "Thank you so much. You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to. Besides, it's not just an ordinary tattoo gun."

Korra raised her brow and held the contraption close to her eyes searching for any significant differences.

"It's a shading tool. Instead of using one needle to shade, it uses six simultaneously. It's the first of its kind. You mentioned one time that shading a tattoo is time consuming and extremely difficult, so I went to Incognito when you weren't working and asked Kenji him how the machines worked. He suggested I watch him tattoo someone to demonstrate the process. I wrote down notes and researched on my own after to design this. Eventually I crafted this baby, but realized I didn't have anything to test it with, so I created a synthetic material that mimics the _epidermis._" She shot Korra a shrewd smile and Korra returned it. She knew Korra loved conversing about the body, so she figured she'd use the scientific term for skin.

"Talk nerdy to me, Asami" Korra wiggled her eyebrows playfully and Asami smirked despite herself, trying to ignore her as she continued her explanation.

"_Anyway_, I'm not a gifted tattoo artist like you, so I need to make sure it works correctly. Do you want to test it out?"

"Duh, Salami! You invented a freaking tattoo gun that's going to make shading easier just for me! I can't even begin to express my excitement and gratitude. Honestly, you are the best." Asami flushed at Korra's compliment, running her hands through her hair once again.

"Hold on, let me get your canvas." Asami shuffled around in her shop, grabbing the cream colored material and various colors of ink to bring to Korra. There's a workbench you can use or we can do this some other time if you want…" She trailed off. Korra took hold of her hand and looked squarely into her emerald eyes.

"I want to use it now." She smiled at Asami and began rearranging the materials ahead of her. Asami watched her intently, noting Korra had a specific routine as she set up. "Do you mind grabbing me some paper towels?"

Asami quickly scavenged her shop, holding a roll of paper towels for Korra to use. Korra grabbed the roll, tearing off a bunch of squares rapidly. She placed them next to the assortment of inks and reached for the chair behind Asami's workshop desk. She swiveled the chair to face the synthetic skin and sat down unceremoniously. Asami watched Korra stare at the canvas momentarily with her face scrunched up in contemplation.

"Do you have a regular tattoo gun? I need to do the outline first before using this." Korra gestured to the shading gun she created for her.

Asami grabbed the tattoo gun she used for reference and handed it to Korra. "What are you going to draw?" Korra shuffled to connect the gun to the pedal, effectively ignoring Asami's question. Asami arched an eyebrow, but said nothing about it. Korra tested the gun by pressing the pedal down to make it vibrate. She placed her hand on the synthetic skin and wrinkled her eyebrows for a fleeting moment.

"Does it really mimic skin? Like the bleeding an all?" She asked uncertainly.

Asami held back a smug grin, "See for yourself."

Korra nodded, dipping the needle into black ink and pressed onto the man-made skin. She gasped when a clear liquid lightly oozed from the material when she made her first line. She whipped her head towards Asami, bright blue eyes widened in shock.

"You never cease to amaze me." Asami's lips curved upwards in a small smile. Korra returned her concentration on her canvas, expertly making long lines. Asami sat back watching the brown girl outline her piece. The contours suggested a feminine face, until Korra began making more detailed lines higher up. Korra was completely honed in on her creation, barely noticing Asami's intense gaze upon her. It was rare to see Korra in deep concentration. Although she loved Korra's goofiness, something stirred within her when she saw the sharp focus in her eyes. It was like she was seeing a whole different side to Korra. It was unknown territory that she wanted to cross and uncover. Time seemed to pass slowly as the athletic girl traced her outline. She could see it was the right side of a female's face with a beaded band across the forehead turning into a feather headdress. Korra was working on what Asami guessed to be long, draping earrings of geometric shapes with swirling patterns on the inside right above an outline of long, wavy hair. Time was moving slowly. Asami could see Korra's chest gently rising and falling as she breathed. The constant buzzing of the machine put the slender girl in a daze as she watched Korra's dark hands running across the synthetic material. She didn't know how much time passed until Korra leaned back momentarily, inspecting her work. Asami could clearly see that the outline was not just any ordinary woman, but of Asami wearing the feather headdress. The eyebrows were shapely, lips plump, hair long and wavy, eyes crystal clear, but devoid of the green hue. She wondered if Korra somehow used her as a reference while tattooing the design, but she hadn't even taken one glance at her through the entire process. It was an exact replica of the outline of her face—almost as if she was staring into a mirror. Korra nodded to herself, apparently pleased with her outline and switched the tattoo gun to the shading tool Asami designed while Asami was having an internal conversation in her mind. Korra pressed the pedal to ensure it was functioning and flashed a grin at Asami who was lost in thought.

"The moment of truth has arrived. Let's see what this baby can do." Korra plunged the tip into green ink and pressed on the irises of the outlined eye. She worked efficiently, shading heavily on one region of the eye and went lighter on the inside to mimic sunlight reflecting off the green orb. She wiped the area and adjusted the upper left portion of the iris. She cleaned the tip of the needle and began working on the feathers and strands of hair to give them texture. Korra shaded the cheeks and used white ink to lighten up areas around the nose, lips, and chin. Asami gaped at the tattoo, mouth hanging open in awe. It was so hyper-realistic that it looked like a photograph. Korra added final touches, wiping the area to clean it. She sat back, setting the gun down on the table and stretched her arms above her head. She placed her hand on her chin, looking for any mistakes or things to add or fix. Eventually she turned to Asami bashfully who was still dumbfounded by Korra's craftsmanship.

"Soo…what do you think?" She asked tentatively, noticing Asami's bewildered expression. Asami was at a loss for words. Her green eyes drank in the artwork. It was the right side of Asami's face with a multi-color beaded headband with an array of dyed feathers making a tribal headdress. There were swirls of sunset colored face paint that seeped onto her cheek, chin, and between her eyebrows. Her jet-black hair curled all the way down, shining brilliantly in the artificial sunlight that lit up her face, emerald eyes, and hair. Asami could hardly believe Korra drew this directly from her mind. If she wouldn't have watched Korra create it directly in front of her, she wouldn't believe Korra remembered all the details of Asami's features from pure memory. Somehow, that didn't escape Asami's attention and it made her happy for some unknown reason.

She was breathless. "This is…wow…it's gorgeous, Korra." The brown girl's cheeks darkened instantly and she gave Asami a coy smile. Asami gestured to the tattoo and words failed her. "Why?" Surely, she meant to ask why did Korra tattoo her.

Korra picked up on the unsaid question and stared at her own tattoos for a moment. Without directly looking at the pale woman, she answered, "I know this sounds kinda weird, but I've been wanting to draw you for a while." A beat passed, "Typically when I create artwork of my own, I create things that I draw inspiration from. As you've noticed, there are a lot of paintings of my dream world at my apartment along with tokens from back home in the artic. Since I've met you, you've been my muse in a weird way. You're the reason I picked up my guitar again and the reason I busted my ass for the tournament…although the latter was more out of frustration for my stupidity at the time, not me knowing I was going to face off with you for the title." She laughed lightly to herself at the last part and daref to look into the swirling green of Asami's eyes. Korra never liked revealing those portions of her; it made her feel vulnerable. She gauged Asami, searching for a negative reaction, but never found one.

Asami's face softened at the confession, her heart hammering in her chest. _You've been my muse. _It echoed in her head and it made her unbelievably giddy. "You've been my inspiration too, honestly. Since we've met, I've been creating new technologies left and right. Although the gun was specifically for you, the synthetic skin can be used commercially for medicinal purposes." Without either realizing, they inched closer, almost touching. Their faces were bright red and Asami had to redirect her gaze from the intensity of Korra's blue eyes on her.

"I'm keeping this by the way." Asami declared suddenly, standing from her chair to tower over Korra. The indigenous girl laughed and joined Asami to stand.

"I meant to say that the gun you made me is absolutely perfect. This would have taken me forever to do this without it and I wouldn't have been able to add as much detail as I did." She said cheerfully, eyes locked on the metal blue shading gun. "Anyway, what's next? Surely you didn't bring me to you batman mansion to take me to your shop." Asami lit up, her lips curving into a mischievous smile.

"Let's explore then." Her eyes twinkled with impishly and dragged Korra by the hand once again, leading her out of the shop and into the house once again.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long to post. I figured it was due time for a fluff chapter to build on Korra and Asami's relationship. The next few chapters will be pretty intense, so buckle up for the ride! If you're interested with the drawing I used as reference for the tattoo, shoot me a message. Anyway, thanks again for reading and hope to hear your thoughts over this chapter or any of the previous chapters. I'm interested to know in how you guys think this will play out. Be sure to catch me on Tumblr-aamoon13 :) Since this story has been published, I've been making some pretty cool friends-shout out to Vale and Brooke! If you guys wanna talk, I'm open to it!

**Update: **I uploaded the picture that I referenced for Korra's tattoo of Asami to my Tumblr. If you're interested, go and check it out!

-Amanda


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: Detailed descriptions of death.**

* * *

Yogensha climbed into the rear end of a Satomobile after a meeting with Cabbage Corp, directing the driver to bring him back to the Aegis headquarters. Acknowledging the Aegis CEO's request, the chauffeur threw the car into drive. Yogensha peered out the back window, black eyes skimming the array of towering buildings in Republic City. The sun peeked through the buildings, casting a warm glow on the skyline. Traffic was relatively light and Yogensha observed all walks of life carrying on with their days and own troubles. He wondered briefly if he impacted their lives in any way. His mission was to create a better world, one where he would positively impact those around him with his technologies and medications he provided. He pondered if he helped any of those people on the streets. His dark eyes rested on a homeless man on the corner of a busy intersection. He was an older, gristly man with stubs of unshaven hair on his face. His clothes were marred with dirt and grime, his face long and gaunt from years of malnutrition. He reflected back on his life, distinctly remembering the persisting pangs of hunger and the biting cold of the winter air.

* * *

A cloud of vapor escaped cracked lips. Yogensha watched it disappear and fade into the cold, crisp air of winter. The city was still and there was not a soul in sight. He rested quietly on a bench beneath a snow-laden tree. As each snowflake floated to the ground, the barren branches captured the ones falling towards him. From afar, he appeared to be in a protected snowless halo while specks of white cascaded around him. The tree acted as nature's umbrella, shielding him from the frosty powder. Balls of light from street lamps glowed in the haze of descending snow. A thin layer of white coated the ground and lied undisturbed other than the disheveled piles collected under his feet due to his restless shuffling.

He bent over and put his head into his hands. He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. Pain was written across his features. Yogensha absentmindedly rubbed his scruff that had begun appeared on his young face as a pool of thoughts swirled in his mind. He soon became lost in the midst of it all. He slowly faded from reality; his concept of time vanished. His gripping thoughts released its hold of his mind. He had no idea how much time had passed when he was absorbed in his spellbound reverie. His muscles were stiff from the biting cold. They screamed in protest as he moved from his locked position. He shivered and wondered why he had not felt the bone chilling the temperature was and how long he was engulfed in his thoughts. It was still dark and the snow was falling heavily just as before. The flecks of ice piled onto the ground thickly. The city was still ghostly empty, yet it looked extraordinarily angelic as he stared with onyx eyes at the glowing towers before him. He pushed himself up from his knees and his muscles ached in response. He winced in pain, but he was determined to keep the grimace from his face. He looked forward toward the shimmering lights of the city. He inhaled deeply as he stepped forward out of the protective reach of the tree. Snow met his body and began to accumulate into tiny mountains on his shoulders and head. He stood there momentarily as if to turn around, but instead, he placed a foot forward with great conviction. He continued ahead without looking back into the veil of falling crystals and the incandescence of the metropolis.

* * *

That was the moment Yogensha decided he was going to change things. He wasn't destined to crawl the streets begging, relying on other's kindness for him to live day to day. He wanted to be the one providing for people like him. He felt the greatness within—intuitively knowing he was destined for something great. From then on, he worked tirelessly, traveling to different nations to begin researching ways to create pharmaceuticals to help his comrades on the streets and the rest of the world. He met Miku and Yori while he was on the streets and he vowed to them he would do whatever in his power to make all of their lives better. They were persuaded by his resolve and helped him locate medicinal plants to build the company. Yogensha smiled to himself—he fulfilled his promise by creating Aegis and making it one of the most competitive companies on the market. He told them of his journey to the temple and how it called to him. They believed him outright—he hadn't failed them before. If Yogensha claimed the tome called to him, they trusted that. If anyone was to better the world, it was him.

Consumed by his daydream, he didn't notice the driver pulling up to the magnificent building he constructed for Aegis. He exited the car, thanking the driver and made his way to his office. As he stepped out of the elevator his meek assistant, Kaori, instantly greeted him.

"Miku and Yori are waiting outside of your office, sir. They said it was important." Yogensha nodded curtly and walked past Kaori to his office. The men were standing next to the door restlessly, but instantly eased when the stoic man appeared.

"Come in." He told them as he pushed open the opaque glass door. He proceeded to sit down in his leather chair, folding his hands before him as he waited for the men to get situated. Miku spoke first after he took his seat across the desk.

"We have information regarding Korra Atka, sir. Would you like to read the file we compiled or prefer us tell you?"

"I want to hear it first then leave the folder with me so I can review it later."

Miku nodded and took a large breath, "She hails from the Boreal Artic and is the only child of Senna and Tonraq Atka. Tonraq is the chief of the Kesuk Tribe. According from the information we gathered, the people in her tribe claim the mark has been with her since birth. There have been no signs of any supernatural occurrences though. When she was six years old, they trained her in judo. Apparently she was a natural, so they sponsored her internationally. One of the tribeswomen claims she feels a strange aura emitting from the young girl, but did not speak any further about it. Currently, Korra is twenty-one years old and studies at Republic City University majoring in Kinesiology while working at a tattoo parlor called Incognito."

Yogensha listened attentively and nodded to Miku once he finished. He turned to the other man and asked, "Yori, did you discover any more information regarding the avatar?"

"From the documents I discovered, the last known avatar was known as Aang. It was said he actually ended the Hundred Year War. There is a major debate between scholars whether Aang actually existed or not. Most texts omit that bit of information. Also, I found in another tome there are certain objects that confirm the avatar's identity. Unfortunately, it didn't specify what those are, but I have a team looking into it as we speak. From my sources, Korra is friends with Asami Sato and have been seen spending time together at the Red Dragon, Lotus, and on the RCU campus."

"As soon as you find any information regarding the avatar objects, send for me. Leave the reports with me. Good work, gentlemen. You are dismissed." They nodded and exited his office, leaving Yogensha to his thoughts. He picked up the receiver and waited impatiently as it rang.

"Sir." Kaori seemed breathless and Yogensha realized she probably ran to her desk.

"Arrange a meeting with Asami Sato of Future Industries."

* * *

Asami office phone rang a few times before she scurried to answer it.

"Ms. Sato, Yogensha from Aegis is requesting a meeting with you. Would you like to accept?"

Asami twisted a lock of hair, contemplating why Yogensha was requesting a meeting directly with her instead of her father. She could only assume it had to do with the synthetic skin she has begun to mass-produce to market to companies. She shouldn't be surprised that he has discovered the information so soon—most companies, especially ones like Aegis, were always a step ahead of the game.

"What is my schedule for the rest of the day?" Asami had lost track of time between finishing her assignments from school and crunching numbers for manufacturing.

"Your schedule is free for the rest of the day, but the rest of the week you are working at the Lotus and have demonstrations to venture capitalists."

"Thank you. Please respond and tell him to visit at 2 pm."

"Yes ma'am." There was an audible click on the other line, so Asami set the receiver down. She returned her focus to her school assignments. Thankfully, she was dressed professionally due to a meeting earlier with her father discussing the artificial epidermis.

A knock on her office door pulled her from her work and she stood to open the door.

"Yogensha has arrived, Ms. Sato." Her assistant informed her. Behind the tiny, brunette woman stood Yogensha. He wore a pressed black suit with a long red tie fastened around his collar. Asami studied him for a moment, eyes scanning his appearance. His hair was shaved on the sides, fading to the top that was gelled stylishly. Asami would daresay the man was incredibly handsome. His strong jaw line, shaven face, and sculpted frame arrested her eyes momentarily. He stood silently, face devoid of emotion. He placed his hand out and Asami shook it firmly.

"Welcome, Yogensha. Please come inside and make yourself comfortable. Would you care for any tea or water?"

"I am fine, Ms. Sato. Thank you for the offer." He stepped into the room and waited for Asami to take her seat. Confidence dripped from the man, making Asami feel small momentarily. She steeled herself and shifted into her business mindset.

After pleasantries were traded, Asami asked, "To what do I owe the pleasure for this meeting?"

He laughed lightly, "Cutting straight to business—you are no doubt the daughter of Hiroshi." He paused, "Let's converse some first." Asami nearly arched an eyebrow, but refrained and kept a straight face. _What tactic is this?_

He continued, "I recently saw your judo match on television. You were exceptional and I was betting on you to win. I'm sorry about your loss."

"I was surprised myself, honestly. I didn't think I would be bested by Korra." She replied, smiling to herself as she reflected on the match against her friend.

"Are you acquainted with Ms. Atka? She was quite entertaining to watch." Asami caught a glint in Yogensha's black eyes that made her uneasy for reasons she couldn't explain.

"Korra and I have become close friends over the course of the last few months. I consider her a dear friend." She stated more briskly than she intended.

"I have learned through her profile she currently works at a tattoo shop called Incognito. The tattoo on her back is quite remarkable, wouldn't you say so?"

Asami was thrown off by Yogensha's comments. _Why is he asking about Korra?_ She answered anyway, "The marking on her back is actually a birthmark from what she told me. She only has two tattoos to my knowledge. Anyway, is there something I can help you with? Surely you didn't come here to discuss the tournament or my relations with Korra."

He chuckled some, but Asami noted it didn't quite reach the swirling black depths of his eyes. There was something forced about it. "I was merely making small talk, Ms. Sato. No need to get worked up." She squirmed uncomfortably, about to apologize, but a small smile appeared on his face and he shifted to reach for his briefcase. "I came here to discuss the synthetic skin you have been producing. As you know, my company provides medical remedies—mainly pharmaceuticals—but we have been looking for alternative methods of care. Recently, I have been putting my efforts into financing bioengineered technology in my research and development team to aid those who are need of more than just pills to remedy their ailments. With your artificial skin, we can revolutionize surgical treatments and dermatology as a whole. I know your company is geared more towards civil, mechanical, structural, and electrical engineering, but together we can bridge our companies to expand on chemical, genetic, and bioengineering. I will leave you these documents with the terms of our agreement to discuss with your father, should you choose to accept. This could potentially be your gateway to make your mark in society and the company you are soon to inherit while helping millions of people's lives in ways you cannot begin to realize."

Asami mulled over Yogensha's comments. Her father, Hiroshi Sato, will be leaving a huge legacy behind and be known as one of the greatest inventors of his time. Though Asami had a great mind, she wondered if she'd ever be able to live up to the name and surpass it with her own inventions.

"I will look over the terms and give you my answer within the week. My father and I have much to discuss." She met his black eyes squarely and he stood.

"I will leave you to it then. Thank you for your time, Ms. Sato. I look forward to hearing from you." She hoisted up from her chair and led him to the door, giving him a firm handshake as he exited the room.

* * *

Mako shuffled the papers on his desk and listened to the chatter within the Republic City Police Department. There have been mountains of reports within the last six months of men, women, and children found dead in their homes. It was an enigma that plagued the city and the police department looked for clues as to why this was happening. A young boy was found, his skin jutting up stiffly like slabs of cragged rock. He was the 16th case in the three months. Others were found extremely bloated with liquid, some with skin dried like a raisin with no trace of liquid within their system, and others seemingly suffocated. To dispel a wide panic, the RCPD worked tirelessly to keep it from the papers and public. If the trend continued, they wouldn't be able to keep it hushed any longer. Mako's brows furrowed as he looked at the folders. Chief Beifong enlisted him as a detective and assigned this case to him along with others in his unit.

His fiery, amber eyes skimmed the initial statements from six months ago. He scanned through the first seven profiles until he stopped on a five year-old boy. He gingerly picked the paper, his eyes resting on the picture of a mousy boy smiling with large brown eyes. It was the first report of a child affected by the inexplicable sickness. His chest tightened as he gripped the death certificate.

_Name of Deceased: Elijah Nezumi_

_Date of Birth__: 07-19-2009 _

_Date of Death__: 11-14-2014_

_Age__: 5_

_Place of Death:__ 586 N. Main, Republic City_

_Time of Death: __22:39_

_Father's Name__: Hoenhiem Nezumi_

_Mother's Maiden Name__: Trisha Matsui_

_Cause of Death__: Unknown_

_Disease, Condition, or Symptoms Leading to Death: __Degenerative Muscle Loss (Muscular Atrophy), Irregularities in Skeletal Tissue, Abnormal Growth of Skin (Epidermis and Dermis), Complaints of Stiffening Muscles (Dystrophy) and Chronic Nerve Pain_

Mako hesitated to look at the picture from the scene of the death, but he had an obligation to solve the case and he needed to find similarities between each case. He clenched his jaw, bracing himself for what was next. Elijah's skin appeared fossilized, parts cracking and protruding in greyed blocks on every inch of his body. It was akin to him being made of stone. Elijah's body was locked in an unnatural twisted position as if he was writhing before rigor mortis set in. Mako's stomach churned and he cursed the world. Why would anyone allow something like this to happen? What is the justice in ending a child's life so gruesomely? He placed the photo down and covered it with the medical examiner's report.

He ran a hand through his hair, gripping it tightly as thoughts spun in his mind. He gathered all the folders, separating them in four piles according to the various afflictions. Each picture was as horrific as the last. Mako opened another profile and looked over the aftermath of a woman's death. She was in her twenties, body shriveled up like a raisin and skin darkened as if she was roasted alive. The medical statement revealed all of the liquid in her body boiled, scorching her insides as if she was cooked from within. He pawed the third pile; a man in his late thirties was bloated and swollen, foam trailed the sides of his mouth, his skin a blue-ish pallor, liquid seeping from each open crevice of his body. He grew nauseous, but fortified himself to fix his sights on the last stack. There was no indication of ghastly physical irregularities in the photo he lifted before him aside from the pale coloration of the body and scratch marks around his neck. Mako scanned the medical report. It detailed how the man's lungs collapsed and he died from asphyxiation. A blood sample was taken and he raised his eyebrows in disbelief. The red blood cells were devoid of any oxygen. It was as if the air stolen…no, more like pulled from his lungs and tissues. He looked back at the scratch marks marring his neck. He wondered if the man was so desperate to breathe, he clawed at whatever choked him to release its hold.

Mako rubbed his temples and began to write notes of the similarities between the cases. Each victim visited the clinic for his or her discomforting symptoms. It seemed those who died from the unknown source of asphyxiation complained of chest pains and shortness of breath; those of which whom passed by the copious liquids endured seizures, abdominal pains, nausea, and headaches; the fossilized victims struggled with muscle soreness and stiffness, nerve pain, and abnormal tissue growth; the withered victims wrangled with dehydration, heat flashes, dry skin, and fevers. It was apparent that the rate of deaths was increasing exponentially. Mako realized that it was only a matter of time until the death poll would stir panic in the public. He needed to get to the bottom of this fast.

* * *

**A/N:** If you have any difficulty understanding the medical terminology, please let me know and I'll add a list of terms with their corresponding definitions. I apologize for the grisly sequence, but it was necessary for the story to build. What do you guys and gals think? I'd like to hear your thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

Asami smoothed her skirt while her father rubbed his chin as he read through the documents laid upon his desk. After what seemed like ages, he peered up with black eyes to look squarely at Asami.

"You'd be a fool to turn this down. I'm surprised at the percentages he offered. Understandably this is your invention, but his cut is lower than any other company would propose." There was a hint of wonder and curiosity laced in his statement. She examined him momentarily, noticing streaks of grey in his black hair along with patches of silver in his beard.

Something about her father's words didn't sit right with her, but she couldn't explain why. She should be extremely happy with Yogensha's terms, but she couldn't shake the feeling he was up to something. Why would he want a minimum percentage in profit? Was it because he really wanted to mass market it to help thousands of cities? Or was it because he was looking to have good press since the media has cast a negative spin on his company? Asami couldn't be sure. She studied her father for a long moment.

"Do you think I should do it?" Asami couldn't help by ask; her father's judgment meant the world to her. He leaned back into his chair, considering his daughter's question for a moment. His stoic face revealed nothing—a typical characteristic of a businessman. His expression softened looking at the concern washed over her features. She resembled his wife, Yasuko, in so many ways. His heart lurched some thinking of his deceased wife, but he shifted his focus on the topic at hand.

"I think you should take the deal, Asami. This is your moment to shine, but a heed of caution, watch this man closely. Although our lawyers has assured us there are no loop-holes or anything suspicious, I have a hard time believing he'd be so willing to take such little, even if it is to redeem Aegis' public opinion."

Asami nodded and gave her father a fleeting smile before she turned to leave, which he returned warmly. She shut the door behind her with new conviction.

* * *

Korra opened the door to the Red Dragon and saw Bolin waving at her from a booth in the corner. He sat by himself with two full glasses of amber liquid in front of him. Korra smiled to him while she walked to greet him. He launched out of his seat and wrapped large arms around Korra's frame. He nearly squeezed all the air from her lungs, but he released his strong grip before she passed out from the lack of oxygen.

"I missed you! How is everything?" He asked as they both went to sit in the booth.

"Everything has been surprisingly great, actually. I've been getting a bunch of clients since Asami made me this awesome tattoo gun. It really helps speed up the process and I can make even better tattoos because of it. Other than that, school has been a drag and I can't wait for the semester to be over. I've missed you and Mako though. It's too bad he couldn't join us." She took a sip of the beer in front of her, nodding silent thanks to Bolin. He smiled and took a giant gulp of his own, but his expression saddened momentarily.

"I haven't seen much of him besides back at the apartment and classes. Chief Beifong actually enlisted him as a detective, which is awesome, but he's been consumed in some crazy case. It's keeping him pretty busy unfortunately." Korra could see Bolin's conflicted emotions. She knew he was incredibly happy and proud of his brother, but she could feel his gloom from being separated from Mako also. Their bond was incredibly close, so Korra could sympathize.

"Do you know what the case is about or is it top-secret detective shit?" Bolin chuckled some, but his expression darkened and sobered.

"All I know is he's looking into strings of deaths. I don't know the details, but he came home after he received the case and…" He gazed at Korra unsmiling with a grim look. "I've never seen him so shaken up by something before, Korra. It can't be good if it messed him up that bad—you know Mako, he doesn't get bothered like that." He looked down at his hands, clearly reflecting on his memory. Korra was troubled by the news. What could be so bad that it shook up even Mako, the guy who is collected and is not perturbed by anything? Korra could tell it was eating at Bolin, so she decided to switch the subject.

"How have your classes been?" Seemingly thankful for the subject change, he lit up.

"Oh man, they are awesome. I told you a while back we were learning about the Hundred Year War, right?" Korra nodded. "Welllll, I was interested in it and decided to research it on my own! I gotta tell you, it's been pretty difficult trying to get my hand on some of the other documents"

"I remember learning about it back in the day, but I don't remember a lot of it truthfully. I wasn't really one for paying attention in class." She laughed to herself because it was a major understatement—she was a hellion in class when she was a kid. "Tell me about it."

Bolin was nearly bouncing now, eager to chew Korra's ear off on the matter. She grimaced knowing she just got herself stuck in a long, animated conversation.

"All righttty then, so ages ago—some would call it ancient history—the world as we know it was divided into four different nations. There was the Water Tribe, Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, and the Air Nomads. These nations stood for centuries. There's a lot of speculation as to why they were named the four elements. Scholars are divided into two main categories—some scholars believe this myth people back then could manipulate the elements themselves, others say it was based off of geographical location." Korra perked up, remembering what her elders used to say.

"People back in the artic said that our people learned to control water by watching the moon. I thought it was a load of bullshit."

"Oh wow, really? Maybe there is something to it. Funnily enough, your culture isn't alone in thinking that, but I'll touch on that in a minute. Back to the Hundred Year War: there was a man called Roku who hailed from the Fire Nation. Although he wasn't a ruler of any sort, he had a lot of influence in world affairs. Many called him the mediator of the nations because he worked to create balance in each region. When he was young, he was acquainted with the noble family of the Fire Nation and best friends with Sozin, the Fire Prince. Roku left the Fire Nation, although scholars aren't really sure the reason. If you follow the stories of the scholars who believe in the elemental powers, they say that the Sozin and Roku could manipulate fire. They believe Roku was different than the rest though—they say he could control all four elements. So, it makes sense that he would be connected to all four nations if that were true." Korra listened intently; she definitely never heard this version of the story before. Bolin scratched his chin momentarily, as if trying to remember the details of the event.

"Those scholars seem to think he left to master the other elements when he was sixteen. Either way, he left and reunited with Sozin later. Eventually at Roku's wedding, the new Fire Lord took the position of Roku's best man. Sozin used the wedding as his best opportunity to talk with his friend about his future plans as Fire Lord. Sozin mentioned the Fire Nation was experiencing a period of great prosperity and wealth. He told Roku that if they banded together, the two of them could spread it throughout the world by expanding the fire empire and make a brighter future possible. Roku apparently didn't like that very much and was greatly disturbed by this, expressing to his best friend the four nations are supposed to be separate and he shouldn't think of it again. Sozin asked Roku to at least consider the possibilities, but he remained steadfast in his decision." Bolin swallowed another swig of his now lukewarm beer and continued.

"I don't know how many years later, but Roku found out Sozin had set up colonies in the Earth Kingdom and chewed him out because of it. Sozin was pretty pissed that Roku, a Fire Nation citizen, dared to challenge him about it and warned Roku that their loyalty is to their nation first and anything less would make him a traitor. Roku told Sozin that he shouldn't challenge him because it would end badly. I mean, if it is true that Roku mastered all the elements, I wouldn't want to mess with him either. But if not, maybe he had the other nations to back him which is still isn't something I would want to mess with either, but Sozin was crazy so he attacked him anyway. Roku ended up destroying the palace and Sozin, but spared his life because of their past friendship. He warned him if he decided to expand the Fire Nation to other nations again, he'd kill him." Korra was wide-eyed and found a new respect for Roku.

"So then what happened?" Korra couldn't contain her interest and leaned forward. Bolin smiled, genuinely happy that she found it as interesting as he did.

"This is where it gets pretty messed up. You ready?" Korra nodded excitedly. "So, twenty-five years later, a volcano erupted and threatened to destroy Roku's home island. It was so massive that they say Sozin could see and feel it from a hundred miles away…although I don't know how accurate hat is. Anyyyway, Sozin rushed to assist his old friend, despite their past. The ones who believe in the control of the elements say the two used their abilities to try to contain the lava flow. Either way, the toxic air eventually overwhelmed Roku, leaving him lying on the ground and begging for his old friend's help. Here's where the messed part comes in—Sozin suddenly realized Roku's death would allow him to fulfill his plans, so he left him to die."

"Holy shit! That _is _messed up. I couldn't imagine leaving any one of you guys to bite it."

"Yeah, me either. But then again, Sozin had a few screws loose if you ask me."

"No kidding. So I'm guessing he pushed forward to start the war on all the other nations after Roku died?"

"Exactly. He started with killing the Air Nomads because they were a peaceful bunch and wouldn't put up much of a fight since they didn't have a military. Although, from what I was learning in class, the group that thinks there were elemental powers believe there was another reason for it." Bolin tapped his chin thoughtfully with his face bunched from strain of trying to remember. "I think they said Roku was…man what did they call it?" His green eyes lit up after a few moments. "Oooh oh! I remember. He was called the Avatar."

_Avatar._

Korra's whole body went rigid with Bolin's words. Tingling spread throughout her body and flashes of memories zoomed across her eyes. She could smell the ash in the air, the heat from the lava, Sozin's cold eyes staring at her as she held a hand before she passed out. She slumped forward for a brief moment as the whole world turned around her. She opened her eyes and gasped for air. She flit her eyes everywhere, scanning her environment. Red neon lights, air tinged with the smell of stale beer, music thumping in the background. Bolin raised an eyebrow, confused by Korra's sudden sharp inhale.

"Are you okay?" She wasn't even sure herself, but nodded anyway. She glanced around at the bar, but she was just somewhere else for a moment…almost as if she were…_No, I was just caught up in the moment. It's easy to picture something like that. _Korra bit her lip, unconvinced of her own thoughts. She knew that man was Sozin, but how? She didn't even know what he looked like, but something tugged at her that it was him.

"What's an Avatar?" The word felt foreign, yet familiar somehow…almost like she knew it her entire life.

"Well before you acted all weird, I was going to explain. Are you sure you're okay?" Bolin asked concerned etched on his features.

"I promise I'm okay, continue please." He shot her an unconvinced look, but continued anyway.

"The scholars who say people can bend the elements say Roku was the Avatar. Truthfully there's not much about it, but from what I do know, the Avatar can control the four elements, brings balance between the people of each nation, and their soul is reincarnated to the next life. So they think Roku reincarnated to an Air Nomad—which would explain why the Fire Nation would attack there first if Sozin believed the Avatar had the ability to stop him. Either way, he wiped them out and proceeded to wage war on the rest of the regions, lasting for one hundred years. This is where the text gets muddled and the debate grows even bigger. Some say the nations banded together to end the reign of the Fire Nation, which is what you see in most texts, but the texts not taught in school say a Water Tribe girl discovered the next Avatar. Despite the Fire Nation destroying the Air Nation, the boy who was discovered as the Avatar ran away before it happened. It sounds crazy, but the girl who found him discovered he was trapped in ice for exactly one hundred years—almost the entire time the war raged." Korra shot him an incredulous look.

"Is that even possible?" Bolin shook his head and lifted his shoulders.

"I don't know really. You have to remember this happened forever ago, so it's open to interpretation. Maybe it's part of the reason it's not discussed in school, you know, since it seems pretty far-fetched. I mean, bending elements, reincarnation, and living for over a hundred years sounds pretty crazy. The weird part is that there is documents found all over the world reinforcing this idea, but no one knows the legitimacy of it all. You just said earlier even your elders claimed your ancestors could manipulate water. They aren't the only culture to say so either."

Korra leaned back into the booth soaking in all this new information, but a question persisted in her mind.

"What did they say this kid did to end the war? I mean, everything I know about it is there was an underground network of people who rallied the nations together to fight the oppression and eventually won."

Bolin nodded his head, taking a quick sip of the beer in front of him. "That's what we were all told, but it was only this year that I learned the other side of the debate. That's why I decided to really dig for the documents for this side because there is hardly anything about it. There was a lot of information that was lost over the course of civilization, but that's for another day. From what I've been reading though, there was a Water Tribe girl and her brother who discovered a boy in an iceberg of sorts. At this point in time, the Air Nomads had been completely wiped out by the Fire Nation, so it was a pretty big shock to them when they saw this kid whirling around by controlling the air around him. They discovered he knew nothing about the war that raged on for the past century, eventually realizing he was the next Avatar. I think his name was Aang. Since the world was at an imbalance due to the Fire Nation's reign, he knew he had to correct it. The only problem was he only mastered control of one element and it's the Avatar's duty to master all four elements before one can become a fully realized Avatar. It gets confusing though because he had to learn the other three elements before the year was over, but I'm not really sure why. Some speculate because of comet coming in the following year and would maybe enhance the power of those who control fire, which would obviously be really bad, but no one knows for sure. I need to research it more before I could give you a real answer—if there is one. Eventually the time came for him to face the new Fire Lord and won. Of course, things don't just fall back into harmony just because he ended a war, but what's pretty cool is he was a friend of the Fire Lord's son and together they worked to create balance to the world. Seriously Korra, the stories I've read are so cool. I'm gonna have to tell you about it sometime." Bolin's green eyes shined brightly as the stories flashed across his mind. There were so many stories he wanted to tell, but he noticed Korra deep in thought. She squared up to look at him, the question on the tip of her tongue, so he hunched forward to hear her.

"Why is this stuff not taught in school? Surely it's good to know all aspects of the story, even if it seems unlikely." Korra's brows were knitted together in thought. She didn't want to mention that she felt intuitively it seemed right. The word alone—Avatar—had her squirming in her seat. Something about it echoed true in her thoughts even though it was the first time she ever heard about it. Dark eyes crossed her mind. Sozin. _There's only one way to know._

"Bolin, do any of those texts you've read have pictures or descriptions of Sozin or Roku?" Bolin scratched rubbed his eye absently. He shrugged his broad shoulders.

"I don't really remember to be honest. Let me get back to you on that. I can bring some of them if you want."

"I'd like that."

* * *

Asami tapped on her desk as she waited for Yogensha to arrive. The papers of the agreement were stacked neatly in front of her. She was going to wait to sign them until he showed up. Her mind nagged she shouldn't do it, but it was business. If it meant expanding her company and helping others, she wouldn't let her personal feelings get in the way of it. A series of knocks rapped on her office door. She pushed up from her desk and sauntered to the door, clearing her throat before she opened the door. Yogensha stood silently, expressionless. His figure was imposing, but Asami steeled herself. Perhaps becoming partners with him, he'd seem less intimidating, or so she hoped.

"Please, come in." She gestured into the room and he passed her with a fleeting smile.

"Thank you for having me, Ms. Sato." He spoke as he waited for her to sit. Following her shortly after, he took his seat. "I take it you have read over the contract. Is it agreeable?" She studied him for a moment, but his face was as revealing as a stone wall.

"My father and I have discussed the terms. We've have agreed this would be a good opportunity for Future Industries." Asami pushed the stack of papers forward and reached for a pen. "Are there any addendums you'd like to discuss before I sign?" Her green eyes bore into him and he smirked slightly.

"Everything I want to receive is listed on the contract, Ms. Sato. I appreciate your sentiments though; I do want you to know I appreciate it. " His voice was sweet—too sweet. She nodded curtly and quickly signed the contract. Asami passed the contract over to him and she watched him sign on the line. After a few moments, they stood to face one another.

"Glad to be having you as a partner, Ms. Sato." Asami's stomach lurched at the words, but it's too late. She signed the contract. "I will be contacting you shortly to get the ball rolling." With that he clasped hands with her and made his way out of the office. Her eyes followed him out of the office and ran her fingers through her hair.

_I hope I made the right decision._

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. This chapter was by far the most difficult thing to write to date. I wasn't very excited to write it, truthfully. I know you guys know the background of the Avatar, but it's pretty important for Korra to know since she obviously knows nothing about it. I know there are a lot of unanswered questions, but you will get answers in upcoming chapters. Thanks for bearing with me. I promise you it will get much more exciting. Once again, thank you for reading, leaving comments, and everything else. As always, feel free to leave messages or anything. I always appreciate feedback. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Korra sprawled on cool grass, staring into the night sky. Her arm was tucked beneath her head while her eyes zoomed across the vast blue-black sprinkled with shining white dots. It saddened her to see the glow of the city drown and eradicate the majesty and wonders of the true nocturne sky. She missed the lights that danced in more colors she could name, swirling and shifting like a river in the sky. The arm that rested lazily next to her reached up towards the heavens. She closed one eye and placed her thumb in front of the moon, effectively blocking it from her sight. It struck her strangely—an object so massive, yet she could block it with one of her fingers. She thought back to her conversation with Bolin. How could an entire part of history be ignored? _Why?_ Everything she ever knew of the world seemed shattered for some reason. Korra placed her arm back down, resuming her search for meaning in the stars above. She questioned everything she ever knew of the world. Is it really that easy to change history? She supposed she shouldn't be so surprised, given the city demolished most of her naiveté.

She recounted her history lessons she had when she was young. She knew the nations were divided, but only because geographically it was harder to travel country to country. She also remembered they were named after the elements due to their locations and natural wonders within each. The Air Nation, which is now called the Kataka Mountain Range, is known to be incredibly windy and weather changes rapidly due to such. Her tribe, along with others, in the Artic was known as the Water Tribe, which makes sense since they are surrounded by it in every aspect—snow, oceans, ice, and etc. Daichi Empire was once known as the Earth Kingdom and respectively named for the mountains, deserts, and the canyons of the Great Divide. Lastly, the Fire Nation, which is now known as the Honoka Nation, is dubbed so due to the volcanoes and hot weather. It made sense to Korra, but if it were true what those scholars believed, it would make even more sense to call the regions based on the elements the people could manipulate.

Her mind buzzed around Roku. She knew the Hundred Year War started because the Fire Nation experienced a devastating depression. Their ruler worked up the morale of the country, making them believe they were the superior nation. Eventually, the nation decided to impose its rules onto others, ultimately eliminating anyone who believed otherwise. It was a massacre from what she read. The Fire Nation nearly had complete control until the other nations rallied together to retaliate. After a gruesome century of war, the other nations prevailed. The next decade underwent massive change and finally found balance and harmony within each other. It wasn't until the Bleak that altered the course of the world. It was a dark moment for humanity. Plague devastated the world, which caused massive rioting and eventually wars. Millions of lives were lost and a lot of history vanished, but eventually the nations rebuilt themselves to what they are now. A part of Korra wondered if history itself was altered due to the Bleak. She couldn't be sure though. Bolin did mention most of the information he found was protected for generations, which may be part of the reason it was difficult to find texts about it. She pondered why it was protected to begin with. Why would someone want to keep information guarded in the first place?

Korra shut her eyes, feeling the warm breeze caress her cheek. The seasons were beginning to change, she noted. Her mind drifted in a sea of nothingness, floating and drifting into the unknown. Steel blue eyes were upon her. His face was hardened, but softened as he looked at Korra. He said nothing, his face returning to the deep lines of worry and anguish. She noticed vivid blue arrows that ran down his forehead and along his arms. Before she could study him further, he moved aside. Korra's eyes widened at the massacre behind him. Suddenly, the man was gone and she was thrown into a wild vortex.

* * *

She awoke to agonizing pain. Stale breath left her crusted lips and dull ringing touched bloodied ears. Breathing was difficult and every breath was shallow. Heavy weight rested on her lungs and she desperately gasped for oxygen. She lied motionless as she tried to recollect how and why she was there. Open eyes searched the skies for clues, but it was riddled with plumes of black smoke. They billowed above her like shifting skyscrapers. Light beamed through the cracks and she suddenly felt burning heat around her. The light was not the sun, but intense fire erupting in the background of the towering smog and ash. She was overcome with pain and she released choked grunts. Paralyzed with crippling agony, no clear thoughts formed in her mind. Hours seemed to pass and her eyes were red from excruciating pain. The sky remained the same, but the ringing subsided and only deafening silence was present.

She struggled to move, but in a matter of minutes, she propped herself on her elbows. She scanned her body and realized it was not her own. Her eyes fixed on an object protruding from her pale leg, right in the center of a blue arrow. Her eyes widened in shock, and once again, her body was overcome with sharp pain. She maneuvered upright, though her body protested. Near toxic fumes flooded her lungs and she coughed from the strain of breathing. The glow of the flames above provided light to inspect herself. The body she inhabited was marred with bruises, burns, and cuts. Her—or his—clothes were burned and singed in various and innumerable locations. Blood oozed from the jutting metal lodged in her leg. Bracing herself for removal, she placed a fist in her mouth and grabbed onto the object. Warm, metallic liquid filled her mouth as she bit down. Loud, yet muffled screams erupted from her throat as she pulled and tugged the metal piece embedded in her quad. Relief surged through her senses as she yanked the protruding metal from her leg. She examined it disdainfully and tossed it angrily to the ground. A small river of red replaced the empty space. She felt an overpowering need to snap her fingers. A small flame appeared above her fingertips and she stared at it disbelievingly. The act caused her to forget the pain for a brief moment. She looked at her wound and knew instinctively what she had to do. Mustering the power of her newfound ability, she supplied energy to make the fire bigger and hotter. Without a second to allow hesitation, she set the flame to the hole in her leg, searing her skin to cauterize the blood vessels and tissue, effectively sealing the wound. She screeched loudly and gripped her thigh to ease the pain. Her throat was raw and exhaustion from pain and manipulating her conjured fire threatened to take her over.

As her pain ebbed away, she returned her gaze to her environment. Hot wind sliced through the air and slashed through the clouds of smog encasing her. Her eyes widened in horror as the gush of wind created a clearing. Corpses littered the ground as far as her eyes could see. Motionless and disfigured, she couldn't look away. Bodies of men, women, children—families–lay lifeless in the orange glow of light. Buildings crushed down to crumbles and dust appeared behind, but all she could see, smell, and taste was the death around her. Tears of grief rolled down her cheeks and she collapsed to the ground. She cheated death, but why? Nothing remained except the hollow shadows of the life before.

Everything suffocated her–the air, death, and silence. Time passed, but for how long, she didn't know. Ash floated to the ground like a grim, grey snow. It appeared almost angelic, and for a moment, immense serenity overwhelmed her. She could close her eyes and lie still forever like the bodies that surrounded her, she could be taken elsewhere and not face the reality of her life. Interrupting thoughts distracted her from her contemplation of choosing death over life. She knew she was there for a purpose, but nothing seemed to matter as she stared out to the horrific view. She realized then awe has no moral significance or righteousness. The great, ghostly smog–thick and seemingly permanent–held no clarity. All swirled and coalesced…previous truths held no value and the future remained just as ambiguous. Although the implications of her surroundings dictated horror and despair, it was not her eyes that were guided by morality. Her eyes gaped at the awful majesty of destruction: the ever-moving towers of billowing and dancing smoke, the brilliant glow of orange and red of the raging flames, the misshapen heaps of debris, the ash drifting gently toward the earth. It was not exactly her definition of beauty, but it was astonishing and would not let her relinquish her gaze. Her mind hated it, but her eyes did not. The morally indifferent aesthetic purity created an illusion of serenity and commanded her sight. Through it, she envisioned the ghost of the beauty once before: warmth of a campfire, the flames licking at the logs, the orange glow of the embers, the rubble of an ancient civilization, the peaceful snowy nights in the artic.

A body sauntered toward her in the distance. She instinctively knew it wasn't a welcoming sight as her body recoiled uncontrollably. She couldn't stand or flee, the pain keeping her motionless. He approached. Eyes as black as a never-ending pit of darkness, she found herself falling under his gaze. Lines of red glowed menacingly, twisting and swirling across his body. Her eyes widened as he advanced with an ugly, toothy smile.

"The age of the Avatar is over." His words echoed in her ears as he plunged a hand onto her forehead. His eyes lit up with an intense red ferocity, as did his markings. Her veins seized, muscles contorted, and the worst pain she had ever experienced was upon her. Her body convulsed under the ripping and tearing of her nerves and cells. She felt something separating and being yanked from her core. Her body tried to retaliate and a surge of power instantly consumed her. Her eyes ignited in a furious white glow and she found herself moving. All the man did was grin wildly and placed a second hand onto her forehead with massive force. She gripped his hands, fighting to remove them, but the hand was sucking the energy dry from her. She sensed it collecting under his grasp. A great yell exploded from him, his muscles and veins bulged with the new power and she fell with the world blackening around her.

* * *

"Korra!" She opened her eyes to a very frightened Asami. Korra looked around frenziedly and realized her palms were bloodied from her clenched fists. She frantically grasped her leg, searching for metal protruding from it. Korra sighed in relief when she realized it was perfectly fine.

"Are you okay?" Korra nearly forgot Asami was standing there, worry etched into her features. "You were thrashing pretty hard—" Asami swallowed and Korra knew there was something she wasn't saying.

"I'm okay, just a nightmare I guess." She wiped her palms on her pants and it suddenly dawned on her that Asami was standing there in the field outside of her apartment. "What are you doing here? How'd you know I would be here?" Asami shot her a sheepish look and ran a hand through her hair nervously.

"I wanted to surprise you at your apartment, but I heard screaming so I ran over here. I thought you were in trouble." Korra gave her a sympathetic look; she didn't mean to worry her.

"I'm sorry and thank you. I'm happy you're here." She attempted to reassure her by giving her a slight smile. "Do you want to sit with me?" She patted the ground next to her and peered at Asami inquisitively. The corner's of Asami's lips raised in a small smile and walked toward her. Korra watched her every movement, realizing Asami looked beautiful every time she saw her…but something about the way moonlight illuminated her pale skin made Korra weak in the knees. It was like she was seeing her for the first time through a different lens and it caused her heart to beat wildly. She silently thanked the world for the fact she was sitting because she was sure her knees would have given way if she were standing. Asami took her seat close to Korra and she inhaled the light fragrance of her scent mixed with a dusty and gritty yet sharp and silky smell she associated with exhaust and gasoline. She realized Asami was wearing her motorcycle leathers. She shifted her gaze back to the moon and stars as she leaned back on her elbows. She traced the visible constellations with her eyes, enjoying their comfortable silence. She tried to steal a glance at Asami, but instead of seeing her raking the sky with her eyes, she faced them front on. Asami didn't relinquish her gaze, she bore into her even more, making Korra feel like she was peering into her soul. She fidgeted uncomfortably under the intensity of her gaze. She started wiping at her face self-consciously. She probably had something on her face. She stopped immediately when Asami's hands were on her.

"There's nothing on your face, Korra." Asami's face and voice were soft as she spoke. It was barely even a whisper. Korra's body froze and her mind refused to work while warm hands enveloped her own. She searched through the sea of green that were Asami's eyes, but found herself lost within the warmness of them. It was like a ride she never wanted to get off from, but she was pulled back into reality when Asami removed her hands. Korra felt an emptiness unlike she'd ever felt before.

"What were you looking at?" Korra asked genuinely curious, but all while attempting to mask her discontent.

"You." Asami paused, "I don't think I've ever seen you look so at peace before. I wanted to capture the moment."

Korra swallowed thickly and thanked the world once again for the darkness that covered the redness of her cheeks.

"What were you thinking about?" Asami inquired and Korra found herself staring at her again while she recollected her thoughts from minutes ago, but found it increasingly difficult when Asami mimicked Korra's position by propping herself on her elbows. Moonlight reflected off the silky black of her hair that wove to the ground.

"I wasn't thinking of anything really, I was staring at the constellations. You can't see as many here because of the light from the city, but there are a few." She pointed up to a collection of stars and Asami's scooted closer to follow her finger better. She could feel the warmth radiating from Asami next to her and found contentment in their proximity. "Those are the twins. In my tribe, the twins represent the duality of what you would call yin and yang. They are labeled differently where I'm from, but they are more or less the same concept. Yin and yang seem to be opposite and contrary forces at first, but they are actually complementary, interconnected, and interdependent in the natural world. They give rise to each other as they interrelate to one another. Many tangible dualities such as light and dark, fire and water, and male and female, are thought of as physical manifestations of yin and yang. They are represented as twins because that shows they are innately connected even though they seem contrasting." Korra pointed to another set of stars northeast of the twins that resembled a giant pot with a long handle.

"Oh, I recognize that one." Asami claimed excitedly. "That's the Big Dipper!" Korra chuckled at her delight and found it something she really loved about Asami. She seemed to be interested and found joy in almost everything and anything,

"If you look at the stars right of it, it creates a larger constellation." Asami placed her head onto Korra's shoulder, eyes gazing upwards to where Korra pointed. Korra nearly stopped breathing which Asami noticed instantly.

"I'm sorry, I can move back. You're probably uncomfortable and I just did it out of nowhere…I was just trying to get a better look—" She rambled off and began to recoil. Korra cut her off.

"No, no. You can lay here if you want. Here—" She stretched out her right arm and placed another behind her head.

"Are you sure?" Asami asked tentatively.

"Just lay down already." Korra laughed and Asami seemed to loosen up. Korra felt the light pressure of Asami's head resting on the nook of her neck and shoulder. Instinctively, she wrapped her arm around her and felt Asami coil her arm on her torso. Korra was sure her heart was pounding against her ribcage, but if Asami noticed, she didn't comment on it. She swallowed thickly and continued her spiel.

"So, those stars right of the Big Dipper actually create the Celestial Bear. It's said hunters chase the bear. In autumn, they finally catch up with the bear, and it's said that the blood from the bear colors the autumn landscape. It's sort of sad actually. They tell the children a much less gruesome tale and say the Celestial Bear hits its nose when coming down to Earth, and its bloody nose gives color to autumn leaves."

Asami hummed and turned to Korra. "Did you learn all of this growing up? I feel like I know so little about your past." Korra tensed up slightly.

"What do you want to know?" The bunching of her muscles didn't get past Asami's notice.

"Korra, if you don't want to talk about something, you know you don't have to, right? With that being said, if you do ever want to talk about anything, you can." Korra looked down at Asami and met the green eyes that frequented her dreams and her heart swelled at the comment.

"I know. Thank you really." She took a deep breath. "There's a lot I don't share and I'm not the best at expressing myself. It's only fair I do though since you told me about yourself…although the tournament kinda spoiled that for you." She gave her a crooked smile that Asami returned.

"Korra—"

"No, it's okay, really." She reassured Asami and traced mindless patterns on her back. "Back in the artic, there is a collection of tribes. My tribe is the largest and we essentially represent the others. My father is the Chief, which here is the equivalent to being president or in other regions, royalty."

Asami's eyes widened, understanding exactly what that meant for Korra. "I had no idea."

"Yeah, I was sheltered for a long time because of it. I was being groomed to take the reigns under my father much like you were. The only difference is that I didn't really get to travel other than doing judo tournaments. Part of me coming out here was to learn about other cultures, but if I'm being honest, I just wanted to have a normal life for a while. It's not like I don't want the responsibility though. I was born for this and I feel like my life was meant for greatness, but after being here for three years, I really wonder if I would be a good leader to all of those people." Asami pushed off of her, startling Korra with her sudden movement. She stared so fiercely at Korra that she was sure she could burn holes through her skull.

"I understand you're scared to fail your people, but know that you would be better than almost all the politicians and royals now. I can say that with open honesty because I've met almost every single one of them. I'll be behind you every step of the way and will help you whenever you need, but what's important is your heart is in the right place and the fact that you want to be the best for your people." Her seriousness ebbed away as she spoke and the hard stare she wore melted into a soft, reassuring gaze. Although Korra wasn't convinced, she smiled appreciatively towards Asami. She noticed a strand of her black hair dangling in front of her face, so she placed her finger around the lock and tucked it gently behind her ear, lightly grazing her cheek in the process. The moment was charged and Korra could feel the electricity grab hold of her. She stared at her hand, which was now cupping Asami's cheek and she couldn't find the strength or will to remove it. Asami moved her hand upward and gently placed her warm hand on her own. Korra's breath caught in her throat and she couldn't look away. She didn't know what was happening, but whatever it was didn't matter anymore. She didn't want to think about what the implications meant or worry if Asami noticed her awkwardness around her. All she cared and wanted in that moment was to have her there with no worries in the world. Maybe embrace her once again. Hold her. She dared a glance at her red lips and licked her own. Maybe she could brush hers against them again. Korra flicked her eyes back to Asami's. Her green eyes looked at Korra through thick lashes.

In that brief moment, a reel of memories she shared with Asami whirled through her mind. It began from her first memory of her humming in the locker room, to white vapor leaving her lips, her rolling to the beat of music against her body, their drunken exchange, the tournament, laughing with Mako, Bolin, and Opal, watching movies in her apartment, the tattoo gun exchange, hanging out at her house, and racing on the track. Korra thought back to all the subtle exchanges between them. The stolen glances, the lingering touches, their long embraces, talking all night. All of it stirred something within Korra. All of it was intimate. She focused back in the moment and wondered what Asami was thinking and feeling for a fleeting moment. Her hand was still on the soft skin of Asami's face. She searched her eyes for answers to questions she didn't even know how to ask. The featherlike breeze softly teased Asami's hair. There was a language written on Asami's features that she couldn't decipher.

Despite her inhibitions and fears, Korra steeled her nerves and leaned in, tugging her gently closer with her hand that was upon her cheek. Asami's eyes closed and Korra closed the gap slowly, her blue eyes drinking her features in like a good whiskey. She wanted to savor it and lose her mind within it. She could feel Asami's soft breath tickle her lips. She held her there momentarily and wondered for a brief moment if this was just another dream. She dipped her head and placed her lips against the softness of Asami's. They moved their lips delicately. It was as if all the words they couldn't say were now pouring out and was wrapped and tied with bow. It ended as quickly as it came. They moved back slowly, but remained close while holding a steady gaze. No words were exchanged because that moment said it all. Korra stroked her cheek lightly, working hard to contain her joy. Asami smiled affectionately which Korra returned happily. She leaned back onto the grass with a wide smile plastered on her face. Asami followed, resting once again on her chest. They looked at each other, allowing their expressions and actions to say all the words they needed. Korra gazed back to the stars and wished this moment could last forever.

* * *

**A/N: **All right y'all, finally some Korrasami fluff. I hope the timing was okay and not too incredibly rushed. All is well…for now.

As always, I try to listen to those who comment and make the story as seamless as possible. I know I didn't do that much world building before, so hopefully this answers some questions and gives some insight to the universe. There will be more information later, so don't worry. I know there are a million more questions now and I'm gonna do my best to answer them within the upcoming chapters. I don't really have an outline of the story, so I can't say how many chapters are left, but I will say I'm about roughly halfway finished.

Anyway, hope y'all enjoy and as always thank you for reading! Just like the other authors, I love comments and messages from you guys. With that being said, do the thing ;) I'd love to hear your thoughts no matter how random, good, bad, or whatever. How do you guys and gals like the development? Is it too slow or too quick? Is it descriptive enough? Realistic? Anywhoooo, hope to hear from y'all. Have a good one!


	15. Chapter 15

Asami leaned forward on her desk, mind everywhere else but the bundle of papers scattered on her desk. She lifted a finger and touched her lips. She could feel the remnants of Korra's lips on her own—soft and unyielding, nervous and confident all in the same, yet something more that Asami could name or define even if she tried. As much as she tried to push the thought aside, it always found a way to reappear in her mind. Yet, Asami couldn't deny she didn't want it or enjoy it. On the contrary, she planted herself carefully, watching and waiting for Korra's reaction. Maybe subconsciously it was a test, but one not just for Korra, but for herself as well. She wasn't sure of her own feelings before, even going as far to vigorously write off every exchange between them or finding reasons to justify her own actions and thoughts. She could no longer deny it after last night. She wanted it to happen just as much as Korra did.

Asami smiled to herself while her internal battle landed on the actual issue she'd been avoiding for so long. It scared her still, but anytime she thought of those blue eyes and the crooked smile, her worries vanished. She reasoned it would probably disappear with time, especially if Korra didn't reciprocate the feelings. But that was the exact issue: did Korra reciprocate those feelings? Sure, she made her move last night, but she hadn't heard a single thing from her the entire day. It made Asami's stomach knot in the worst way.

A knock on her office door pulled her from her trance. A moment later, Yogensha strode in silent and imposing. She stiffened inadvertently, but forcibly made herself relax.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Sato. Did I interrupt you?" Asami stared down at the papers spread across her desk and realized she was probably frowning out of frustration. She straightened up and shook her head.

"No, I was just lost in thought for a moment. Please sit down. Would you like anything to drink before we begin working?"

"Water would be great, thanks." Asami nodded and stepped towards a table with a pitcher of ice water. She poured two glasses and handed one to him.

"Shall we get to work?"

* * *

Korra laid down to sleep after an amazing night with Asami. She had finally made her move and what was even better, Asami kissed back. She dozed off late into the night with a smile on her face and the excitement to see her tomorrow.

Korra awoke to chest pains, shortness of breath, and her arms and legs feeling like lead. She rolled out of bed and stumbled to her medicine cabinet in her bathroom. She stared into the mirror for a few moments, inspecting herself. Sweat glistened on her forehead, so she turned on the faucet to wash her face. She placed a hand on her forehead and it was alarmingly warm. She groaned to herself. _I can't be getting sick now. _She reached out to the cabinet and clumsily grabbed pills to alleviate her symptoms. She dry swallowed them instantly and made her way back to her bed to sleep off whatever was afflicting her.

Hours later, Korra thrashed in her bed. Body spasms rocked her, unbearable heat concentrated in her chest, her limbs bunched and stiffened, and she could feel her innards ballooning. She doubled over in pain as another shockwave ran through her. She clenched her jaw, grinding her teeth together as the pain started to ebb away. She fell back into her pillows, her chest still aching slightly. It wasn't nearly as unbearable, but enough to drain all the energy from her.

Korra lulled off into an uncomfortable sleep and found herself immersed in a violent dream. Thunder cracked beyond in dark, foreboding sky. Wind and rain slammed against her body. She could see what appeared like Republic City. She felt the earth violently rumbling against her feet and she began to sprint as fast as she could toward the city. Before she knew it, she was in the heart of the metropolis. Something in the pit of her stomach told her something terrible was about to happen. Not a second later, she was thrown to the ground by a powerful shudder in the earth. The surface of the street began cracking and she could hear the widespread panic in the city. She launched up from the ground and began frantically running away from the tearing earth. Korra turned back and saw the gap widening, swallowing all in its path. Her lungs were burning with exertion, but all her focus was on finding her friends.

Korra saw a black figure in the distance and she screamed at the person to run for safety. She raced to help, but as she got closer, she saw it wasn't a man at all. It had a humanoid shape, but its body was otherworldly—almost as if it was a ghost. She felt in staring at her and it titled its head and roared, throwing its hands in the air. The ground split beneath her and she felt herself falling into the dark abyss.

* * *

Asami checked her phone for the hundredth time in the past hour. It was nearly seven in the evening and she hadn't heard a single thing from Korra. She tried pushing her worries aside when she began working with Yogensha. Their time together went more smoothly than she expected. They buckled down and worked on their marketing strategies and presentations to other corporations and hospitals. She understood why he was such a successful businessman and kept his company as competitive as it was after working with him for several hours. Asami looked forward to working with him to see his methods and learn a thing or two. Despite everything though, she found her mind drifting to Korra. She decided she'd take a night ride throughout the city to clear her mind.

It was nearly midnight and the roads were ghostly empty, lit only by dim street lamps. The wind battered against her visor and the only noise that entered her ears was the howling of the airstream she created with her bike. Asami took a random exit that led to the outskirts of the city and into the mountainside. The roads darkened due to the absence of lights that lit the way. The only available light came from her motorcycle, but beyond it was sheer blackness and ambiguity of where the path led. It reminded her of Korra strangely. For one moment, it seemed as if she could see exactly what their relationship was…as if lit by the light, but beyond the moment they shared last night and onwards, it was just as dark and ambiguous as the road past the light. She was a logical person and worked tirelessly to rationalize behavior or situations, but when it came to Korra that went out the window. She was the epitome of atypical a person could be, bending and breaking every stereotype of a woman in her twenties should be. She was so unlike many people Asami has met and been associated with. She was unapologetically Korra. Fierce, stubborn, protective, and headstrong…yet caring, loving, and awe-inspiring by living life by the reigns rather than conform to societal standards of what she should be. Asami could tell Korra hated when people tried to tell her how to behave and what she should do to be more lady-like and appropriate. It was insanely fascinating to Asami who had always been raised to be proper and prim for the sake of her father and company.

Lost completely within her thoughts, she twisted and turned out of the mountainside and back into the city before she realized. She looked down at the gauge on her motorcycle that displayed the time. It was undoubtedly late, but she didn't feel the slightest bit tired. Despite her leather trim jacket, the cool wind was nipping at her skin. Asami wasn't ready to head home quite yet and found herself heading towards Korra's apartment. She weighed the pros and cons to visiting Korra. There had to be a reason she hadn't responded to her previous texts. Her insecurities were getting the better of her, but something in the pit of her stomach told her Korra wouldn't brush her off so abruptly. It didn't seem like it was in Korra's nature to not be outspoken with her feelings, but statistically speaking, there was still a chance. Mustering up her will, she roared the throttle towards her apartment.

Asami breathed steadily as she stood in front of Korra's door. Part of her felt like she shouldn't be there. Maybe she should give Korra her space to think about things and mull over them. Besides, it was insanely late into the night. She turned to leave, but something tugged her back toward the door. She rested her hand on the brass handle and dipped her head in frustration. She ran her hand through her hair to relieve her anxiousness and doubt. Asami knocked gingerly on the frame and waited for Korra's response. After a pregnant pause, she heard shuffling behind the door. Her heart hammered in her chest, until she heard whining and pawing from Naga.

"Korra, are you in there?" Asami yelled through the door. Naga began scratching more frantically by each passing second.

"Naga, stop!" She began howling loudly and Asami began assessing the situation. Naga was a well-behaved dog, so her behavior was extremely out of the ordinary. Instinctively, Asami could feel something wrong. She tugged on the door handle, but it was thoroughly locked. Naga was still howling incessantly and Asami called out to Korra again. It was no use, she wasn't answering and she didn't have a key to her apartment. She removed a pin from her hair, bending and breaking a piece to fit inside the keyhole. She curled one piece of metal into a L-shape and placed in into the bottom of the lock. She curved the other piece to rake the pins that locked the door. Placing tension on the L-shaped piece, she used the other curve piece to begin raking the pins in the handle. She could feel some of them click into position. She used more force to turn the lock as each pin settled into their respective place. After one stubborn pin, she rotated the L-shaped metal to open the door and stepped inside.

The apartment was eerily silent and dark, aside from the various dim lights from random electronic devices. Naga tugged at her shirt and ran towards Korra's room. Asami followed cautiously behind her. The bedroom door was cracked and she called out to Korra once again. Her heart raced as she walked through the opening. She discovered Korra sprawled across the floor, her limbs positioned in awkward and grotesque angles. Asami sprinted toward her as she saw liquid reflecting off the floor. She bent down and realized it was her blood that pooled around her head. Judging from the puddle, the blood coagulated and crusted some on the floor.

"Korra!" Asami screamed, panicked. Naga tried licking the blood that caked on Korra's forehead. She raced to flick the lights on and returned to Korra to see where the blood was coming from. There was a deep gash on her forehead. After scanning her surroundings quickly, she came to the realization Korra must've collapsed and hit her head on the dresser. She rapidly turned her over and checked for breathing and a pulse. Korra's breath was shallow and her pulse weak. Asami scrambled for her phone and began dialing for emergency services. She berated herself for coming on her bike. There was no way she could support her on it.

"Republic City Police Department," The voice was familiar, "What is your emergency?"

"Mako?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Asami. Korra is in trouble. Send an ambulance as fast as you can." Her voice was wavering, but she held her composure.

"On it. Is she breathing?" Asami could tell he was deeply troubled by the news.

"She has a faint pulse and her breathing is ragged. I don't know what happened, but she hit her head. Mako, please hurry it up!" Her voice was terse and her composure was cracking with each moment.

"Stay calm. They will be there shortly."

* * *

Asami cradled Korra's head, careful not to put any pressure on her head. She was worrying cold and stiff. She reached for a pillow to place Korra on as she went to scour her apartment for a first aid kit. She returned to her and lifted her head tenderly. She cleaned the horrendous gash, lightly moving Korra's stray hairs that stuck to her forehead out of the way as she wrapped it. Asami wiped clean the blood that crusted over her face. After thinking of a hundred different ways to load Korra on her bike, she finally resigned to letting the ambulance come. They were taking excruciating long and by the time they showed up, Asami had half a mind to chew them out. She fought back against her better judgment, but eventually it won, so she clenched her fists and jaw angrily instead. Reluctantly she let go of her to let the medics have better access.

One of the medics turned to her. "Thank you for your help, ma'am. We have this handled. You can return home if you'd like." She nearly bit his head off in that instant.

"I'm going wherever she is going."

"That's not required, ma'am. Unless you are a relative, I can't—"

"Listen here, I'm not leaving her. Quit wasting everyone's time because I'm getting on that damn ambulance whether you like it or not." Her voice was icy, low, and dangerous. He was ready to protest, but she shot him the most menacing expression she could muster. His eyes widened and he shut his mouth quickly. Korra was already on the stretcher, ready to be carried off to the ambulance. Naga waited by the door whining sadly.

"Don't worry girl, they are going to take good care of her. I promise"

As they closed the door, Naga howled woefully as they descended down the stairs. They followed silently and Asami watched them like a hawk as they placed an oxygen mask over her face and checked her vitals. They reached the ambulance, loaded up, and blasted off towards the hospital with sirens blaring. Asami stared at a pale and bloodied Korra and reached for her hand.

"I'm here."

* * *

Asami waited impatiently in a lobby as the medical personnel were assessing Korra. She spent the last hour chastising herself for not checking on her sooner. What if she wouldn't have shown up at all? She shivered and forced the dark thought out of her mind. She leaned against the wall and fidgeted anxiously. A warm hand grazed her shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her skin at the unexpected contact. She was hardly ever taken off guard. She spun to face a somber-faced Mako.

"Hey Asami." She pulled him into a hug. He stiffened at first at the contact, but eventually melted into it and comforted her. She released him after a few moments and searched his eyes for answers.

"Do you have any idea what's going on? They aren't telling me anything." He casted his eyes downward to avoid Asami's gaze and remained silent. "Mako, please."

He sighed and reluctantly met her pleading eyes. "It's not good Asami. We should probably sit first." Her heart dropped at his words and her voice caught in her throat, so she nodded instead. He led her to a waiting room where they sat alone. He paused, gauging his surroundings before speaking.

"This is completely confidential, so this remains between us." She nodded once again and he continued. "Have you heard anything about a mysterious illness that's been plaguing the city?" She tried to recall hearing anything of that nature, but was unable to produce any memory regarding such, so she shook her head. It struck her as odd, especially since she knew most of the problems of Republic City.

"Basically, for the past couple of months there have been reports all over the city of people contracting a strange, deadly illness that has claimed a number of lives. There seems to be four distinctive symptoms that occur before it becomes deadly." He went through the list of cases he's been covering, relaying the information to Asami.

"Do they think Korra has contracted this mysterious illness?" Her heart lurched, thinking of the grotesque ailments that afflicted the people of Republic City. She couldn't bear to think Korra might have it.

"It's strange Asami…Korra seems to be exuding each symptom we have compiled. From what I have seen so far, each case has been very specific. They have a certain strand of symptoms before it…you know…but Korra shows signs of all four groups, not just one like it has been. It seems like we caught it early, but we have no idea how to treat the affliction. Diagnosing it is even an issue because most cases are misdiagnosed as something else. The RPCD has asked the hospitals to flag people that have these symptoms because we aren't sure if people are being poisoned or if it's a new strand of disease. This is the exact case I've been assigned to work on."

He opened a briefcase she hadn't seen him carrying. "These are all the reported cases so far." He separated the cases into their respective piles. "As you can see, there are four different ailments that have been affecting the people." Her green eyes scanned each pile, reading and looking over photos and symptoms. The pictures made her want to vomit, each looking worse than the last. There were pictures of bodies shriveled up like a raisins and skin darkened as if roasted alive; others bloated and swollen with foam trailing the sides of mouth and their skin a blue pallor with liquid seeping from each open crevice; some others of pale coloration and scratch marks around their necks; and lastly, bodies whose skin appeared fossilized, parts cracking and protruding in greyed blocks on every inch of their body.

Asami turned away, pushing the files towards Mako. "You're sure she has these symptoms?" She asked weakly despite knowing the probably answer. Korra did seem stiff, she was hardly breathing, and unusually blue and cold. She had thought maybe she was like that from the lack of oxygen, but now she wasn't so sure.

He bowed his head and rubbed his temples, "I'm not one-hundred percent sure, but it doesn't look good so far according to the medical staff I spoke to. They'll be doing more testing since it seems like we caught it pretty early. According to my reports, these people were still functioning despite the initial symptoms, so if she wakes up and we can ask her questions..." He paused and they both felt the weight of his last words.

_If she wakes up._

Asami's blood ran cold thinking about Korra being unconscious in that room, not knowing if she would wake up. Mako enveloped her in a hug and she realized she was trembling. Tears stung her eyes, threatening to fall. Just last night they were staring into the night sky, kissing softly. All in the world seemed perfect for once and now Korra's life was hanging by a thread.

"It's going to be okay, Asami. Korra is the strongest person I know."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm super sorry about posting this so late. Life likes to throw unexpected curve balls, so I've been dealing with that. This story will be seen through till the end though. With that being said, I have some great news to deliver. An awesome friend of mine back in Texas will be creating a graphic novel based on this story, so I will be posting it on my tumblr (under aamoon13) as the story continues.

As always, thank you for reading, the favorites and follows, and comments you guys leave. You guys are my motivation to continue this fic.

Like most authors, I love hearing your feedback. So please feel free to let me know your thoughts, no matter how random, ludicrous, or scathing they may be!


	16. Chapter 16

Korra dripped with sweat that refused to evaporate as she splashed and stomped through wild marshland. The steam and mist that rose from the murky water and ground violently dispersed as she dashed through. The ground was so wet and mushy, her trailing footsteps flooded with liquid. She tripped over mossy vines that were actively tangling around her ankles and feet. Beasts raged behind her, snarling menacingly. They glowed inhumanly, their bodies made of what looked of black vapor with an aura of purple surrounding them. Her lungs burned, desperately aching for oxygen, but the air was so damp it was if she was inhaling water. She took a sharp turn to evade but the earth shifted around her, swallowing and enveloping her whole. She screamed as she fell, but the moment of weightlessness soon ended as she crash-landed onto the ground. The shock reverberated in every bone causing her to close her eyes and wince out of pain. She massaged her backside vigorously until it was a dull ache. She opened her eyes, but blackness invaded every inch around her. She attempted to adjust her eyes to the void by rubbing her eyes some. It was apparent after a few minutes that it would remain as dark as before.

Using her muddied limbs, she clambered up from the hardened floor and stood. She placed her hand directly in front of her face, but couldn't see it whatsoever. She sighed in disappointment, but decided it was doing her no good to remain in the same location. Those monsters could still be on the hunt for her. Korra took a cautious first step forward and realized how much she depended on her sight to even maneuver. Twenty steps later with her arms feeling around in no particular direction, she was unable to find a wall to guide her. She deduced the area was much larger than she initially anticipated. She wanted to call out, but just a few minutes ago there were large, threatening creatures she'd never seen looming after her. She didn't want to guess what was lurking below, let alone run blindly in the darkness. A dull thud vibrated throughout the chamber causing her hairs to stand on edge. Korra tensed, poised to run at any moment.

"Calm your tits, Twinkle Toes," A sharp voice called out. It was feminine, scary, intimidating, yet strangely familiar all in the same. Korra could tell without her vision, her other senses have been picking up the slack. She could gauge how far the woman was despite being unable to see her along with the tiniest vibrations of her walking towards her. Korra was still weary of the unknown woman, but she wasn't quite on edge as before. At least she wasn't attacking yet. The near thought made her muscles tense involuntarily.

"If I was going to attack you, I would have done so already." Irritation was dripping from her voice.

_Can this woman see me right now? It's pitch black down here. _She reluctantly forced herself to relax.

"Who are you?" Korra asked, but received no response. She didn't know if the woman blatantly ignored her question or didn't hear her. "Who are y—"

"I heard you the first time. We need to get out of here. The spirits are making their way in and they are angry."

"Spirits? Those _things_ that have been chasing me?"

"Probably." She heard the woman stomp down on the ground. "They're coming in from the left." Korra turned her head but it was still dark as ever. "C'mon. This way."

"What way? I can't see a damn thing down here." Korra retorted, angry at the woman's half-ass and vague responses.

"Oh no, you can't see. How terrible." The woman bit back sarcastically, "Why am I always saving your ass?" She grabbed Korra's arm, tugging her closer and Korra felt the ground rumble beneath her. In the distance, she heard the hisses and snarls from the monsters that hounded after her earlier.

"Why are we just standing here—" Her remark was cut short by the sudden movement of the earth below her and the wind now battering her face. "What the fu—" Her mouth was hanging in the most clichéd fashion. The glowing creatures now lit up the vast expanse of the cavern and she looked down to see they were riding on a slab of dirt _on the dirt. _She didn't have time to dwell on her awe and shock since the creatures were closing in.

"Can you make this move any faster? They're gaining on us if you haven't noticed!" She yelled. Within the same beat, the slab beneath her jutted out causing her and the woman to hurtle towards the cavern ceiling. She closed her eyes, bracing for the inevitable impact. The woman made a few quick movements with her hands while in the air and Korra watched the ceiling form a hole directly where they were flying. Another chunk of rock formed at the entrance so they could land. Korra hit the hard edge and rolled with as much grace of a baby horse while the woman landed on her feet with expert precision. Korra jumped up, adrenaline pumping hard in her veins.

The block they stood on began sliding upwards with the gravel above crumbling and splintering out of their way. The woman made another flurry of movements and the hole closed beneath them as they toiled upward as if they were riding a rock elevator without pulleys. It was pitch black once again, but the sounds of the growling beasts faded as they made their escape. The only sounds that remained were the grinding of rock against rock and the shifting of earth above. It was only now that they remained temporarily safe Korra realized this mystery woman was manipulating the earth around her. Before she could gasp like a fish out of water, she felt the woman stomp causing the rock around her to crack and rumble.

Light flooded the tunnel the woman created, making Korra's eyes burn. She closed them instinctively, finally mustering the courage to peek out from under her eyelids to adjust. The sound of the fracturing rock ceased and she deduced they must be above ground. She opened her eyes fully, hissing from the sheer brightness of it all. For the first time, she saw the woman's features. She appeared to be in her late thirties, her black hair was tied back in a bun with bangs nearly covering her eyes. Korra continued to take in her features, taking note her eyes weren't exactly green nor were they white, but more of a milky, jade coloration. Korra felt a faint sense of recognition, but she couldn't place where she had ever seen this woman before.

"We need to keep moving. I know a place where we will be safe for the time being." Korra nodded, about to move, but realized she would have been doomed if this woman had not shown up. The mystery lady took a few steps forward without Korra, but stopped.

"Why are you just standing there? Let's move it already." She barked.

"I just wanted to say thanks for saving me back there."

"You can thank me by moving your ass, Twinkle Toes." Without turning around, she continued forward.

_What is with this woman? _Korra shook her head and followed the woman. She scanned her environment, realizing they were nowhere near the swamp and now in a sea of rolling hills. Surely they didn't go that far when they were underground. It was nearly a straight shot up.

"What is this place?"

"Do you really have no idea where you are?" The woman responded condescendingly. Korra was really getting tired of this lady's attitude.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking now would I?"

"Jeez, I really didn't think you get more clueless. Congratulations, you've outdone yourself."

"Can you just answer my damn questions and quit belittling me every second?" Korra's patience was wearing thin and her gratitude for this woman was diminishing by each comment, even if she did save her life.

"Fine. If it's the only thing to stop your blubbering and whining." Korra gritted her teeth and refrained from a snarky comment. At least her questions will be answered.

"Who are you?"

"Toph."

"Okay, Toph. Where are we and how did you find me?"

"We are in the spirit world. I was the one who saved your skin in the swamp." Korra pieced together she must've shifted the rock underneath her when she was being chased.

"What is the spirit world and why are you helping me? Also, how were you able to manipulate the earth like that? I've never seen anything like it." Toph stopped momentarily and put her hand up directly in Korra's face without turning around.

"Enough questions. You'll get your answers when we get to where we are going." Korra pushed Toph's hand out of her face.

"Where are we going then?" Korra asked heatedly, officially tired of Toph's attitude.

"I answered enough questions. You're giving me a headache." She rubbed her temples in irritation.

"Just answer it and I promise I'll shut up." Korra bargained.

"We are going to Iroh's." Something clicked in her mind. _I know that name…but from where?" _A million questions buzzed in her head, but she kept to her word and remained silent for the time being.

* * *

Asami paced in the waiting area anxiously while Mako went over the details she relayed to him when she discovered Korra. The silence and unknown were silently suffocating her in the worst of ways. She should have visited Korra sooner, but her hesitation and insecurities kept her from doing so. Mako assured her it wasn't her fault, but she wouldn't stomach it. Korra was unconscious in the intensive care unit and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it now.

"Mako, have her parents been contacted?" He nodded.

"I called them immediately after we spoke on the phone. They are on their way here now. I also called Bolin and Opal. They should be here shortly." Asami simply nodded and returned to her thoughts.

Just as Mako had said, a puffy-eyed Bolin and concerned Opal joined them in the waiting room only an hour later. Mako had given them all the details of Korra's situation. Bolin wiped his dripping nostrils and her heart lurched for the brothers. She had only known Korra for the past couple of months, but these boys have known her for nearly their entire life. Asami examined both of them. Mako was plagued with dark purple bags that drooped beneath his eyes and was understandably more solemn and grave than usual. He slumped forward, eyes searching for some breakthrough within the text he's read at least hundreds of times by now. He worked to find some epiphany within the lines so he could solve this problem that befell on not only the people of Republic City, but also his best friend. Bolin continued to cry silently, eyes and nose red. Opal acted as his pillar of strength, squeezing his arm reassuringly. Her usual happiness drained and replaced with a worried frown. They caught eyes briefly and Opal tried to convey strength for Asami as well. It was obvious that Opal knew the underlying romance that neither Korra nor Asami picked up between each other. Opal sometimes would make left field comments, but it is only now Asami realized what she was doing. She broke the eye contact to turn and face down the hall and through the doors Korra was kept behind.

Gentle nudging caused her eyes to open in a flurry and she saw a woman in a white coat walking away with a clipboard in hand. "Is everything okay? Did anything happen?" Her words were rushed, nearly incoherent, but Mako managed to make sense of them.

"She's finally stable, so the doctor came to let me know they are moving her to a recovery unit so they can monitor her." Asami released a breath she didn't know she was holding, relaxing her taut muscles.

"Is she awake?" He shook his head.

"You have to remember she did suffer from a head wound and blood loss. I don't expect anyone to be conscious in just two hours. For all we know, she could just be sleeping. They did say she was still physically responsive. Unfortunately, we still can't go in the room to see her."

The news cheered her up a little bit—at least she was stable. Things could have been much worse, but the thought of Korra being in a coma weighed on her like a freight train. The others seemed more spirited.

"Korra will recover in no time." Bolin announced, smiling widely. Asami didn't want to deflate his enthusiasm by reminding him she still showed signs of the deadly illness that's been infecting the city. She was too cautious to be as optimistic as he, especially knowing that vital piece of information. She didn't doubt Korra's strength, but according to the files she's seen, it was evident anyone afflicted by it has not survived. She was an engineer by trade, so her mind was always calculating the statistics and odds of any situation. Trying to deflect the morbid thoughts that threatened to overwhelm her head, she shifted her energy elsewhere.

She was scheming various ways of how they could bypass the stupid rules hospitals put in place so all of them could see Korra. An idea struck her: She was the head of one of the most well known companies, and although she hated using her power, this time she was thankful for it.

"Hey guys, do you want to see Korra?" She asked with her voice hushed in a whisper. They all seemed to perk up at the notion.

"Of course, but you know we're not allowed." Asami glanced over at Mako. He crossed his arms, conveying silent defeat. She instantly remembered Mako was part of the Republic City Police Department. His job was to uphold laws put in place, not break them. But even with that knowledge, Asami knew checking on Korra would win out over being compliant with regulations.

"C'mon Mako, this is Korra we're talking about. She's obviously not okay and you're worried about breaking some rules?" Bolin faced Asami, "I'm—I mean, we're in." Acknowledging Opal who was holding onto him. She nodded silently in affirmation. They all looked at Mako expectantly.

He raised his arms in defense. "Okay, okay. You're right—we have to see her. What do you have in mind, Asami?" She flashed him a confident smile and turned to walk towards the nearest nurse's station.

With her back facing them as she strode forward, she proclaimed, "I'm Asami fucking Sato."

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked the last line from Beech's Republic City Blues story ;) I couldn't resist. If you haven't checked out his story, I seriously encourage you to do so. It'll blow your mind.

On a different note, I was super stoked to write Toph. What did you guys think of her? I'm glad I was able to tear through this chapter quickly since yesterday and today were my days off. Unfortunately the week is going to pick up again, so I can't predict how soon the next one will be out (hopefully not as long as before).

Colton has begun transcribing the first few chapters so he can began drawing it out. I can't even begin to convey my excitement! I'll post whatever he sends me as soon as he finishes up!

Thanks again for reading, leaving kudos, and comments. I absolutely adore them! With that being said, I do love hearing feedback and talking to new (and old) readers, so feel free to leave your thoughts! Have a good one, y'all.


End file.
